


Just Give Up

by Jak_Dax



Series: Lágrima: Dragon Ball FighterZ X Reader Story [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Forehead Kisses, Foreshadowing, Hugs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Ki Use, Kissing, Lack of Communication, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Link, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mother-Son Relationship, Near Death Experiences, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Rough Kissing, Sequel, Surprise Kissing, Sweat, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: (The sequel I wasn't planning, but I had to do it after I saw the Broly movie!This story takes place during the Tournament of Power.I will update tags as the story goes along, because there's a lot of characters and a lot of things happening.)It's been two years since you and Freeza became a couple. It's been a roller coaster, but not more so than your first experience with him. But you start to feel as if you two are drifting apart. You want to make your relationship official and solid, but he only seems to be thinking about how he can kill Son Goku. And just to add to your worries, there's suddenly a tournament that will determine the existence of your Dragon Ball friends?Yeah, you're gonna have to sit down for this one.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Frieza (Dragon Ball)/You
Series: Lágrima: Dragon Ball FighterZ X Reader Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1038006
Comments: 71
Kudos: 202





	1. Tell Me Why

~Freeza's P.O.V.~

Sweat trailed down my back as I breathed deeply, getting back onto my feet. I stared at the plain, white wall in front of me, ignoring the red marks on the ground. I could feel my strength draining from my exhausted body, but it didn't stop me from clenching my fists and beginning to draw in ki. I tried desperately to keep a hold of my ki and to regain some more, but my grip was slipping on the power.

I gritted my teeth, the taste of iron in my mouth. For a moment, I saw a flash of that saiyan, again. His gold hair flowing, his gi almost torn to shreds and a look of determination on his face. I felt weak, how come I couldn't achieve that power, again? Why had it happened only that one time?

Another face flashed to mind. That of a human woman. A beautiful human woman. One with soft skin, flowing hair, and a bright smile. I began to hear my heartbeat drum in my ears.

I had lost her and it was the worst pain I had ever felt. Even worse than my pride being destroyed. Losing her had caused my power to ascend, but I never wanted to feel that hurt, again. The sacrifice wouldn't be worth the pay off.

Anger began to pump through my veins. It was unfair. I deserved this power, but it will always be out of my reach. It was infuriating. I gave a shout of anguish, releasing all of my energy.

I was blinded by my own power, before losing control of my body and collapsing.

~Reader's P.O.V.~

You awoke from your sleep by the sound of your boyfriend's door sliding open. You sat up on his bed as a familiar servant peeked in. Sorbet had a look of worry and frustration across his face, as he nodded to you.

"I'm sorry, Lady ___. But it's the emperor, again." He spoke and your mind clicked, knowing what he meant. You sigh and slip out of bed, slipping on your robe.

"I got it. No worries, Sorbet." The alien nodded his head and made his way in the opposite direction you were headed. Your footsteps thumped against the palace floors, echoing off the walls as you made your way down to the training facilities. What was happening was a recurring incidence. It had happened every night for the past three weeks.

Freeza would be training and would overdo it. His servants would try to aid him, but he'd threaten to kill them if they interrupted. Once you caught on, you'd go in and stop him yourself, knowing he wouldn't kill you. Did he whine and threaten you? Yes, but he never acted on his threats.

But you were getting tired of this nightly routine.

You made it to the private training chamber and entered in the emperor's code, causing the chamber's doors to open. You stepped in and your heart dropped at the sight. Freeza's blood was spilt on the pure white ground, while the owner of the blood collapsed on the ground. Visible sweat shined off his scales, along with some drops of blood. You saw the gentle rise and fall of his chest, feeling relieved to see he was at least okay.

There was a large gash along his arm and you figured that it must be the source of all that blood. It made you wonder how he had received it this time. You'd watch the records of it later.

You stepped over, avoiding the pools of blood before kneeling beside the frost demon. You slide your arms under his form and lift him off the ground. His form was light as ever and his tail trailed on the ground, being far too long to not drag against the floor. You turned around and made your way out of the training room.

Some servants stepped into the room as you left it, as you made your way to the healing pods. They were only a room away, but sometimes it was a long walk when Freeza was unconscious. The door to the pods slid open as you stepped inside, making your way to the closest tank. You stepped up to the opening of the tank, before easing Freeza into the healing liquid. He gasped, his eyes flashing open before his head went under.

"How was the rest, my king?" You mused, taking a seat at the opening of the tank. Freeza burst from the healing liquid, gripping onto the edge of the opening. He took some breaths, before he trained his gaze on you. He narrowed his eyes, releasing his hand from the edge.

"You took me from my training." He started, causing you to roll your eyes.

"You were half-dead."

"I had it under control!"

"You always say that." You snapped back, causing the frost demon to growl. Before you could let him continue the argument, you moved on. "Give me your arm, let me see how it is."

"I am fine." Freeza insisted, but you ignored his claim and held out your hand. He eyed it, before letting out a huff and giving you his arm. You took it by the elbow and inspected the wound. The blood had cleared and it had already begun to close up. This healing tank was amazing.

"Do you insist on worrying me?" You asked, releasing his arm.

"You have no need to worry. I'm not brainless enough to kill myself." Freeza scoffed, pulling his arm back into the healing solution. He tilted his head at you and clicked his tongue, a smirk coming to his face. "Are you worried about me? How cute."

"I always worry about you, even when I know you can do what you wish to accomplish." You sigh, drawing closer to the edge of the tank. You paused, before deciding to ask the question you've wanted the answer to for a while. "Why are you doing this? Pushing your limits? Especially recently?"

"To defeat Goku, of course." Freeza waved it off as if it were obvious. You frowned, seeing that it was the obvious answer but not the one you wanted.

"It's not worth hurting yourself to try and reach his level."

"I want to reach a level beyond his. Even if it does require pain."

"A level beyond his..." Silver eyes flashed in your mind and you understood what he meant. "Ultra Instinct."

"Precisely. I need to achieve and maintain that form." Freeza announced.

"Can you just promise not to overdo it anymore?"

"I can make no such promise." Freeza frowned at you, before turning his head away and closing his eyes. "Don't you wish that my dreams will come true?"

"Not when it involves murder or mass genocide." You pointedly stated, folding your arms. Your heart made a painful tug as you remembered something that had been bothering you for a while. "Don't you wish that MY dreams will come true?"

"What dreams? Everything you've wanted has come to pass." Freeza furrowed his brows, confusion filling his eyes. "You've achieved your master degree, bought a nice human vehicle, and have gained my love. What more do you want?"

"More?" You sighed, seeing he didn't understand. You couldn't believe it slipped his mind. Or maybe he did know, but wasn't doing anything about it. "It's okay, maybe you'll realize it later."

"If you insist..." Freeza hummed as his eyes flickered over your form. "My queen."

Your heart seemed to tear at his words. Freeza drew close to the edge, before suddenly his arm whipped out, grabbing onto your robe and tugging you into the liquid with him. You yelped, before your voice was cut off by being dragged under the solution. You opened your eyes, meeting the red irises of Freeza. He smirked, his other hand cupping your face as he pressed his lips onto yours.

His lips were soft, and your muscles relaxed at the sensation of the kiss and the healing solution. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing back into the kiss. His tail wrapped around your waist twice, before the rest of his tail came between your legs pressing up against you. A shock went up your body at the feeling as you tighten your hold on the emperor. His laugh rumbled in his chest as he kissed you fiercely back.

Soon you'd come up for air, but you'd enjoy the moment. Here in your lover's arms.

But his words rung in your head. My queen. The only problem is what he said was wrong. You had been together for two years now and you had remained his ever loyal Aide during all of it. No engagement, no wedding, nothing.

You were beginning to think you might be a toy. A cute plaything. You were beginning to feel like... Nothing.

He would rather focus on killing Goku than being with you and it just worsened your spirits.

~

"I don't know what to do anymore." You sighed, your phone pressed up to your ear. You walked down the sidewalk of the small town you lived in. You had recently finished your Master degree and were now living with your parents, until you could find a more permanent residence. You were hoping it would be with Freeza, but it didn't appear to be the case. "I try lying down all these hints and signs, and either he doesn't see them or he does but doesn't care! What should I do?"

"That's a tough one." The saiyan on the other end of the line hummed. "Freeza doesn't really seem like the romantic type."

"He is in his own way."

"Do you think it's like him to propose then? Do frost demons even get married? Weird stuff." Goku mused.

"Can we stay on the issue at hand?"

"Right! So, you said you've tried all the signs you can?"

"Yeah, so what should I do?"

"Did you ever consider, I don't know, proposing yourself?"

"What?!" You exclaimed, feeling the blood drain from your face. "Are you crazy, Goku?! I can't do that!"

"Why not? Chi-Chi was the one who proposed to me. Now we have two kids, one who has his own family, and we're happily together. I couldn't ask for more from her." Goku pointed out with some amusement in his words. "Are you one of those people who think only boys should propose?"

"It's not that, it's just, we're talking about Freeza here. I can't just propose to Freeza! He's an emperor, an all-powerful being! He'd tear me to shreds if I unsettled him enough!" You exclaimed, taking a turn into a park. Summer was around the corner and the flowers and trees in the park were blossoming. "This could damage his pride, too!"

"Come on, ___. If he really loves you, he won't care about his pride."

"..."

"You... You do believe he loves you... Right?"

"I... I don't-Oof!" You weren't paying attention to where you were walking, since the question was distracting. You tumbled onto the ground, dropping your phone into the grass. You looked up to see the man you had run into. He was tall, light skinned with short, brown hair that was swept back a bit. He was dressed in a grey button up and jeans, with a pair of sunglasses on that obscured his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I was so focused on-"

"I think I get the idea. Let me help you up." The man smirked a little and offered you his hand. You took it and he pulled you onto your feet. After you regained your balance, he released your hand and bent down, picking up your phone. He offered it to you. "And this must be yours."

His voice was somehow... Familiar.

"Thanks." You took your phone back. You hesitated. "Have we met before? I've heard your voice before."

"So forward." The man chuckled, only confirming you knew his voice. You knew his voice, but you couldn't connect a name with the face. "Maybe we have, but at the moment, I'm needed somewhere."

The man nodded his head to you before making his way past. You watched him go, confusion filling your chest.

"Let's see each other again, when you realize for yourself. Until then, dear." He waved briefly before walking down the sidewalk.

"What was that?" You murmured.

"___?" You heard the muffled voice of Goku, causing you to lift the phone to your ear, again. You almost forgot you were talking to him.

"Sorry, Goku. Bumped into someone."

"No worries. Look, think about my advice. Sleep on it! But I wanted to ask. Will you be with Freeza later today?" The saiyan asked and you felt some suspicion rise up in your mind. Why would he want to know that?

"Yeah. Why?"

"No special reason. I gotta go! Promised to visit Bulma right now. Talk to you later!" The phone cut off and you stared at it in curiosity. What was that saiyan up to?


	2. Every Time

"Can I be dismissed?" You looked up from your dinner and over to Kuriza, his plate cleaned off. He was looking anxiously at his father, who sighed and nodded to him.

"You are." Freeza answered. Kuriza grinned and jumped off his seat, beginning to head out of the dining room. "Wait a moment, little prince."

Kuriza halted in his tracks and looked to his father, hesitance on his features. Freeza twirled the cup of wine in his hands as he eyed his son.

"Now, I know you're eager to go read your new books. But remember, you need to get an hour of training done first." Freeza reminded, causing Kuriza to groan a little.

"I already trained this morning!"

"I won't allow you to slack on your potential. Don't fight me and do as you're told." Freeza ordered. Kuriza pursed his lips, but nodded before leaving the room. You smiled a little, looking back to Freeza.

"Funny. In my world, books are far more important than strength." You pointed out.

"Explains why your kind is so fragile." Freeza mused, his lips turning up at the ends. He held his sharp gaze on you, as he continued to twirl his wine. "Water, again? I'm starting to think you don't like my choice in beverage."

"I told you before, I'm not really an alcohol person. I'm a lightweight and I just never liked the taste." You waved off his comment.

"Hm, you've never stopped my advances after I've had it." Freeza's tail wrapped around the leg of your chair, pulling you up right beside his own chair. You laughed lightly as you brought your face down to level with his.

"You make it taste a lot better." You admitted, before pressing your lips against his. Freeza hummed into the kiss, tracing his nails across the skin of your arms. Before you could get your own hands on the emperor, a figure flashed into the room, in front of you both.

"Hey, guys! Long time no see! At least, to you, Freeza." You jumped straight in your seat, your head whipping over to look at Goku. Freeza remained calm, his hands lightly gripping your wrists.

"Goku! What the hfil?!"

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Goku scratched his head, embarrassed.

"As a matter of fact, you did." Freeza eyed the saiyan and you could feel his grip tighten, no doubt his anger beginning to grow. His next words were laced with venom. "What an honor it is to have you in my home, Son Goku. Anyway, what do you want?"

"I... We need your help, Freeza."

"... What?!" You choked.

"Oh? You're plotting something, aren't you?" Freeza asked, his tone calm but you could hear the disbelief.

"Pretty much." Goku admitted.

"What's going on, Goku? What could be so bad, that you need Freeza's help?" You got up from your seat, glancing back down at Freeza. "Not that I don't love you-"

"I don't doubt that." Freeza cut in.

"But you guys are not on good terms. Is there a powerful foe destroying your world? Did Beerus finally snap? What's going on?" You rambled on. Goku raised a hand and you quieted down. He gave you a small smile, before furrowing his eyebrows and looking at Freeza.

"You know there's other universes, right?" Goku asked while Freeza hummed in agreement. "Well, there's a tournament coming up, pitching the universes against each other to see who's the strongest. It's called the Tournament of Power. But each universe needs ten fighters to fight and represent them."

"And you want Freeza to join? You have more than ten friends, Goku."

"Here's the thing... When all ten fighters are defeated, that universe will be erased. Only one universe will survive." Goku lowered his eyes. You felt a chill run down your back. This was a "fight to survive" tournament, people's lives-no, their existences were on the line. "We need the strongest fighters in the universe..."

"And I'm one of them." Freeza finished, he closed his eyes and tapped his fingers on the dining table. "The Tournament of Power? That sounds interesting. Quite."

"Right?"

"If I refuse, would that be a problem?"

"A little."

"Then... I refuse." Freeza's eyes flashed open as he smirked at the saiyan. You were incredulous, you gripped the dining table and looked down at your lover.

"Do you hear what you're saying?!" You exclaimed, but he just ignored you. Goku shrugged and turned away.

"Bye then." He raised his hand to his head, about to leave. Freeza stiffened and quickly rose to his feet.

"I'm joking!" Goku lowered his hand at Freeza's response. Freeza relaxed, folding his arms behind his back. "But what do I get out of this?"

"A chance to fight and to continue existing. What more do you want?"

"Then these are my terms. If we win that tournament, and this universe remains... You'll allow me to use the earth's dragon balls to make my own wish." Freeza's tail curled around his feet as he set his terms. Goku turned to face you both, frowning.

"What position are you in to bargain?"

"Don't you see? I still haven't reached my full potential, yet, saiyan. You want my help, otherwise you won't be able to fight me, again. I was so looking forward to that." Freeza taunted. You knew what he was doing. Goku never turned down a good fight, losing the chance to fight a stronger Freeza would kill him. "You're hopelessly curious about my evolution, especially after our last incident. Isn't that right?"

"Freeza..." You warned.

"... You really are the most evil guy in the universe. You're taking advantage of my weak spot." Hit the head of the nail. Goku was on the hook and Freeza wasn't going to let him go. Freeza smirked.

"What will it be?" Freeza asked.

"The best warrior wins super dragon balls in the Tournament of Power. Get those and make your own wish." Goku tried to reason.

"In that case, even if the team wins, it doesn't guarantee my wish. The Earth's dragon balls will do." Freeza stood firm in his conditions.

"So, you'll enter the tournament?"

"If you'll promise me."

"Fine, I promise. But it'll take a while to gather them."

"Fine."

"There's no point in rushing. We lose and our universe itself gets erased." Goku pointed out.

"I understand." Freeza hummed before moving on. "Incidentally, in that tournament, can I kill our opponents?"

"Freeza, what the heck?!" You exclaimed. Of all questions!

"Of course not!" Goku responded, looking at the frost demon in surprise.

"That's a bother. Well, I shall endure." Freeza huffed, closing his eyes.

"Later then." Goku turned to leave, for real this time. Freeza clicked his tongue at that.

"Leaving already?"

"I'll come back to pick you up when it's time to get to the tournament. Which is... In an hour and a half." Goku was about to go, but stopped as you leapt over the dining room table and grabbed his wrist.

"You expect to come here, say all this nonsense, and leave?!" You looked at him, incredulous. He frowned, looking slightly confused to you.

"Yes...?"

"What about me? You expect me to sit here while the universes are in danger?!"

"Chi-Chi and Bulma are staying behind. It's safer that way."

"Goku, I... I know I can't fight. Not like you all can." You released his wrist, stepping back as an emptiness crept into your heart. "But I've fought with you all before and if this is the last chance I'll see you all... I want to be there with you guys."

"... I understand." Goku's expression softened as he looked behind you to Freeza. "Are you alright with that?"

"..." You looked back to Freeza, who seemed to be mulling over the idea. "It's fine, as long as she's only spectating."

"Of course, now you both need to ask Beerus and Whis about it, then you're set. I'll see you both in a sec'." Goku tapped his fingers to his head, transmissioning away. There was a moment of silence, before you looked back to Freeza. His eyes met yours and held them for a moment.

"You seem to be handling this "being erased from existence" pretty well, especially for a human." Freeza broke the silence.

"Erased..." You clenched your fist, feeling a swirl of emotions build in your chest.

Anger, that it came out of nowhere and so late. Why weren't you given time to mentally prepare for this?! Fear, who knew what your friends would be up against. Did this universe even stand a chance? But most of all, you felt despair.

You looked to Freeza and he raised a brow at your silence. You felt something bubble up within you. You could lose him and you would never be able to be with him like you wanted. But for a moment, you realized that wasn't important now. What was important was that he was here at all.

"Woman? ... ___?" Freeza called, trying to break you away from your thoughts. You sniffed, before dropping down and pulling Freeza into your arms. He froze for a moment as you did, while you pressed your face between his shoulder and his neck. You felt hot tears run down your cheeks, before connecting with his pale skin. The frost demon relaxed, before bringing a hand up to run through your hair. "Silly, girl. Your tears are for waste, you have no need to-"

"Shut up. Please." You interrupted, choking on your words. But Freeza listened, staying silent as he held you back. After a couple of moments, standing in each other's arms, you pulled away and brushed the tears away from your eyes. "We should tell Kuriza... Maybe not the details, but..."

"Yes, you're right. He should know about our disappearance. Who knows how long this tournament will last." Freeza nodded in agreement. He stretched out his muscles and cracked his neck to loosen some tension, before sending a glance to you. "Would you like me to speak on behalf of the both of us?"

"No, no! I just... I need a moment to recover." You sighed, leaning against a chair from the dining table. Freeza sighed, before resting the palm of his hand on your back.

"Cry as much as you like now, because after this, I don't want to see anymore tears."


	3. Freeza's Rampage

"I love you, my little Kuriza. We'll be back soon." You pressed your lips against the frost demon's forehead, before drawing back. Kuriza beamed up at you as he curled under his sheets.

"I love you, too, Mama." He chirped back to you, before stuffing his head in his pillow and closing his eyes. Your heart dropped at the title as you stepped back to the doorway. Freeza waited patiently for you there, before closing the door behind you. You picked up your bag you had left at the side of the door, slinging it over your shoulder. Freeza eyed your bag, before meeting your own gaze.

"And what is the sack for?" He inquired.

"Well, since I'm being you're commentator-"

"More like a cheerleader."

"Whatever, I'm bringing some things to keep your spirits up." You smiled at the thought. You had many ideas to keep his spirits up, though some of them meant sacrificing your pride. But hey, you might be erased from existence today, so no one will be around to share it.

"Sounds like a cheerleader to me." Freeza smirked and you rolled your eyes.

"Think what you want... Isn't Goku supposed to be here pretty soon?"

"Hey, guys!" Goku blinked into existence right beside the both of you.

"Speak of the devil..." Freeza muttered.

"Ready to go?" Goku's expression became solemn and you could see a slight apology in his eyes.

"Ready as we can be." You admitted.

"Let's go then." Goku offered his hand, but Freeza just stared at it. You caught on and placed a hand on the frost demon's shoulder.

"Transmission there, Goku. We'll follow after."

"Sounds good. See you there." Goku grinned, before disappearing again. You placed your fingers on your forehead and looked down to Freeza.

"You really don't want to touch Goku, do you?"

"Only if it's me strangling him to death." Freeza spat, before turning his head to meet your eyes. "We have a schedule to keep, don't we?"

"Right." You closed your eyes, focusing on Goku's energy. You felt the ground beneath you change and you opened your eyes to find yourself in front of Baba's palace. You both looked over to Goku, trying to figure out why you were here exactly. But you found Goku stiff, his gaze slowly scanning the horizon. "Uh, Goku?"

"Why are we in this location exactly?" Freeza asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Something's... Off here." Goku brought up his fists, his hair beginning to turn gold.

"Monkey, this isn't funny. Do you wish to have some of my anger released on you?" Freeza threatened. Before Goku could respond, dozens and dozens of figures appeared around the location. You choked, stepping behind Freeza as the figures descended closer.

"Who are you?" Goku asked, his hair now completely gold and upright.

"Can't say." A dog-like figure lowered down, regarding the three of you.

"Are you trying to keep us from the tournament?" Goku asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Can't say."

"Who sent you?" Goku continued to persist.

"Can't say!" A flash of light went forth, shooting right through the dog person. A death beam. The strange man dropped into the water surrounding the area, as you looked to Freeza in surprise.

"Oops, sorry about that. I guess my hand slipped." Freeza chuckled lightly to himself, as Goku glanced back at him. "I should've known this is how I would be welcomed back to Earth."

"These guys are definitely not earthlings. I know there's animal people, like Oolang or Puar, but these ones know how to fly. So, they can't be from here..." You pointed out.

"We don't have time for this. The tournament starts in fifteen minutes, we need to get there now." Goku pointed out, you seeing a flash of fear run across his face. He was being serious, for once. He placed his fingers to his head, again. "It was a mistake to come here, let's go."

"Are you running away?" Freeza hummed.

"We don’t have the time now."

"In that case, let's not waste time. It's been a while since I've had a live challenger, I could use the warm-up. Join me." Freeza tempted, before taking a few steps forward and stretching his arms out. Right before your eyes, his scales began to flicker and turn gold. His whole body took on this transformation within moments, his armored skin becoming stronger. He flexed his fingers, a sickening grin coming to his face before he looked to the other beings in the air. "Everyone, we have limited time, so I can't promise luxurious service... But don't hold it against me."

"Ah, Kami... Here we go." You frowned, but took a defensive stance behind the frost demon. You weren't a fighter (though you've certainly fought with them, indirectly), but you know at least how to defend and get away from danger.

"You've decided to ambush us. That was a mistake."

"A surprise attack doesn't make you a threat to us." Another being spoke up, he being cloaked like most of the others were.

"You're from another universe, aren't you?" Goku accused.

"Don't know. I'm not obligated to tell. But our universe isn't weak like Universe 7."

"Screw cheating and playing dirty!" Another one spoke up, beside the previous one who spoke. "We're brutes from a tough universe!"

"That sounds like a wonderful universe." Freeza mockingly cooed.

"Right? Say, forget the Tournament of Power and play with us. Let's take it nice and slow until the tournament starts!" The original cloaked being taunted.

"If we're late to the tournament... Will the universe...?" You trailed off and looked at Goku. He nodded and you felt your face pale.

"Looks like we've got to do this. Hey, Freeza!" Goku called, looking at the small emperor. Freeza didn't acknowledge him, as his gold tail twisted behind him.

"Yes?" Freeza responded.

"We got a tournament right after this. Are you okay releasing that energy right now?"

"You think this form still drains my stamina? Not to worry. I've been training since we last met. I've spent everyday training for the moment I could face you, properly." Freeza explained, beginning to lift off the ground and slowly move towards the assassins. "I'm not at my full potential, yet, but I've certainly smoothed out some of my weaknesses. As a result, my energy control skills have dramatically improved."

"He isn't lying. When he isn't in meetings or speaking with other dictators of the universe, he's in his training room." You admitted, watching your frost demon carefully.

"What you see before you is a further evolved Freeza. Delicacy that wouldn't even stir water... Together with the ultimate intensity... In the true golden Freeza form! That is what I am!" Freeza launched forward, causing ripples across the water before disappearing. You could see the panic cross the multitudes of alien beings as they began to realize how out-classed they were. Freeza appeared, landing fatal beams on unsuspecting aliens. He chased them down and released ki that ripped through their bodies, taking life after life. Freeza began to laugh maniacally as you felt sick to your stomach.

Sure, they were bad guys and they were going to kill you, but you still didn't like seeing them die first hand. Especially since it was your boyfriend's doing. You averted your eyes, looking at Goku. He noticed your discomfort and the slight fear in your eyes. The saiyan drew closer and placed a hand on your shoulder, turning you away from the destruction.

"It's okay. It will be over quick." He assured you.

"Well? How do you like the new and improved me?" Freeza called down to Goku.

"Stop this, Freeza!" Goku shouted and you looked back with him, to see a whole set of bodies drop from the air.

"Is there a problem?" Freeza placed a hand on his hip.

"That's enough. You don't have to kill any more!"

"Dying here by my hand... Or having their own universe erased... It's the same thing, no?" Freeza questioned. He had a point, if they were from another universe, in a couple hours they could be erased from existence. Perhaps you were selfish, but you hoped it was true just for the sake of Freeza and your other friends in this universe. "Besides..."

"Cocky freaks! Get them!" One of the assassins shouted, before a whole group of them surged forward. Freeza spun around and merely had to tap their foreheads with the palm of his hand, causing them to blow up. You choked and Goku drew you into his chest to obscure your vision.

"Hey! Don't do this!" Goku warned.

"Get the girl! He won't do anything if we have a hostage!" The same assassin shouted. Goku released you just as a couple of the assassins dropped down. His movements were quick as he knocked them out, before looking at you.

"It's dangerous! Hide in the palace, ___!" He finished by knocking one more of them out. You wanted to argue, but seeing Goku's serious expression, you knew he wasn't going to let down his order. You frowned before turning and rushing towards the palace. You glanced back to see Goku appear beside Freeza. "Freeza!"

"Don't interrupt me. My body is finally warming up." Freeza countered, as you made it to the palace and ducked behind the opening. You held the frame of the opening and watched the two's exchange.

"Knock it off already!"

"... Be sure to aim properly." Freeza suddenly shifted gears and looked down to a figure. You recognized the figure as the dog person he shot earlier. The being stiffened, no doubt scared out of his mind. "Despite the obvious difference in power, the reason your friend wasn't in despair... Is it because you have that energy? Now go... Whenever you're ready."

Freeza moved and made a clear shot for the dog-like being. With a shout, the dog launched the energy clutched in his hands forward. Freeza tilted his head out of the way of the energy, before destroying it with a death beam. The assassin let out a howl of laughter.

"This is the real one!" He shouted, raising his hand to reveal another ball of energy, when suddenly another death beam shot straight through it. He halted in his tracks.

"That wasn't a bad ploy." Freeza snickered. "At least not for you."

There was a moment of silence, before the dog person raised his hand and a ball of energy shot out of the water and straight towards Freeza. You gasped in fear as Freeza caught the ball of energy, trying to keep a grip on it. But his grip slipped and suddenly the ball of destruction encompassed him. Your frost demon began to writhe in agony, as the ki took its effect on him.

"No!" You exclaimed, before shooting out from the comfort of the palace into the air.

"Freeza!" Goku shouted.

"Begone from existence, Freeza!" The dog assassin shouted. Right before you could make it to the group, Freeza suddenly became still causing you to also halt your flight.

"I'm joking. Allow me to show you my true power!" Freeza extended his arms out and took a hold of the ki. He, right before your eyes, began to shrink the power down until it reached its original size. You could see sweat dripping off Freeza's form, but he managed to look intimidating despite that hint of weakness.

"That's impossible. That's Sidra's energy of destruction..." The dog person choked, before a death beam shot through him, killing him this time.

"W-whoa..." Goku watched, his body still stiff in defense. Freeza pants, ball of destruction in one hand as he lowered his other one from the shot he fired. He looked to you as you finally felt your shoulders relax.

"What's the matter, my pet? You look as if you've seen death itself." Freeza smirked.


	4. I Once Again

"I can't believe you managed to get out of that." Goku commented.

"It's a simple warm-up exercise." Freeza shrugged.

"You weren't lying, you really have been training all this time. So, what is that?" Goku asked, pointing to the ball of destruction still seated in Freeza's palm.

"Perhaps like he said. Energy of destruction... Maybe from a God of destruction itself."

"I can feel it's power. Wouldn't be surprised if it was from a god."

"That means..."

"This assault was plotted by... That one he mentioned before... I can't quite recall the name. I was too busy killing him." Freeza tapped a finger to his chin as you drew closer. You replayed the conversation in your head, before a name clicked.

"He said the name Sidra. Does it ring a bell?" You asked, hoping to be of some kind of help. By the looks of unsureness on their features, it seemed they didn't recognize the name. You turned away from the two to look at the diminished group of aliens. "He sent these guys to assassinate you both."

"Whatever universe it is, they must be desperate to survive." Goku murmured, before turning to face the remaining assassins. "Hey, you! Universe 7 ain't gonna run or hide! Let's finish this in the Tournament of Power! Go tell the gods of your universe that!"

Suddenly, the surviving assassins seemed to stiffen and quake to your confusion. Even Goku noticed the disturbance and grunted.

"What? Agh!" Goku let out a scream of anguish as Freeza slammed the energy of destruction into him. You watched in horror as Goku became paralyzed by pain. You turned to Freeza in surprise, who only ignored your look of despair.

"Comfort is the greatest enemy." The frost demon mocked. Your shock and despair was soon replaced by anger, as you launched yourself at Freeza. He merely lifted an arm to defend against your punch, as he looked to you in boredom.

"What's wrong with you?! He's on our side!" You shouted at the space emperor.

"You mean he's on your side." He twisted your words, his face twisting into a scowl. "I have no affiliation with him."

"Can you not drop your bloodlust for one day?! We're all going to be erased, unless we defeat the other universes! We can't do that if Goku is dead!" You threw your fist forward, but Freeza with ease gently pushed you back, to your surprise.

"I don't like the tone you're using with me. Perhaps you should rethink your approach." Freeza warned you.

"Freeza... You..." Goku choked, struggling in the grip of destruction.

"I've been thinking about killing you." Freeza chuckled, looking back to Goku. "And you turn your back to me. It looks like you're as soft as ever. But, anyway, you better escape that attack quickly. I could do it, after all."

Goku gritted his teeth, hissing in pain. You felt fear grip you, before you swung at Freeza in anger, again. This time he moved back, to avoid the strike, before lashing out with his tail. It coiled around your waist and held you back, away from the rest of his form. You beat at his scales, but it was pointless.

He had armored skin and was far more powerful than you'd ever be.

You looked to Goku to see him doing his best to shrink the ball of destruction. He let out a shout and you saw the power diminish a little. Freeza laughed at that.

"It looks like you can't do it. Perhaps I've become too strong. Now..." Freeza maneuvered you to the side as he raised a finger to the remaining assassins. He picked out one in particular. "I would like to converse with your god of destruction, Sidra."

"What are you..." The assassin's excuse was cut off by Freeza shooting some warning shots into his arms and legs. You looked away at the torture, disgusted at Freeza's actions. You knew he had done things like this all along, but seeing it right in front of you, it made you feel horrible. "Wait! Alright! I'll tell you everything."

"..." Freeza fired again out of the corner of your eye and you heard a shout of agony. "Actually, keep quiet. I miss doing this. I'd like to enjoy it a bit longer."

"Freeza, please..." You gripped his tail, trying to push it off your waist. Freeza glanced at you and frowned. You looked back and felt a mix of emotions rise up. He was still your wonderful fighter that you loved with all your heart, but you hated seeing this side of him. You didn't want your view of him to change, but how could you forget what you've seen in the past ten minutes?

"My sweet queen." Freeza brought you close and brushed his thumb against your cheek. His expression stayed stoic as he watched you carefully. "I'm almost done. I promise you."

"Did he just say queen-ack!" Freeza quickly shot through the assassin who spoke up, before holding up his finger to the others in warning.

"Now, about your leaders?"

~

You continued to try and find a way out of Freeza's grip, but it was pointless. Goku was still intact but continued to squirm in pain within the ball of destruction. Meanwhile, Freeza held an orb used to communicate with the god of destruction, Sidra. Only a couple minutes had passed since he had gotten his hands on it. Suddenly an image flickered onto the orb.

"Greetings, gentlemen of Universe 9." Freeza greeted, a mocking tone to his voice.

"You! How did you find us?!" You heard someone shout from the orb.

"Clearly, I borrowed a communicator from your minions. I heard this attack was all your plan." Freeza narrowed his eyes, a hiss to his voice now.

"What proof is there?" The voice accused.

"The Energy of Destruction is solid proof." Freeza pointed out the obvious as he looked over to the suffering Goku.

"That power was abused!" Another voice tried to make excuses.

"Zen-Oh won't believe the words of some thugs!" The other voice cut in.

"There's no point in ratting us out!"

"You seem to have the wrong idea." Freeza sighed, rolling his eyes slightly.

"... What?"

"Yeah, what?" You reemphasized.

"I'm not going to tattle to Zen-Oh. I just want to bargain. I'd like to join the Universe 9 team." Freeza bargained and you felt like you had gotten slapped to the face. Even the original voice let out a gasp of shock.

"Why would you want to join another universe?!"

"I've captured Son Goku in that Energy of Destruction. Without Son Goku, the Universe 7 team won't be able to win the Tournament of Power. This universe will be erased. I'd rather not be collateral damage." Freeza reasoned. You could see his point, but you didn't agree with it. You weren't okay with your friends dying, even if it meant not siding with your lover.

"I'm not alright with this, Freeza!" You argued.

"I'll be taking you with me." Freeza noted, his tail tightening around your waist. "I wouldn't leave you behind."

"I don't care! I have friends here! What about Kuriza?! Your empire?!" You tried to reason with him.

"All replaceable." Time seemed to stop at his words. His empire was replaceable? Kuriza was replaceable?

"Aren't I replaceable?" You coldly responded, as Freeza choked at your words.

"You know the answer to that..." Freeza icily shot back. "I spent a year searching for magical spheres to bring you back."

"If you care about me so much, wouldn't you care about how I feel?"

"..." Freeza scowled at you, before returning his attention to the orb in his hand. "I believe you already recognize my strength. If you pick me and give in to my other demands, I promise to perform well in the Tournament of Power. Well? Not a bad deal, is it?"

"Well... But... Are you sure?" The second voice asked.

"About what?"

"Like she said, your own universe will be erased!"

"Sure."

"We know you're evil, but is nothing important to you there?" The original voice questioned. "There's no family? No home? Even memories?"

"I'm sorry. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Freeza bluntly responded, venom laced within his words. You felt colder and colder the more he talked, this was the Freeza you remembered as a child.

"Can we even recruit someone from another universe?" The second voice must've been asking the first.

"It doesn't look like it's forbidden." The first acknowledged.

"So it's okay, right?"

"Wait! We might be the treacherous Universe 9, but that guy is too much for us! He's a psycho! He's more of a god of destruction than you, Sidra!" The original voice accused. Surely the one speaking wasn't wrong, but he was probably going to regret those words.

"Then he's perfect!" The second voice, Sidra, argued. You looked to Freeza, to find him looking astounded at the strange argument going on.

"Once a traitor, always a traitor!"

"I know that! If he betrays us, I'll just destroy him!"

"Like it'll be that easy!" The two continued to bicker, when suddenly a flash of light erupted in front of the three of you. Beerus and Whis materialized, to your relief, from the light.

"Times up." Freeza grunted, smashing the communicator in his hand. "Very well."

"What on earth are you doing?" Beerus asked as he moved over to Goku. The cat-god inhaled, before blowing away the energy of destruction. It moved away like a balloon and imploded in the air, away from the group. Goku breathed heavily, a tired look coming to his bruised features.

"What a relief." Goku sighed.

"A little help here, too?" You asked, gesturing to Freeza's iron gripped tail. Whis raised his staff, causing Freeza to quickly release you.

"You were taking so long, we decided to check in. Explain this. That was Energy of Destruction, wasn't it?" Beerus asked, a warning tone to his voice.

"It hit me, too, but I wasn't affected." Freeza seemed to brag, causing you to narrow your eyes at him.

"That's not it. You're not dealing with another universe, are you?"

"Wait. It's my fault for letting my guard down." Goku quickly came to defend, to your surprise. Freeza was going to let him die and abandon him for another universe, you’re not sure you could defend Freeza after that.

"Perhaps Freeza was getting info on other universes." Whis added.

"Well, who knows..." Freeza's eyes trailed to you, causing you to huff and look away. He knew well that you knew exactly how he felt now. He was a monster, the world seemed to want to make sure you knew that.

"Goku, aren't you mad at all?!" Beerus argued.

"Well, yeah... But it's my fault for forgetting that Freeza is horrible." Goku admitted, scratching the side of his head. Freeza scowled and turned away.

"I'm not satisfied." Beerus stated. Freeza looked off, but you could see by the look in his eyes that he was pondering deeply. You frowned and moved closer as the others continued to speak.

"Freeza." You caught his attention, causing him to look at you. "Did you mean everything you said?"

"... Every word." Freeza answered, not a single note of a lie in his voice.

"I'll remember that... I'll let it slide during the tournament, but if we both manage to survive after this, we're talking about what happened here later." You warned Freeza, who only slowly nodded in response.

"Can I have just a minute, Whis?" Goku asked, looking over to you and Freeza. The frost demon perked up at that. You frowned, what was Goku up to now?


	5. Believe in You

"Begin fighting on my mark. Once one punch is landed, the fight is over." Whis announced, as you stood beside him and Beerus on the edge of Baba's pond. Freeza and Goku were back-to-back with each other, both waiting for the signal to start. You sighed. Leave it to Goku to think of such an idea. "No hard feelings. Is that alright?"

"Just get this over with!" Beerus complained. The two fighters over the water seemed to converse, as you watched in anticipation.

"Let's hope this is quick, so we can get to the tournament." You muttered, moving down to sit at the edge. Whis blew on the whistle and suddenly both figures were moving so quick, only their images would flash every second in new, different locations. It was hard for you to focus on the light-speed movements.

"Will this really make him trustworthy?"

"Probably not." Whis chuckled. Water erupted from the sheer power of the two fighters. Goku became a glittering blue as he charged at Freeza, who followed his example. They both thrusted their arms forward and met in the middle. And...

They both nailed each other in the face at the same time.

"Evenly matched..." You murmured, as the two figures dropped into the water from pure exhaustion.

"Precisely." Whis agreed. "Freeza's quite powerful."

"Yeah, maybe too powerful." A horrible realization began to set in you. Freeza was just as strong as Goku, this means he could finally have his chance at killing him.

~

To say meeting up with the others was tense would be an understatement. Bulma was ecstatic to see you, along with a few of the others, but most were tense, mostly due to Freeza's appearance. Especially Vegeta, who looked downright livid. The saiyan Prince always remained defensive between his wife and the space tyrant.

"Well, there are a bunch of familiar faces here." Freeza smirked at the crowd, his tail flexing beside him. You knew in another scenario, he would be fighting these people. You decided to stay by his side to make sure he didn't cause any trouble.

"Do anything stupid and you'll be dealing with me." Beerus also warned.

"I know that, Lord Beerus." Freeza bowed his head to the God of destruction. He sure could suck-up.

"That humbled bravado suits you very well, Freeza." Vegeta smirked. You saw Freeza's lip twitch in irritation.

"It'd look better on you. I could help you humble yourself, if you'd like?." Freeza countered, his grin beginning to curl. Vegeta's own smirk darkened as he got into a fighting stance.

"Don't provoke him, Vegeta!" Piccolo scolded, stepping between the two.

"I just told them-!!" Beerus was growling in exasperation.

"Freeza. Knock it off." Goku moved over and gave the frost demon a disapproving look. Freeza scowled at the tall saiyan.

"I said I wouldn't take orders from you." Freeza reminded him.

"Goku, are you really making him a member?" Tien asked, a tone of disbelief coming with his words.

"It's fine. I'll keep him in check." Goku promised.

"And I will, too." You added, placing a warning hand on Freeza's shoulder. He sent you his own warning look, but you ignored it. Tien seemed to ease at your comment, sending you a little smile.

"Decided to bring your girlfriend along for a last farewell?" Vegeta commented, causing you to send your own look his way.

"Actually, she will be accompanying Lord Beerus and Whis to spectate my fighting." Freeza pointedly answered, before his tail curled around your feet in an almost protective manner.

"And since when was this allowed?" Vegeta grunted, looking at Beerus and Whis with slight annoyance.

"Normally, we would have objected, but it seemed she was very insistent." Whis answered, twirling his staff in his hand.

"Couldn't she get caught up in the fight?" Krillin asked, sending you a worried look. "She can't stay safe by linking up with any of us this time around. This might be too dangerous for her to come."

"I know it could be dangerous, but this was my choice to come." You cut in, deciding to put in your own word. "I'm here to make sure Freeza stays in line, too. I will keep out of anything fishy."

"If you're sure..."

"Now, now. Since we're all here, let me explain our plan to win." Stepping forward was the Supreme Kai himself, you never had the opportunity to meet him in the past so this was a first. Along with a few others who were here.

"We don't need it!" Vegeta shot it down quick. Supreme Kai looked at him in shock. "Just take out the ones who look strong. That's enough."

"Vegeta..." Gohan sighed.

"As expected from Vegeta." Freeza laughed, though his eyes narrowed sending a dangerous look. "I share the opinion."

"Vegeta, don't you get it? If this universe gets erased, Trunks and Bulla will disappear too!" Piccolo hissed. Vegeta gritted his teeth, averting his gaze to look over at Bulma. Did Piccolo mention Bulla? Wow, you hadn't been here for a while to have missed that. You knew Bulma was pregnant, but you didn't know she had had her recently.

"We had our issues in the past, but to win we need teamwork." Gohan explained.

"Gohan's right. Who knows what strong guys we'll be against." Goku affirmed.

"... I'll hear what you have to say." Vegeta grunted, giving in.

"The tournament of power is a battle royale between eight teams from eight universes. In the beginning, stick together and save your stamina. Fight together when an enemy approaches." Supreme Kai began to explain, as everyone paid close attention. But hearing his words, you knew the people they would be fighting against would be some of the toughest, yet. "Don't focus on fighting alone. For a single enemy, fight with two. For two, fight with three."

Your hand slid from Freeza's shoulder and down his arm before you took his hand in yours. He didn't bother glancing at you, but held your hand back, squeezing it in reassurance. Your thoughts were still shifting to Freeza's previous plans. You wondered if he still wanted to go through with them.

"Huh? Wait, isn't that a little unfair?" Goku asked, not seeming up to the "team-up" idea. You weren't surprised, Goku had always been a one-on-one kind of fighter.

"What?!" Supreme Kai was flabbergasted by Goku's question.

"We saiyans are a proud warrior race. We don't rely on numbers to fight!" Vegeta pointed out.

"Unfair or not, winning is everything!" Beerus roared.

"Those monkeys are completely moronic if they insist on fighting on their own. Don't they realize that the sake of the whole universe is at hand?" Freeza tutted, though only loud enough for you to hear. "This is why I tried to obliterate that idiotic race."

"No time for regrets now. You have bigger things to worry about." You reminded him.

"Well, it's almost time." Whis called out.

"Anyway, no selfish behavior! Got it?" Beerus warned once more.

"And now, everyone hold hands in a circle." Whis instructed. You noticed out of the corner of your eye, Vegeta visibly stiffened at the instructions.

"Okay, everybody, let's go!" Goku cheered.

"H-Hey!" Vegeta stuttered in surprise. Everyone was quick to take each other's hands. Your first hand was already gripped in Freeza's, but the other was taken by Goku. Vegeta remained outside of the circle, looking on in surprise.

"Hurry up, please. We all need to be in a circle to jump." Whis instructed, pointedly looking to Vegeta.

"But with Freeza of all people?!" Vegeta exclaimed. Now that he said it, the remaining space was between Gohan and Freeza. You could now see why the saiyan was so frustrated. Freeza laughed in response.

"Are you afraid of me that much?" Freeza taunted.

"What?!"

"Hey! We just told you about teamwork!!" Beerus just about exploded, seeming to be completely on edge. You decided to ease the tension. You released Freeza and Goku's hands and flipped to Freeza's other side, taking his other hand. You offered your free hand to the saiyan Prince, as Freeza hesitantly gripped Goku's wrist.

"Now you don't have to hold his hand, Vegeta." You offered a half-hearted smile. You and Vegeta weren't on great terms, but you did your best. Maybe the two of you could at least be acquaintances at some point. Vegeta cursed, but stepped forward and took your hand. You noticed Freeza's hand tightened.

"Great Priest, Universe 7's warriors have gathered." Whis called out.

"Very well." A voice projected through the air, despite not belonging to anyone in sight. A wave of nervousness hit you, maybe this wasn't a great idea. But before you could turn back, beams of light erupted from the middle of the circle. They flew out and circled around the group, when your feet were suddenly lifted off the ground.

"Everyone, good luck!" Bulma called out, as the group rose up into the sky. You smiled at her support, before your whole group disappeared into thin air.

~

When the light faded off, you gasped in amazement. You seemed to be in a void of sorts, standing upon a stone arena. A giant column stood in the middle of it as a strange row of stone bleachers circled around it. No doubt you would be sitting up there with Beerus and Whis. Everyone released each other's hands to inspect the place on their own.

"This is the world of void?" Gohan asked, circling to get a good look at the place.

"What's that?" Master Roshi, another fighter you hadn't been able to meet, spoke up. He pointed out the shifting blocks of stone as they fitted together to expand the arena.

"It looks like they're building the site. Look over there." Whis gestured over to the stone bleachers. Three figures were seated there, waving their arms around as they directed the blocks of stone. Interesting...

"Are those... Gods of destruction?" You asked, taking in their appearance.

"It seems they are. Strange they're doing an angel's job." Freeza murmured.

"Ooh! Guys from other universes are arrivin'!" Goku practically bounced with excitement as other groupings of light appeared just like yours had. The lights diminished revealing the other universes' teams. It took a moment, but you noticed none of the other teams were holding hands when they came in.

"Hey! We could've jumped without holding hands, right?" Beerus growled, looking at Whis in annoyance.

"It was to help unite the team." Whis defended with a slight smirk.

"How so?! It almost tore them apart!"

"Come over here!" 18 gasped in surprise, motioning Krillin over. She was another one you hadn't gotten to know very well, but you'd like to. You’re friends with Krillin, so you hoped you could become friends with her, too. The group walked over to the edge of the arena where she stood. You all gazed down to find a bottomless pit.

"I don't see anything down there." Goku commented, as Krillin stumbled away from the edge. Poor monk looked scared out of his mind.

"In the Tournament of Power, Warriors knocked off this fighting stage lose." Whis walked over to explain.

"F-From here?" Gohan asked in surprise.

"We can fly, can't we?" Vegeta scoffed, not intimidated by the fall. "Even the tag along can do that much."

"Tag along?" You sent him an unamused look.

"You probably can't fly." Whis corrected. Gohan choked at the answer.

"Really?" Goku grinned, squatting down. "Lemme see..."

Goku rocketed off the ground, reaching incredible heights. He held himself in place for a moment, but ended up crashing back down. His arms scrambled as he fell, but he managed to land on his feet.

"He's right."

"This place is controlled so you can't use skills like flight. You have to knock your opponents off, so it's only natural." Whis finished with his explanation.

"Hey. Those guys are flying." By far, the one you had been most surprised to see was Android 17, who was pointing over to some of the other contestants. His past remained somewhat of a mystery after the Android saga. But by the outdoor clothes he wore, you caught on to what he was doing now. He was a park ranger. Strangely fitting.

The group looked over and saw a couple contestants flying through the air. They all had something in common, wings.

"Like Earth's birds, they had wings to begin with. Also, for fairness, each warrior will feel the same gravity as their birth planet." Whis decided to point out. Gravity was the same between your planet and the Z Fighter's planet. That gravity reflected here. The gravity on Freeza's planet was heavier, something you had struggled with at first. The frost demon didn't seem bothered here, used to the gravity of his own planet. "Now, Beerus, ___, we should go to the spectator seats."

"You're flying!" Beerus shouted in frustration. Indeed, the angel was flying with ease.

"Only the Warriors can't fly." Whis laughed lightly. But if that was the case, that meant. You focused for a moment, before your feet left the ground. You smiled at the discovery as the others watched you, some with frustration and others with jealousy.

"Everyone, best of luck to you." Supreme Kai flew up with Elder Kai to observe with the God of destruction and his attendant.

"Sure! Leave it to us!" Goku beamed. You dropped back down, not ready to go just yet. You stepped over to stand in front of Freeza. He looked up at you, a mix of emotions across his face. He looked like he wanted to scowl and smirk at the same time.

"Freeza..." You sighed, bending over to face him more evenly. "Look, I know you hate these guys, but you need to put aside your differences for the time being. Your life is at stake here, you can't let your hatred get in the way of that."

"..." Freeza closed his eyes, huffing a little. "I will put my life and yours, above my feelings... Though you might not like the choices I make."

"Be careful with those choices, Freeza. They can make or break what you have." You warned him. You hesitated. You weren't sure if you'd be able to talk and be with him like this, again. So, even though you were mad, you decided to push it down, too. "I love you, Freeza."

You cupped Freeza's cheek with one of your hands, before leaning forward and pecking his lips.

"I know you can do this." You finished. Freeza's expression softened, as he licked his lips (and he was doing it in a sensual way, the prick). He seemed like he wanted to say something more, before someone else spoke up.

"Oh? Well, well..." It was a male's voice, despite being somewhat high. You both looked over and you both gasped in surprise. A frost demon.


	6. Survive

"Huh? Your Universe 6's..." Goku trailed off, as Freeza and you took in the newcomer. He was a frost demon, just like Freeza. He had blue accents in contrast to Freeza's purple ones. He retained many of Freeza's other features, but lacked Freeza's dark lips. So, overall, he wasn't nearly as hot as your frost demon. "That means... Yo! There you are, Hit!"

You looked past the frost demon to see an imposing purple figure. He looked simple, but you could tell that he had more up his sleeve than what he revealed.

"That guy..." Vegeta scoffed, glaring at Hit. You wondered if it was because Goku seemed excited to fight him. Suddenly, a young boy started running over, his face beaming with excitement. He was followed by a couple of older girls.

"Master!" The boy exclaimed, running up to Vegeta. That caught you by surprise, too. Vegeta was the kid's master? "How have you been, Master Vegeta?"

"Don't call me master." Vegeta ordered.

"Oh, Cabba! Are you doin' okay?" Goku asked, smiling at the younger boy. Suddenly it clicked for you. The spiky black hair, the onyx eyes, the vegetable name.

"They're..." You started.

"Saiyans." Freeza finished for you, his word chilled as ice. He didn't seem pleased to see more saiyans, but you were ecstatic. It was nice to know that in other universes, saiyans continued to prosper.

"So, that's why those saiyans knew all my tricks in the previous tournament." You both looked back to the new frost demon. He smirked and made his way over. He looked over your being, but didn't seem impressed. Looking to Freeza though, he grinned. "It's almost like looking in a mirror."

"I see. We seem quite similar indeed." Freeza commented. A chill ran down your back as you noticed the other fighters got distracted with speaking with each other, forgetting about Freeza and this other frost demon. Your tyrant hummed. "Do you like ruling by power too?"

"Yes. Of course."

"We might get along." Freeza chuckled, the other frost demon joining in with snickers of his own. You felt a pit in your stomach start to grow. Freeza was definitely up to no good. "How about it? Would you like to work with me?"

"Yes. I'd be delighted." And with that, the other frost demon disappeared. Your eyes were wide with shock, before you looked to Freeza. He seemed to ease his shoulders, before looking at you. He took in your shock look, before his tail moved over and curled under your chin.

"You have witnessed a lot as of late... But would you be a dear and promise me one thing?" His voice lacked the ice and horror it previously had. It reminded you of the Freeza that had spoken to you in private. You eased yourself.

"What is it?"

"Trust me."

“... Okay.” You answered, not sure if you were even confident with your response. Freeza smiled at that, though it was one of his more small, real smiles for you.

“Good. I know what I’m doing. I can promise you that.” He glanced at the many other fighters already on the arena, his tail slinking away. “It would appear we will be starting shortly…”

“Freeza.” You started, gripping his shoulder. You had a lot to say, but with no time to say it. “... Don’t lose. Okay?”

“It would be a shame to promise you that, just to learn that I, and the rest of the others, are out-powered by the other universes. But I like a challenge.” Freeza mused, gently removing your hand from his shoulder. He regarded you with his ever confident, red eyes. “Trust me. And everything will turn out fine.”

~

You were now seated beside Whis, with Beerus on his other side, spectating the tournament. Supreme and Elder Kai sat behind the three of you, both filled with nerves. You could even tell that Beerus was very anxious.

"The time has finally come. Every universe is set and ready to go!" That voice from the teleporting earlier rang throughout the void. "Now, to introduce our competing universes! Universe 2!"

A group filled with female fighters posed.

"Universe 3!"

This universe had quite a few robotic beings.

"Universe 4!"

All the contestants from this universe had green tones and accents.

"Universe 6!"

The fighters who seemed to come from a parallel universe to your friends.

"Universe 7!"

Your friends waved, posed, intimidated, did what they needed to to reflect themselves. You couldn't help, but jump up and cheer.

"You got this, you guys!" You shouted in hopes they would hear.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Beerus shot, sending you a crossed look. "Don't drag attention to us!"

"I'm here for moral support, let me do my job." You shot back, not intimidated by the god of destruction.

"Universe 9!" The Grand Priest continued to announce.

This group looked to be a furry community. Lots of anthropomorphs going on down there.

"Universe 10!"

The fighters here all had pink tones and accents.

"And lastly, Universe 11!"

This group of fighters all wore the same uniform and they all posed as smoke-bombs went off to make a bigger show of their team. It might have been your imagination, but one of the members seemed to look directly at you. It was... Unnerving. You rubbed your eyes and looked back down, but he was looking away now. Yeah, probably your imagination.

"Now, to introduce the rulers of the omniverse! Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh!" Everyone looked up as two small figures appeared and danced around.

"We're glad you all made it! We're so excited to see you all fight! Let the best universe and fighters win!" The two small figures laughed, before disappearing. They didn't reappear on the bleachers, so you looked to Whis in curiosity.

"Where'd they go?" You asked, kind of freaked out. Those two could erase you with a snap of their fingers.

"Ah, they're seated elsewhere. They wished to have a better view." Whis gave you a reassuring smile. "You don't have to worry about them. Only thing you need to worry about is our universe and how it will hold up."

"We'll be okay." You looked back down to your band of friends. "We have the best fighters you could ever find, all packed into one universe."

"Now, I will quickly go over the rules, again. The tournament will last 100 taks. This central pillar will descend as time passes. When the top reaches the floor level, time will be up for the tournament." The Grand Priest spoke up, again, and you finally caught a glimpse of his small form.

"So, that's the Grand Priest?" You looked back to Whis. "He sort of looks like you."

"That's to be expected, he is my father after all." Whis smiled.

"Your father!" You exclaimed, but decided to drop it. You had other questions. "100 taks, how much time is that exactly?"

"About forty-eight earth minutes."

"So, they have forty-eight minutes to win all of this... Hopefully I don't run out of support material during all of this. It seems short for a battle royale." You scratched your neck, your gaze falling to Freeza. He could last forty-eight minutes in a fight... As long as his ego didn't get in his way.

"Weapons other than techniques are forbidden, as is killing." The Grand Priest went on. "Just knock your opponents off of the fighting stage. Even incapacitated fighters are safe until knocked off of the stage."

"You seem tense." Whis commented.

"I..." You clench your fists, trying to ease your breathes. This all was still happening too fast. The whole universe is on the line. You trusted in Freeza and the others capabilities, but... You couldn't help but worry.

"Skills to prevent falling, such as floating, cannot be used. However, Warriors with wings can still fly. No matter how wounded, using items to heal is forbidden. That is all for the rules." The Grand Priest finished. You looked to your fighters below and felt some of your tension ease away. They were ready and they would fight their hardest.

"Do you think they can win?" Supreme Kai muttered.

"Your fates are in their hands." Whis acknowledged.

"Shut up! You get to be spared, so you have no room to talk!" Beerus growled, before getting to his feet and shouting down at the others. It was supposed to be encouraging, but it sounded more like an order. "Go team! Don't give up, Universe 7!"

"So, Beerus has high hopes for his “team," huh?" You heard a familiar voice mock. You looked over to see another God of destruction, but this one was mouse-like. It clicked quickly where you recognized the voice. He was one of the ones speaking with Freeza through the communicator. You narrowed your eyes at him, your blood boiling, before looking back to Beerus.

"I'm gonna ignore that..."

"Oh, you're not going to retort? How unexpected!" Whis acted slightly surprised at Beerus’ refusal to respond, but you could tell it was more of a ruse.

"Him and I are not in good conditions at the moment."

"He seems like a rat." You commented, shooting another glare at the mouse God of Destruction. He seemed to recognize you and quickly averted his eyes. You had some dirt on him, if he provoked it, you could mess him up.

~Freeza's P.O.V.~

"Alright, remember what we talked about." Freeza merely glanced over as Goku's son began to speak. He wasn't in the mood to be bossed around, but he was amused by the display. "Always stick with someone and never fight someone else alone."

"Sounds like a boring plan." Vegeta spat, not interested in teaming up. Freeza, unfortunately, agreed. He had no desire to aid any of these miscreants.

"I'll keep it in mind." Freeza decided to comment, a smirk coming to his lips. The others began to inspect their challengers, as Freeza glanced up at the stands. You were particularly easy to spot, considering your casual choice in clothes. It annoyed him that you never liked to dress nice, but he was thankful for your sloppiness in this scenario. He needed to keep an eye on you.

Freeza's eyes snapped to a group of fighters who were eyeing him down. He couldn't help but smirk, as he felt his ki begin to surge through his whole body. A chance to show off his deadly power? Yes, please.

"Hm, I feel so much bloodlust around. This prickling air... It's wonderful!" Freeza hummed to himself. He so much wanted to tear these other warriors apart, but at least he had a chance to dominant in physical power. It had been a while.

"And now, Warriors of each universe. Prepare yourselves." Freeza looked up, once more, as the Grand Priest spoke up. He raised his arm and everyone tensed. Even the frost demon himself tensed, but not out of fear. Rather, out of excitement. "Let the Tournament of Power begin!"


	7. The Tournament of Power Finally Begins

It didn't take long before the whole arena was filled with explosions. Unsurprisingly, the first to take off was Goku, much to Freeza's amusement. His son called after him, as the strange raven-haired man flew off. Freeza still wasn't sure what was so special about that one. He had never seen him around before.

Didn't take long for the token female and the saiyan Prince to fly off either. Goku's brat was scrambling, and Freeza sighed in pity, as he stepped away. But his smirk soon came back to his face, as he began to charge the ki within his core.

"I'm off to enjoy myself too." He announced. Freeza then began to fire blasts of ki at anyone who came into his vision. Chuckles left his mouth, as the bloodlust began to rise and blind him. He missed this.

Instead of rushing into things, like most of the others, Freeza decided to calmly walk through the throng. If anyone tried to interrupt his leisurely stroll, he would blast them away. He hummed as he walked amidst the chaos. He spotted one fighter out of the corner of his eye, charging him. He lifted his hand and blasted him away with ease.

~Reader's P.O.V.~

"Why did we bother planning?" Supreme Kai mumbled, as you watched just about everyone go their separate ways.

"Good grief." Elder Kai lowered his head.

"Curse every one of them." Beerus growled.

"Freeza, I hope you know what you're doing..." You mumbled as you clasped your hands together. It was too quick for you to see, but the first fighter was knocked off of the arena. You didn't see who attacked her, but you watched her fall before suddenly appearing on the benches with her universe. She looked so afraid and ashamed, all at once. "So, when they get knocked off the stage, they end up back here."

"Don't get knocked off the arena, Universe 7!" Beerus reminded them with a loud shout. But you weren't sure anyone could hear through all the chaos down below. The cat God looked over to the remaining group and hissed. "They're being surrounded!"

"It's alright." Supreme Kai reassured him. "They're sticking to the plan and will be fighting together. They'll protect each other."

You looked down below to the original group and it's just as they said, they were back-to-back together. They were surrounded, but they each began to wail on them with their attacks. Tien began by blinding their foes with a solar flare, while the others followed with their own powerful attacks. But when the dust from the attacks cleared, the enemies were barely scathed.

"And now Goku!" Beerus screeched. You looked over to find the battle-loving saiyan in a Full Nelson. You gritted your teeth. This wasn't good.

"He let his guard down." Elder Kai sighed. You watched as Goku struggled in the hold and you hoped deep down that he was holding back. He hadn't even gone super, yet. As if reading your mind, Beerus spoke up.

"Goku, use your full power! You've got more than that, don't you?!" Goku wrestled an arm out of the hold and dealt a few punches to his attacker. He wasn't released though, as his attacker began to walk to the edge. It almost seemed like... "He's trying to take Goku down with him!"

"That's indeed a good way to eliminate a powerful enemy." Elder Kai hummed. You all watched with bated breath, before suddenly a blue spark came from the two. Something fell off the ledge and you prayed Goku wasn't part of it. To your relief, the Saiyan pulled himself back onto the arena.

"Hey, Goku! If you can beat him with Blue, why didn't you do it earlier?!"

"Sorry, Beerus! I didn't want to use up my full power, yet!" Goku called back up through the noise.

"That's fine, but there's no point if you lose." Whis tsked, not sure what to do about Goku. No one knew what to do about him. Only one minute had passed and already the tournament was beginning to stress you out. You huffed. It wouldn't help to worry, it was time to support the best you could.

~Freeza's P.O.V.~

Freeza finished off the grotesque pig monster. He wasn't dead, but the frost demon needed a plan to push the thing off the edge. He would rather die than touch him with his bare hands. A commotion reached Freeza's ears and he looked over to see Goku sparring against three wolf-like creatures. The saiyan was only in his base form, so they probably weren't an issue.

"Goku seems to be having quite a lot of fun." Freeza chuckled, catching something out of the corner of his eye. "I suppose I should start really having fun, too."

"Got you!" A winged demon shrieked, diving down towards Freeza. Without turning around, the tyrant fired a death beam behind him. It was a direct hit, destroying the opponents wing. Freeza hummed and turned to face the insignificant creature.

"I've decided to use you as my play thing." Freeza chuckled, looking down at the wounded enemy. The tyrant held up his finger and charged some ki. A sadistic smile carved into his features and he began to ruthlessly mutilate the demon to the edge of death.

"Please, stop!" The winged demon begged.

"What's wrong? The fun's only just starting." Freeza smirked, but paused his attacks. The space emperor took a step forward and his foe hopped to his feet in fear.

"H-Help me!" The demon cried, running towards the edge of the arena. He jumped willingly off the edge, rather to be disqualified than to continue to face Freeza.

"That easy, hm? This tournament will be over before we know it."

~Reader's P.O.V.~

"He's already gotten one warrior out." You announced to the others who were with you. They had their focus on Goku and Vegeta who were dealing with a lot of Warriors from Universe 9. The enemy Freeza had just gotten out was from the same universe, leaving three Warriors behind, all of which were facing the two full-blooded saiyans.

"If those two get their last three fighters out, it's one step closer to not being erased." Beerus clenched his fists in anticipation. You looked over to Goku and Vegeta's fight. They were facing off against humanoid wolves and you felt uncomfortable watching them. The two managed to coax them to the edge. The wolves became nervous and looked to be using a last resort.

"Danger Triangle Beam!" They shouted, causing swirls of blue, red, and yellow to mix into one powerful beam. But that wasn't gonna stop the two saiyans who were only in their first phase of super.

"Final-" Vegeta brought his wrists together, charging a Final Flash.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted, launching his energy forward with Vegeta at the same time. The two powerful attacks blended together and easily cut through the wolves last straw. They tumbled off the edge, knocking out the last fighters of Universe 9.

"All of the Universe 9 Warriors have dropped out. Therefore Universe 9 will be erased." The Grand Priest announced. The fighting in the arena ceased for a moment, as a chill seemed to feel the area. The Kai of universe 9 gave out a shout of anguish, before suddenly the forms of him, the God of destruction, and the fighters of Universe 9 flickered away. Your eyes widened in shock.

"A-Are they gone?" Beerus choked, before looking at his attendant. "Whis, what about Universe 9 itself?"

"Let's see..." Whis looked to his staff and the orb atop it flickered. He stared into it, before his own eyes widened slightly. "Oh my. Everything went completely bye-bye."

"They really erased an entire universe..."

"And that could be us next." You wrung your hands, but shook your head. "But it won't be. We can't lose."

"Such confidence, our team could learn a thing or two from you." Whis hummed.

The tournament resumed. Your focus turned to Krillin and 18, who had teamed up. They began to knock out several opponents who foolishly decided to engage the two. It was nice seeing them work together to dwindle the numbers of the opponents. You watched them defeat a particular tricky foe, a blind wolf who could detect opponents by scent.

"You're really on fire today!" Beerus cheered, glad to see his team prevailing. You smiled, glad to see Krillin doing so well, when a familiar figure approached from behind him. Frost was quick to knock Krillin off his feet, sending him over the edge of the arena. Marking him as the first sent out of the Tournament. Krillin appeared in the row in front of you. "Walnut, what the heck are you doing?!"

"It's Krillin." The monk corrected.

"You got too carried away!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You did your best, Krillin. I'm not at all bothered." Supreme Kai glared, ice laced across his words.

"Y-Your eyes say otherwise!"

"Well, what's done is done." Beerus sighed, turning his attention back to the tournament. "Cheer everyone on! That's all you can do now."

"You're right." Krillin also focused back to the arena. "Sorry, everyone! Please pick up my slack for me!"

"We've only been five minutes in and we've already lost a fighter..." You tensed, but noticed the shame wafting off of Krillin. You placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked back to you. You gave him a half-hearted smile. "You did your best, Krillin. We have to rely on the others now and I know they can do it."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Now, I think it's a perfect time to initiate one of my motivating ideas." You couldn't help the grin that slid onto your face, as you pulled out a speaker and a flash drive. Krillin noticed your look and laughed nervously.

"Oh no..."

"Oh, yes~"

~Freeza's P.O.V.~

"Those colorful brats." Freeza muttered, looking at the two self-proclaimed Zen-Oh. He narrowed his eyes, feeling a twist in his chest as they looked at him. "The difference between their cute voices and horrendous acts... I find it quite vexing. One day, I promise I will reign over you."

"Freeza!" The ice demon blinked before looking up to the stands. He quickly caught sight of his human standing on the seats, holding something up into the air. The object in her hand seemed familiar and it confirmed his suspicions, when rimshots and a speeding guitar sounded through the air.

"Poa da, poa da, poa, poa, poa da, poa da, poa! poa da, poa da, poa, poa, poa da, poa da, poa!" The vocals resounded and Freeza smirked at the choice of music. Of course, SHE would pick something like this.

"Who's that annoying pipsqueak up there?" Freeza looked over to see a large, humanoid creature dressed in a white robe. The ice demon could feel a fire light in his chest. This creature's words irked him.

"Sono furue wa DARK SIDE! FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA FREEZA!" Freeza could barely hear his human sing along with the song that seemed a touch too metal for her. The space tyrant turned to face this new creature and gave a sinister smile.

"That "pipsqueak" is my queen." Freeza announced, before extending his arms out, a surge of ki rolling across him. "And now you will give penance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologize to all of you people for the late update! I love all of you and I'm sorry I forgot!
> 
> The truth is I, unfortunately, have the corona virus. It's like a crappy head-cold and I've been bedridden because of social isolation. The days have seemed to blend together and I didn't realize Friday and Saturday came so quick! Good thing I pre-wrote this stuff, amiright?
> 
> I love all of you, again! Have a great week! Enjoy the metal music!
> 
> Song is "F" by Maximum the Hormone, here is an AMV of the song, [Maximum the Hormone - "F"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFh8boQECWw)  
> Usually I don't mention it, but if y'all are interested and like more Dragon Ball AMVs, check out my YouTube Channel. I don't post often on there, but if you like Dragon Ball and/or video game AMVs, you might enjoy!
> 
> Here's a link to one of my AMVs, it's a Vegeta one, I made it around the same time as my Vegeta fic, "Complain." [Vegeta AMV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99Ih8IQk-G0)  
> 


	8. Fall in Line

Freeza rolled his shoulders, feeling for the ki of the others. He had been fighting that red alien before, but had lost him in a rampage. Apparently, one of the female saiyans snapped and began fighting like a wild ape. The frost demon was not amused. He wasn't sure where his previous opponent had fled to, but he would find him.

"What a mess..." Freeza remarked, looking at the damage of the rampage. The arena was broken apart now, plates of it shifting up. Like an artsy canyon. Supposedly, the arena was made of the toughest material in the multiverse. The damage is a testimony to the fighters. "Let's hope those other saiyans don't prove to be a hindrance..."

Suddenly, Freeza recognizes some ki that was hidden behind a pile of rubble. He smirked as he slid over silently, before grabbing the fighter by the neck. It was his lost opponent, back in his clutches. His opponent groaned, only half conscious, as Freeza dragged him towards the ki he was originally following.

"For now, we should gather all our members." The tyrant caught the voice of the namekian and decided to make his appearance. He stepped over and looked upon the small group of fighters from Universe 7. "Find the other-"

"Sorry to keep you all waiting." Freeza hummed, before holding up his captured fighter. The old human glanced at him warily.

"Freeza!" Freeza looked over to see the saiyan Prince with outrage on his face. "That's my target. No stealing!"

"First come, first serve, Vegeta." Freeza sneered at the saiyan, before tossing his opponent off the edge. He disappeared, probably already returning to the stands. The saiyan hissed in anger, but decided to leave it.

"That leaves 17, 18, and..." The tri-clops started noting the fighters left.

"And Dad." The half-saiyan finished. Freeza rolled his eyes, looking off in the direction of Goku's ki. That saiyan had his own problems to deal with now, as for Freeza... The frost demon folded his arms and smirked. What else could he get away with here?

~Reader's P.O.V.~

"Man, that saiyan was powerful and she was only in the first phase of super." You frowned, sitting up straight in your seat. "Universe 6 saiyans are not to be taken for granted... But neither are our saiyans."

"Yeah! Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan got this! They're the strongest fighters I know." Krillin affirmed, pumping a fist into the air. You would've commented about Freeza, but you knew that Krillin could never learn to fully like him. You couldn't blame him, being blown up is never a good thing.

"Ms. ___." You blinked before looking over. Standing to your side was the Grand Priest himself. You were surprised by his appearance and even more so for directly addressing you. He offered an empty smile. "You are a guest from Universe 7, yes?"

"I am..." You answered, slightly hesitant.

"We weren't informed of visitors, but you've gained the attention of the Zen-Ohs. What with your..." He trailed off, looking at the speaker sitting beside you. "Music."

"Oh, well, I'm glad I caught their eyes?"

"They would like to have a word with you, if you don't mind."

"Shoot, I mean, uh-"

"Allow me to accompany." A hand was placed on your shoulder and you looked up to see Whis with a strained smile. "Father."

"As you wish." The Grand Priest's eyes narrowed, but his smile remained. You blinked and suddenly found yourself standing on the high-floating platform with Whis. You looked ahead to see two small, colorful beings. No doubt, the Zen-Ohs. They always seemed to be smiling, which unnerved you.

"___! ___!" One cheered.

"Your music was fun!" The other cheered.

"She's a special guest Zen-Ohs." Grand Priest reminded.

"We like you!" The first cheered, again.

"But you weren't invited!" The second piped in.

"You need an invitation!"

"Or fight!"

"But your team is full!"

"Already full!"

"I didn't know I needed an invitation. If I did, I wouldn't have tagged along." You hurriedly apologized. Whis' hand remained on your shoulder and it slightly eased your nerves. But his grip tightened as the Zen-Ohs went on.

"That's okay!" The first giggled.

"We just have to erase you now!" The second hummed. And suddenly all your fears crashed back onto your shoulders.

"What?! No, you don't have to-!" You held your hands up in defense. The Zen-Ohs clapped their hands and you waited. And waited... And nothing. You exhaled the breath you were holding and looked at your hands. "Um..."

"Huh?" The first tilted his head.

"Weird." The second agreed.

"What do you mean?" You asked, confused yourself. Weren't they going to erase you?

"We tried to erase you..." The first started.

"But clap-clap, nothing!" The second answered, clapping his hands to emphasize.

"You tried to erase me, but... It didn't work?" You were beyond surprised, but also relieved. But why couldn't they get you? And then it clicked. You weren't from their multiverse, they couldn't touch you.

"Okay!" The first smiled wide.

"You can stay!" The second laughed.

"And... Can I still play my music, too?" You asked, overstepping your boundaries a little. The Grand Priest watched you with a mix of curiosity and annoyance. Freaky.

"Yeah, keep playing!"

"We like the music!"

"Cool, nice talking to you both. Whis?" You looked to your favorite Angel Attendant. He tapped his staff on the ground and you both appeared back in your seats. Beerus looked over in curiosity.

"So, what was that about?" The cat God asked.

"The Zen-Ohs intended to erase her." Whis cold front melted, as an astounded and relieved one took its place. "But they couldn't."

"What do you mean they couldn't?"

"They literally couldn't erase her. She's invulnerable to their power." Whis smiled down at you. "A lucky one, aren't you? You could still fall to death here, but complete erasure? You're safe."

"I wish I could tell Freeza. He would be excited to hear that." You sighed, looking back down to the broken arena.

"He heard you singing along with that song from earlier. He probably could hear you if you did it again." Beerus pointed out, lounging on the stone bench. You hummed in thought, looking through your Dragon Ball playlist on your phone. You paused as an idea came to your head.

"A musical number!"

"... What?" You ignored Beerus' perturbed look as you switched to your Broadway musical playlist. You pulled up some instrumentals and grinned.

"Now, time to get changed into my costume!"

"... What?!"

"Kami, save us all." Supreme Kai bowed his head, not sure what to expect.

~Freeza's P.O.V.~

The frost demon was busying himself with watching others fight back and forth, particularly the old man who managed to keep up. At the moment, Freeza sat on an overhang of the broken arena when he heard the piano start from above. He looked up, surprised to see his human had managed to change clothes during all of this. How could she do that without being spotted?

"Freeza! I'm giving you a message! The first half right now, and the second half when I'm done singing!" She called from above. She was dressed in a white blouse, tan trousers stuffed into black boots, and a purple tailcoat. She looked quite flattering in his colors, though he always preferred the blood red on her. "Freeza, I can't-"

"..." Freeza waited for her to finish, but realized she would after the song. She turned around and raised her arms.

~Reader's P.O.V.~

"You say, "Your place up in space and your race shouldn't be blown away"." You began to sing, turning around to face the arena once more. You waved your hand in exaggeration, your tailcoat shifting at your movements. "You try to fight back while my forces attack and yet still you defy."

You raised up your fist, gaining confidence and projecting your voice further.

"Bardock guessed, his planet would fall from the stage unless he took a stand." You brushed your hair back, a sinister smirk coming across your face. Being around Freeza, it was much easier to match his tendencies now. "Now I've put him to rest. The future will never be changed by a monkey man."

You stepped over and sat on the edge of the stands, placing your hands on your chest, dramatically. Ginyu would be proud.

"JUST GIVE UP." You swiveled your legs around, so you were lying on your stomach. You kicked your legs up, showing off your form. "You've been warned. This is not even my Final Form."

You rolled back onto your feet and laughed.

"JUST GIVE UP." You bent back, but curled your body forward, again. "Take the fall. You don't want me to give Ginyu a call.

"Saiyans tried; Now they're fried. So unless you're fond of genocide." You held a hand out and Whis tossed you his staff. You twirled around and pointed it directly at your frost demon. "Bow your head, here's my pitch: Fall in line, be mine, or else in time you'll tell Vegeta, "LIKE A BITCH"."

You placed the staff on the ground and danced around it, before twirling it back into your arms.

"DA DA DA DAT DA, YAT DA DA DA DYE YA DA, DA DA DAT DAT DYE YA DA!" You held the staff with both hands, extending it from your body as you kicked your legs out. You moved across the stone benches, as everyone looked on in surprise. "DA DA DA DAT DA, YAT DA DA DA DYE YA DA, DA DA DAT DAT DA!"

You dropped down beside Krillin and put an arm around his shoulders. He stiffened up in surprise, but you were unphased.

"You claim this fight's in vain and that you're late for lunch." You playfully punched Krillin in the shoulder, before hopping back onto your feet. "I'll strike you once again with my Kidney Punch!"

You stepped back to the edge of the seats, again, leaning your head against the staff.

"So before I defeat ya, just try my Stuffed Crust Pizza." You tipped the staff down and sang into it like a mic, before holding up your hand, again. "In five minutes I'll beat ya, or my name isn't Freeza."

You extended your arms out, again.

"Surrendah, I'll end ya. The Saiyans aren't here to defend ya." You brushed out your tailcoat, as you placed the end of the staff on the flat ground, again. "JUST GIVE UP."

You swung the staff out, like a sword, before spinning it in a circle.

"Join my cause. I will fight and find the Dragon Balls for myself, yes just me. And I'll wish for Immortality." You brought your hand out, palm-up, before clenching it. "You ask why I'm so bad... well, it's mostly to impress my Dad."

You gently drew the staff through the air, before pointing it at your frost demon one more time.

"So if you flip my switch, I will blow your planet to pieces. Tell Vegeta..." You blew Freeza a kiss. "LIKE A BITCH."

You placed the staff on the ground and sent a thumbs-up to Whis. The Angel lifted his hand and you felt the staff lock in place.

"DA DA DA DAT DA, YAT DA DA DA DYE YA DA, DA DA DAT DAT DYE YA DA." You released the staff and began to tiptoe around it. "DA DA DA DAT DA, YAT DA DA DA DYE YA DA, DA DA DAT DAT DA!"

You grabbed onto the staff with one hand.

"EVERYBODY!" You shouted, the others who had complied to singing (Whis and Old Kai, really) along with a few others who decided to join in from other universes sang along. While they did so, you grabbed ahold of the staff with your other hand and began to swing around it. Your first time performing the brief pole-dancing routine that the Ginyu Force had taught you.

"DA DA DA DAT DA, YAT DA DA DA DYE YA DA, DA DA DAT DAT DYE YA DA!" As everyone sang, you slid to a finished and flicked your hair back. You extended an arm out as you panted. "DA DA DA DAT DA, YAT DA DA DA DYE YA DA, DA DA DAT DAT DYE YA DA..."

"... Be erased!" You finished.

~Freeza's P.O.V.~

The tyrant's eye twitched as his human finished her display. One part of Freeza was filled with pride for the song clearly meant for him. Another part of him was annoyed by some of the lyrics. They were painfully mocking and ridiculous at times. But one thing is for sure.

"I'm incredibly turned on now... I will make her pay for that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse all the music support for the competition. This will not be what happens for the whole rest of the story. At the time of writing this, I was struggling with how the Reader could be involved in the tournament. I had to come up with ways she could support without interfering in the competition. It will not be a song every chapter. But I hope you enjoy the songs I do put down!
> 
> Enjoy the song! [Just Give Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byYi9mGfigY)  
> BTW, someone said my writing gives them TeamFourStar vibes. Fun fact, TFS is what got me into DBZ. I watched their abridged series and after pushing through season 1, I fell in love with the series. So good! I have gone on to watch as much as the show as I can. And as you guys know, I now enjoy some of the games released for the series. So, if you get TFS vibes from my writing, do not be surprised! They inspired me to invest in these characters. (Also, LittleKuriboh is the best Freeza voice, just saiyan.)


	9. "More Important" Things

"Gohan's against the last fighter of Universe 10?" You looked away from watching Freeza to look at the half-saiyan's work. He was indeed facing off against the final fighter from Universe 10, but his movements seemed... Psychedelic. "What's that fighter doing down there?"

"He's spreading out his ki and his physical image. So, you can't track him by eyes or energy." Krillin explained.

"Shoot, that's smart. Think Gohan's got this?"

"I sure hope he does." Krillin frowned. You both watch as Gohan dodged his opponent a few times. They had a stand-off and Gohan remained in place rather than charging or dodging the attack. The opponent landed a hit, but Gohan began to whale on him.

"He can't sense his opponent's movements, so he's getting hit to be able to counter!" Beerus observed, seeming slightly relieved.

"But with that method, every time he gets hit, he'll certainly take damage." Whis reminded, shifting the staff in his hands.

"His enemy won't stop regardless of getting countered. They're both going for broke." Beerus gritted his teeth. "Don't lose, Goku's kid!"

"Gohan's attacks have started hitting!" Krillin exclaimed, as you watched the mystic saiyan's attacks pick up in strength and accuracy.

"He's used too much energy for his feints." Whis noted. Gohan jumps up into the air and draws his hands back. You would recognize that move from anywhere.

"Ka.. Me... Ha... Me... Ha!" He shouts before launching his attack down at his opponent. The guy didn't stand a chance as he tumbled off of the arena.

"All of the Universe 10 fighters have been wiped out. Therefore Universe 10 will be erased!" The Grand Priest announced. You looked away as the beings from Universe 10 flickered out of existence. It still scared you and your heart would break seeing it happen to your friends. You looked out to the field to also see Gohan mourning, despite his win.

"... I wonder if winning makes us the bad guys..." You sighed and lowered your head.

~

That other frost demon, ironically named Frost, was beginning to mess with your fighters. It irked you slightly, seeing a knock-off of Freeza. This one seemed a lot more cocky, too. But maybe that's because you always sided with Freeza. Your tyrant had a huge ego that could hardly be challenged.

"So, you and Freeza are still together after all this time." Krillin noted, grinning slightly. "It's been what? Almost two years?"

"Yeah, weird to think I've known you all for three years." You smile a little, glad to be distracted from the tournament. "I feel bad I still haven't gotten to know some of you well. Like your wife, 18, I've only had a handful of conversations with her."

"You've been busy... Hfil, we've been busy, too. Just drop by when you can." Krillin hesitated. "That is, if we win."

"We will, we got the best fighters out there."

“Yeah, you're right..." Krillin glanced out and his expression softened as he watched 18. You smiled, too. You always loved seeing the true love these fighters have for their families and lovers. "You know, speaking of wives, I'm surprised Freeza hasn't gone the whole mile and got hitched with you."

"You're surprised?"

"I guess? The guy, after you were revived, kept going on and on about how you're "his queen" and you're “not in any position to be courted by anyone but” him." Krillin mocked the frost demon's voice and you laughed lightly. That sure sounded like Freeza. "For someone so possessive, he's not really good at showing it."

"Yeah, well..." You sighed and brought up one of your legs, hugging it. "He's focused on "more important" things. Like becoming stronger so he can beat Goku and rule the universe."

"That sounds more like optional goals."

"So is marrying me, I guess." You bit your lip, pressing your forehead to your knee. "Can... Can I be honest with you?"

"Considering you helped save our world once, of course." Krillin grinned, sounding amused that you'd think otherwise.

"I... I don't think he feels like he did before."

"Wait, really?" That one really stumped Krillin now.

"It's just... One year ago, we couldn't get enough of each other. But now... Sometimes he doesn't come to bed, he trains all day and night. Some days I don't even see him." You reflected on Freeza's absence in your recent life. "He's just... So obsessed with power, he forgets about everything else."

"I guess that's what you get when you date a sadist."

"Krillin."

"I'm joking!" Krillin held up his hands. "Alright, I see the problem now. It probably sucks, but he sounds just like Goku and Vegeta."

"... He does?"

"Yeah, forgetting about family and personal life? Classic Goku and Vegeta."

"But it's different. Goku and Vegeta train to protect their families! ... At least, Vegeta does. Freeza is becoming stronger for his own personal gain. Not for me or Kuriza." You dropped your leg back down, not convinced of the comparison.

"Hm... I don't know about Kuriza, but I know with certainty part of why he's becoming stronger is for you." Krillin smiled a little. "When you died, he became partly Ultra Instinct. Whis said it's a form only someone with the potential to become a god can gain. And he only got it after he lost you. Not only does he love you, but you're a source of his power."

"I... I never thought of it like that."

"You know, if Freeza is forgetting about you, you shouldn't wait for him to change. Just grab those reins and show him that you need him." Krillin encouraged.

"Freeza isn't one to be bossed around."

"That hasn't stopped you before. I should know, you never let that guy get away with crap." Krillin reminded you. You did stop Freeza in his tracks... A lot. "I just got an idea."

"What now?"

"If he isn't gonna propose to you, you should just propose to him."

"What's wrong with you and Goku?!"

"What? Did he already suggest it?"

"Yes, but why do you both think proposing to Freeza is such a good idea?"

"I don't actually know. But could it hurt?" Krillin offered. You frowned, and looked down to the large arena below. How would Freeza act if you were the one to propose?

~

The next few moments happened quickly, and your head was spinning by the end of it. First, Tien performed a suicide drop to take out another fighter. And Roshi fought off Frost, helping Vegeta, before willingly dropping off the stage from exhaustion. Both fighters joined you in the bleachers, Krillin helping Roshi recover. Surprisingly, Beerus was easy on them, considering their falls were not in vain.

It seemed that Frost had a vendetta for Vegeta for some reason. When you voiced it, Whis was happy to inform you.

“Long story short, Vegeta caught Frost cheating and destroyed him in a fair fight.” Whis chuckled. “Frost demons can hold quite the grudge.”

He could say that, again. Speaking of...

You watched the arena now and began to search for Freeza. You hope he was being careful, this Frost character was being tricky and you weren’t sure he would hold his deal with Freeza. You finally spotted Freeza standing atop a higher platform. He was scanning the arena and you were hoping it was because he was playing safe.

~Freeza’s P.O.V.~

“Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. I guess I’ll find my next playmate.” Freeza chuckled softly to himself. He glanced up at the stands and caught the eye of his human. She seemed distressed, which was entirely the opposite of how he felt. This tournament was a walk in the park, he just needed to play his cards right.

Freeza’s gaze and interest was then caught by a little hustle going off to the side. Goku’s spawn was engaging with a Yardrat at the moment. Freeza hadn’t seen one of those for a while and was impressed at the strategy the creature took. That Instant Transmission was a fickle thing, and Freeza would be lying if he said it didn’t irk him how his own human used it.

He didn’t have enough fingers and toes to count how many times she’s denied teleporting him to Goku to fight.

He would need to ask her to teach him later, for now. Freeza dropped down and landed in front of the half-saiyan, as the Yardrat began charging up an attack.

“I see you’re having trouble.” Freeza chuckled lightly.

“An ally.” The Yardrat noted, dismissing his attack. Freeza focused his senses on the alien and was amused to find a low power level. A super saiyan was having trouble with this? Pathetic.

“You’re having trouble with an opponent of this level. You’re not as good as I thought. I’m disappointed.” Freeza mused, staring off the new opponent.

“What?!” Gohan growled.

“And they call you “a race of warriors.” What a joke.” Freeza mocked, glancing back at Gohan. “Fortunately, I’ve found myself an opportunity.”

~Reader’s P.O.V.~

“I’m getting a bad feeling.” Tien began as he watched with you the interactions of Freeza and Gohan below. “He’s definitely up to something.”

“What do you mean?” You were surprised at the sudden accusation. “He’s on our side.”

“Yes, but he might have different motives than the rest of us.” Whis hummed.

“He’ll be erased if he attacks his own universe!” You defended. “He wouldn’t do that.”

“I’m not saying he will try to sabotage our existence,” Whis started. “But I could see him getting our warriors out of the way to win himself.”

“But why? To wish on the Super Dragon Balls? You all promised him the earth ones already.”

“The Super Dragon Balls can make any wish imaginable come true.” Whis smirked. “He could even wish for the death of a god.”

“WHAT?!” Beerus just about roared, as he leered at Whis. “You’re suggesting that he wants to get rid of me?!”

“Of course, he is one of the few applicable to become the God of Destruction after you. I could see it in his plans to get rid of you now to attain such power.” Whis shrugged.

“You said it yourself, ___, he’s been trying to attain a power even stronger than Goku. This could be his big break.” Krillin remarked from your conversation from earlier. Your blood ran cold, because he just might be right. You looked back down to Freeza who faced off against the Yardrat. And you remember his own words from before the tournament started.

“Trust me.” He had requested. You took a deep breath and relaxed.

“I trust him.” You announced, gaining surprised looks from the others. “He’ll do the right thing. I know it.”

“I’m still giving him fair warning.” Beerus growled.

~Freeza’s P.O.V.~

“Freeza! Don’t even think about getting rid of that boy!!” Beerus screamed from above in warning. Freeza smirked in amusement. Was that what the God of Destruction was assuming? It seemed someone was nervous.

“It appears your soul is impure.” The Yardrat nodded to Freeza, before motioning to the both of them. “For the sake of my people, I will defeat you both!”

“That sounds amusing.” Freeza chuckled, before leaping off to the side. He folded his arms and watched in interest. “I’ll just wait my turn. I will sit back and observe until it’s my turn.”

“Abandoning your ally? What a traitorous universe yours is.” The Yardrat brought his fingers up and began to rapidly transport, again. He began to fire at Gohan, who did his best to retaliate. But the half-saiyan was easily overwhelmed and brought to his knees. The Yardrat appeared in front of him. “It’s over. Say your prayers!”

The alien held up his hand and summoned a large ball of ki, ready to decimate Goku’s spawn with it. Freeza was even more disappointed to see the son of his rival fall so quickly and decided he’s had enough. With a quick fire of his death beam, he destroyed the ball of ki. The Yardrat looked over in surprise.

“You’ll have to forgive me. My hand slipped.” Freeza smirked at the look of annoyance crossing the Yardrat’s features.

“Freeza!” Gohan shouted, sounding both like a surprise and a warning.

“I thought you weren’t going to interfere.” The Yardrat commented dryly.

“While watching I changed my mind.” Freeza gave a shrug, but made it clear he didn’t give a care about what anyone here thought.

“Then I’ll knock you off first!” The Yardrat shouted, before disappearing. Freeza felt the ki appear beside him and he swiftly knocked the alien away with the swing of his tail. The opponent crashed into the nearby rubbled and groaned as he sat up. “How?!”

“Please, if you’re relying on that little trick, defeating you will be embarrassingly easy.” Freeza approached the beat-up alien. The Yardrat desperately teleported away, but Freeza was having none of that. He sensed his ki and quickly zipped up to him in the air. The creature was overcome with fear at the frost demon’s speed. “Like I said, embarrassing.”

Freeza nailed a fist into the face of the Yardrat, scattering him into the ground. The space emperor dropped to the ground, feeling a familiar blood lust flood into his veins. His tail struck out and curled around the alien’s neck, bringing him up and slowly beginning to choke him. Freeza chuckled as he began to wail on the creature, every blow just as strong as the last.

“Goodbye.” Freeza laughed maniacally as he brought his finger up, charging a death beam. The frost demon was no longer in a tournament of power. He was in his element. He was a cold-blooded killer and he couldn’t wait to see the blood spill from this pathetic creature.

“Don’t do it, Freeza!” Gohan shouted. Freeza’s eye twitched as he fired his beam. He shifted the ki in his hands to cause the attack merely to graze the creature.

“Did you really think I would risk our survival?” Freeza dropped the Yardrat, before placing his foot on his head and adding pressure to it. The alien groaned in pain. “I missed his vitals, happy? But his fate after he falls from here is a completely different story.”

Freeza reeled back his leg, before kicking the body off of the stage. Another fighter disqualified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another universe down, but not much more happening in this chapter. Reader does get some advice from Krillin and everyone wonders if Freeza's willing to get rid of all the competition, including his own teammates. The usual.
> 
> Anyways, I have recovered from the corona virus and I have been able to attend my one face-to-face class! (The rest of my classes are online.) I hope the rest of you are doing well in work and/or school!
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	10. Ace in the Hole

Freeza snickered as he saw one of the gods of destruction glaring down at him. She should know better. One day, he would be ranked among them.

“Freeza!” With the sound of that shout, Freeza looked over to see Gohan rising to his feet. He glared at the frost demon, looking crossed.

“What a nasty look on your face. Are you mad at my actions?” Freeza placed a hand on his hip and glowered back at Gohan. “I stepped in, because you’re foolish enough to not go full power. You should have just turned Super Saiyan and fought back. You anticipate your enemy too much. I can’t comprehend this silly saiyan style of fighting.”

Gohan growled, gritting his teeth.

“How wonderful! An impressive fight from a master of combat.” Freeza looked over at the familiar voice, as Frost jumped down from a platform to face him.

“Don’t think about fighting him, Frost! He’s too powerful for you!” A voice shouted from above, no doubt belonging to Frost’s god of destruction.

“Champa, you worry too much. Our enemy is…” Frost lifted a finger and directed it to the hybrid saiyan. “This half-dead saiyan!”

Gohan choked, his eyes widening in surprise. Even Freeza was surprised by such a statement. But he did say he was working with Frost. That’s when a perfectly malicious idea came to his mind. One he would love to accomplish.

“The cat’s out of the bag now, hm?” Freeza chuckled darkly and he could feel the ki spike within the younger saiyan. Freeza gracefully stepped over to stand beside Frost, who mirrored the smirk across the space emperor’s face. The frost demon drawled his voice as he went on. “I was hoping to keep it a secret a little longer. Frost and I have a bit of a vendetta against saiyans. So we’ve decided to work together.”

Freeza turned to face Gohan, his smirk only widening. Gohan was a mix of rage and fear, and for a moment the emperor could recognize that strong willed child on Namek. He carried the exact same expressions.

“Be my guest, Frost. Go hurt him to your heart’s content.” Freeza held out his arm for Frost, as a sign to make the first attack.

“Oh no, master. I insist, you go.” Frost replied smugly back.

“Well… Since you insist.” Freeza smirked, before turning and making his way back towards Gohan. He began to allow his ki to charge within himself, as he moved closer.

“I’d like to see if you truly intend to work with me. If you should happen to be lying…” There was a warning tone to Frost’s voice, and Freeza didn’t like that. He would really enjoy pushing off the faker now, but patience is a virtue.

“Aren’t you skeptical? Suit yourself.” Freeza stopped before Gohan. The saiyan gave him a wary glance. Freeza sneered, and pulsed his ki. The saiyan felt the ki drop and rise, he furrowed his brows. That’s when Freeza shot forward with a barrage of punches.

Gohan’s reflexes seemed to be his most valuable asset at the moment. He was able to block every swing from Freeza. The frost demon then swung his body up and back, slamming his foot into the saiyan’s chin. Gohan flew back, slamming into a raised platform. Freeza didn’t hesitate to run forward and tackle the half-breed hard enough to smash through the mineral.

“You’re giving up already?” Freeza commented as he dropped onto his feet. Gohan was slammed into the ground during the conversation, but he sat up and looked at Freeza, incredulous. “Not that I’m letting you go either way!”

Freeza flew forward and went to backhand the child, when Gohan launched onto his feet. They clashed together, matching each other blow for blow. It wasn’t long before the saiyan was able to land a hit across the frost demon’s face. Freeza skidded back across the ground.

“This is your true power? Then I suppose I should go full strength too.” Of course, this wasn’t the peak of Freeza’s strength, but this was as far as he knew to reach. Ultra Instinct would be obtained later. Freeza flexed the posture of his whole body and when his muscles tightened, his scales hardened and became gold.

“Amazing…” Frost breathed as he watched in awe. And with that, Freeza advanced on Gohan once more. They brawled it out, making more successful hits to the face, as they flew across the terrain in a frenzy. Freeza sensed Frost’s ki drop, and knew he was gaining the trust of the naive frost demon. Now was the time to drop the ball.

Freeza jumped into the air with a spin, before slamming his foot into the back of Gohan’s neck. The saiyan choked, gasping out, before collapsing to the ground. Freeza landed back on his feet, relaxing the strain in his muscles.

“Magnificent. I didn’t know you possessed such power.” Frost complimented as he stepped over.

“You can, too, with the right training.” Freeza noted, giving the fellow, younger frost demon a trusting glance. This one was especially young, maybe a hundred years younger than Freeza himself.

“Really?!” Hope filled Frost’s voice and Freeza knew he had him hooked.

“Maybe not golden…” Freeza dismissed his transformations, his golden scales flickering away. But he heaved with a grunt and his muscles became bulging, easily doubling his normal, slick size. “But you should be able to do this.”

“I can definitely do that.” Frost grunted, flexing his muscles before they also became more pronounced. He relaxed and waited for instructions from Freeza.

“Good. There’s an efficient way to fight in that form. Would you like to learn?”

“Of course.”

“It’s always best to use your full power early on in battle. After all, that form drains stamina considerably.” Freeza noted the corners of his lips curling.

“I see.” Frost smiled, a bit of innocence shining through.

“You learn quickly. Let me teach you one more thing. That is…” Freeza stepped forward. “Not to trust anyone.”

Frost stiffened, but it was too late. Freeza fired his death beam full force, sending Frost flying off of the platform and getting knocked out of the tournament.

“Universe 6’s Frost is out of the tournament.” The Grand Priest announced. Freeza hummed, as he heard Gohan get back to his feet.

“You’re cunning, Freeza. From that ripple of your energy and your first hit, I knew you weren’t serious. I played along with your plan. Happy?” Gohan didn’t seem happy, but he seemed more neutral about Freeza than earlier.

“I’m satisfied, yes. I’m glad you caught on, otherwise I would’ve killed you from your sheer stupidity.” Freeza relaxed his muscles, leaving his hindering full potential form.

“You tricked me!” A strained shout came from the stands, as Freeza looked up in amusement. Frost was enraged, and his fellow teammates looked at him warily.

“Do you really think I’d join forces with an amateur like you?” Freeza scoffed, but remained grinning. He loved the rage and betrayal Frost was feeling, it sent that nice heat through Freeza’s blood.

~Reader’s P.O.V.~

“What?! Amateur?! You dare… You dare treat me like an amateur!!” Frost shouted with fury, as Freeza turned away. He looked bored and considering the fight, you couldn’t blame him. Frost was utterly gullible, even to the point that you felt embarrassed for him. The other frost demon raised a hand, charging a beam of ki. “You’ll be erased! But not before paying for what you did to me!”

You were about to shout a warning to Freeza, when suddenly Frost whipped his arm around to aim at you. Your eyes widened and the attack was sent out too early for you to avoid it. You waited for the sting of a fatal injury or even death, when suddenly a familiar fan swung out in front of you. The wind created by the fan coursed with ki and dismissed the death beam.

“What?!” Frost cried out in anger. You looked to find your rescuer and was surprised to find Roshi had gotten up to bat away the attack.

“Look here, kiddo!” Roshi called back. “You keep your business between you and Freeza. Don’t come dragging us into your issues!”

“You annoying, old man! What do I care what you and your friends think?!” Frost shouted back, further growing in anger.

“If you had any semblance of common sense left, you’d back down.” Freeza’s voice called, sharp and threatening. Different from his mocking tone from before. You looked to find him looking directly in your direction. Was he worried that you could have gotten hurt?

What were you thinking? Of course he was worried, he doesn’t like when you're involved in conflicts.

“Fine, I’ll spare your little human. But you don’t get the same mercy!” Frost charged up his energy to attack Freeza, when he suddenly flickered out of existence. Just like the other universes that were erased. Everyone gasped in shock as Frost disappeared, before looking to the Zen-Oh’s.

“No attacks from the outside!” One announced.

“Do it again and we’ll erase all of Universe 6.” The second one warned.

“I’m very sorry!” Champa cried, bowing down toward the two childlike beings.

“Master Roshi.” You spoke up, gaining his attention. You bowed your head, grateful. “Thank you for that. I wasn’t prepared and probably would’ve been hurt or worse.”

“No need for thanks, young lady.” He gave you a crooked smile. “We’re all in this fight together, whether we’re on or off the arena. Losing you would be just as bad as a hit to our team as losing any of the rest of us.”

“He’s got a point.” Whis added. “Goku informed me that part of the reason Freeza’s even fighting is because of your influence. If you were to be killed…”

“Freeza could throw in the towel.” You finished.

“You were right about before.” Beerus admitted, to your surprise. “Freeza’s on our side and his display has just proven it.”

“I told you we could trust him. He’s on our team.” You assured him.

“I get the feeling he would have betrayed us… if Gohan hadn’t realized it.” Krillin frowned, on the edge of his seat with worry etched on his features.

“You have a point.” You admitted. “But I don’t see him benefiting from beating his own team members… aside from the bloodlust and the super dragon balls, but…”

“But what?” Beerus asked, interested at any tips you could give.

“If he’s trying to accomplish the latter goal… He’s going to make sure most of the competition is gone first. He isn’t going to risk our fighters so early in the game.” You fold your arms and sighed. “My Freeza plays dirty, but he also plays smart.”

~Freeza’s P.O.V.~

“Son Gohan.” Freeza spoke up, brushing some dust off his shoulders as he rolled his wrists. “Let’s continue to work together towards victory… and do our best.”

Freeza smirked, before turning and walking away. He wouldn’t forget the look of warning that crossed his “teammate’s” face. This fight was far from over and Freeza was just getting more excited by the second.

He only had twenty-nine minutes to make sure his cards were all laid out.

~Reader’s P.O.V.~

“How’s your dojo, Tien?” You decided to ask your old friend to try and ease the tension in the air.

“This might not be the best time or place to talk about it.” He gave you a sad smile.

“It might be. I am positive you guys will make it out fine. But just in case… it might be nice to hear about your lives now.” Your expression softened, as you tried to get your point across. Tien sighed and rested his elbows on his knees.

“It’s going well. Chiaotzu is helping me there, as you know. The students are smart and willing to learn.” Tien chuckled lightly and gave you an endearing look. “The dojo’s doors are always open to you, ___. You’ve done much for us and if I can repay you in that way…”

“I don’t know. Despite me hosting you guys, I’m not much of a fighter…”

“It might be good to learn a little though.” Tien straightened his posture and gave you a determined glance. “I might not be as strong as most of the others, but considering you’re an aide to an emperor, you might need to know how to at least protect yourself. Especially with just that incident a moment ago with Frost.”

“Maybe I’ll think about it, but flying and Instant Transmission seem to be enough for me for the time being.” You smile at his eagerness and you’re touched to know that he’d really like to teach you, if you were willing to learn. You looked back to the arena below as an idea came to your head. You looked to the group of friends/acquaintances beside you, and leaned back on your hands. “Hey, I just got an idea, if you guys can and are willing to help me.”

“What are you up to now?” Beerus rose a skeptical brow at you.

“Nothing harmful, I might have to ask the Zen-Ohs for permission… but it’s not something I want to do right away. Later. When the time is right.” You noted.

~

The tournament went on and you noticed Goku in a struggle. He seemed fine against the strange magic girl, that is, until he ran into a different fighter. Once you got a good look, you realized it was the fighter who had been staring at you earlier when the universes were being announced. You frowned and looked to Whis.

“Who is that guy?” You pointed to the stiff figure below.

“Hm? The one Goku is facing? That’s Jiren, from Universe 11. He’s their trump card.” Whis smirked slightly, as he twirled his staff. “You see he has enough power to kill a God of Destruction. At least, that’s what the rumors are.”

“That guy could kill a god?!” Krillin exclaimed, now looking down at his friend in worry. “That means we have no chance! None of us have beaten a god!”

“That may be true, but as you know, there’s several candidates down there for the successor of the God of Destruction.” Whis reminded him. “We aren’t going to lose just because one man can defeat a god.”

“Successors, what do you mean?” You asked, curious.

“I wasn’t the first god of destruction of Universe 7.” Beerus began. “There was one before me and I took his place, by defeating him in combat. I inherited his title, some powers pertaining to the title, and his immortality.”

“Immortal, then how can you be defeated?” Tien frowned.

“A god of destruction can die in combat. Just like how Zamasu killed me in another timeline.” Beerus pointed out, though you were clueless. You looked to Krillin for input.

“It was an incident that sprung up right after you left. It’s a story for another time.” He answered.

“Anyways, a god of destruction can usually tell who will succeed him. It has to be someone more powerful, but also willing.” Beerus looked down to the tournament. “At the moment, I have three possible successors. The first, obviously, being Goku. He gains techniques, power, and strength fast. He’s a quick learner and his one motivation is to become the most powerful he can be.”

You watched Goku below moving at speeds faster than light as he tried to move Jiren, slowly building up to stronger forms.

“He doesn’t seem interested, since he has no interest in destroying planets.” Beerus yawned. “The second in line then is Vegeta. He’s quite powerful, too, though his motivation is to protect his family and defeat Goku, which are both temporary and weak things to push you. He’s also stubborn and rash, not that I’m not, but he could make hasty decisions.”

You watched as Vegeta shot the magic girl from behind, drawing her attention away from Goku.

“He heavily denied the invitation. Said he was done with destroying planets and had no more interest in immortality.” Beerus crossed his legs, his tail twisting. “And the third in line used to be the original one to inherit my title. But was overshadowed by the other two. He wasn’t happy to hear my interest had fallen on them. He’s capable, destroying planets is in his nature and-”

“It’s Freeza.” You announced, surprised yourself at the news. “He… He wants to be the next God of Destruction?”

“He’s very eager about it.” Whis piped up. “Always has been. Though he does suck up to Lord Beerus. It’s probably because he wishes to know the secrets to becoming so powerful. He’s not as humble as Goku and Vegeta who just politely asked.”

“It makes sense why he is the way he is.” You frowned. “Owning and destroying planets. He does the same thing as you, but with evil, selfish intent and he’s mortal.”

“That’s the one thing that worries me. If he were to take my spot, he wouldn’t keep the universe in balance. He’d most likely use it for selfish gain.” Beerus sighed. “I hope another heir comes one day before that lizard gets strong enough…”

“Perhaps they’re already here, you just haven’t noticed.” Whis jokes, though there seemed to be an underlying secret to his words.

“Is there something you aren’t telling me, Whis?” Beerus sent a glare to his attendant, who just laughed lightly.

“Oh no! Don’t mind me.”

You raised a brow at Whis, before looking back down to spot Freeza. He went back to lurking on top of platforms, watching the fights from above, much like you. His head turned and he caught your gaze. You smiled and blew him a kiss. He shook his head at your antics, but brought his hand up a little and clenched it.

Oh. He pretended to catch your kiss. You looked away in embarrassment.

Your thoughts trailed to what Beerus and Whis had said. Freeza could become a god. Jiren could kill a god. And Freeza did have a trick up his sleeve, he just hadn’t mastered it yet. Ultra Instinct, complete god power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Hopefully Roshi wasn't too OOC. I'm not really into the whole "old man flirts with younger girl" thing. I never found it funny. I do like TFS Roshi though, but that's because he calls people out. Respect.  
> But you know, I figured Roshi wouldn't try hitting on the Reader. Roshi is smart enough to know that you shouldn't hit on a girl that's dating a former/current enemy. Things could turn sour, fast.
> 
> This is weird, and you guys don't have to respond, but I've been thinking about giving the Reader a nickname to refer to outside of the story. I'm just getting tired of writing Reader all the time. That and I love stories where the author and readers call the main character a nickname like Squish or Marshmellow. If any of you guys have ideas or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. I have a lot of readers for this series and I just think it would be fun for us to have a nickname for the Reader.


	11. Resolve

You knew the moment Goku hopped to a high platform and raised both arms into the air that something was wrong. The spirit bomb was a powerful move, but Goku usually only used it as a last resort. It took so much energy to use and to be pulling it out this early in the game… You didn’t like what it implicated.

“The spirit bomb!” Krillin exclaimed, gripping the stone rail preventing the fighters from entering.

“Why did he return to his normal state?” Tien frowned, also finding the situation tense.

“When Goku gathers energy for the spirit bomb, it comes from many sources. Those sources could have evil intentions and corrupt the super state. Either way he’d be kicked out of it.” Krillin explained. You clench your fists, hoping that Goku knew what he was doing.

“I’m sorry, everyone!” Goku shouted as energy began to gather in between his raised hands. “Please, lend me your energy!”

You watched as several of your fighters from down below began to lend their energy. Gohan was the first to raise his hand, followed by Piccolo. 17 and 18 joined shortly after. To your surprise, you even watched Freeza raise his hand, his form glowing as he lent his energy to Goku. What a welcoming surprise.

Part of you was worried that was a bad sign, too.

Vegeta didn’t bother and went off to find his next fight.

“Thanks, everyone!” Goku shouted, smiling, but he still looked strained. You huffed and raised your arm up.

“Goku, use my energy, too!” You shouted, as your body began to glow. Krillin and the other fighters followed your example, lending their energy to Goku’s spirit bomb. Your body began to feel weak, but you kept your arm up, hoping to give Goku the power he needed.

“Here it comes!!” Goku shouted. “Don’t regret giving me the extra time, Jiren!”

Goku thrusted the giant planet-sized attack at Jiren and it came rumbling forward. But to your horror, you all watched as Jiren easily sent it back to Goku. The saiyan went blue and used all his force to push the energy back, but he was slipping and completely outmatched. The spirit bomb tore through Goku, as he let out a shout of anguish.

The next few moments were too bright for you to watch. Your whole vision seemed to shuffle through filters, before everything became inverted. The spirit bomb lost its color as Goku dropped into the core of it. White blinded your vision and you bent over, pressing your face into your knees as your head pounded from all you had seen.

You waited for the headache to move on before your lifted eyes. The others recovered quicker and you heard a string of gasps.

“He’s gone…” You heard Krillin mumble and you felt your stomach turn in pain. You couldn’t be hearing this right now. Finally, you lifted your head and looked to where Goku was. All that was left behind was a giant ditch in the ground. Nobody to be seen.

“And he isn’t here…” You bit your lip and held your arms. “He can’t be… right?”

“I can’t sense his ki.” Beerus choked, having gotten to his feet, but he now remained stiff and staring out to the battlefield.

“Doesn’t that mean Jiren’s disqualified?!” You exclaimed, not wanting to believe Goku of all people was just killed.

“I’m afraid not.” Whis answered, keeping his gaze on the field, too. “That was Goku’s attack, it would be deemed a self destruction.”

“No… No way. That guy’s getting off scot free?” You looked to Jiren, a sense of terror filling you. “The guy who can kill a god and he killed Goku, someone you believed could reach the level of a god… What hope do we have?”

“We can’t give up, not with what’s at stake.” Tien gritted his teeth.

“Patience, everyone.” Whis softly chided. “Just wait.”

“What are you-?” You were cut off when the whole area began to shake. You were unnerved, not sure how the air around you could shake without being solid. When suddenly, in the middle of the pit, a light flashed glittered and then glowed brightly. A pillar of light struck there and a figure emerged from it.

“Goku!” Krillin cried, his excitement returning. Yours did, too, relieved to see the saiyan survive another brutal blow. The pillar of light faded and you could barely see something different about him. He was wrapped in a silver aura, with some of that silver lining his dark hair. It struck you fast.

“Is that… Ultra Instinct?” You asked, surprised by the ferocity of the form. Was Freeza really able to achieve something that powerful, too?

“Is it, but like Freeza’s experience, it’s only a subform. It isn’t the complete Ultra Instinct. But even reaching this gives you a better likelihood of achieving full Ultra Instinct.” Whis explained, before frowning slightly. “But he is producing a strong heat that could even be felt from here.”

“You’re right. I can even feel it.” The room had definitely gotten hotter with Goku’s return, you even had to brush some sweat away from your forehead. “Ultra Instinct is the power equivalent to gods, right?”

“Yes.”

“Goku!” You cupped your mouth and shouted, standing to your feet. “Hurry and knock that guy off while you still have the chance!”

You grabbed your speaker and clicked on some Dragon Ball fight music you had downloaded before showing up here. It blasted through, just in time for the real fight to begin.

~Freeza’s P.O.V.~

It was hardly a surprise to Freeza to see Son Goku’s “miraculous” return. But the Ultra Instinct was an unwelcome surprise. On one hand, Freeza was furious to see the saiyan attain the form like he had years before. On the other hand, it excited him. If the saiyan could attain the form here, perhaps Freeza could, too.

Even better, he could be rid of the monkey afterwards and have satisfaction knowing they were always evenly matched.

Freeza watched as Goku began to spar with Jiren. Their movements were in the blink of an eye, maybe even less so. The frost demon could barely keep track of the fight. Other fighters tried to intervene, but were easily tossed away by the monkey’s attacks. And he even managed to move Jiren this time.

Finally, an even playing field.

Though that strange heat that accompanied the saiyan’s return was peculiar.

Freeza watched as Goku was suddenly tossed away, but ricocheted off the time pillar and flung himself back at Jiren. They impacted and dust blew up around them. It was cleared to reveal Jiren had caught Goku’s fist. Everyone watched as the Ultra Instinct drained from Goku’s form.

Pitiful, it didn’t even last as long as Freeza’s incident with it.

Jiren blasted Goku all the way across the field. The emperor watched as the prince caught the fallen saiyan, bringing him down and out of the range of the other fighters. Freeza smirked and followed in silence.

“How did you attain that?” Vegeta questioned, as he laid Goku across the ground.

“I don’t know, it just… Happened.” Goku winced and laughed slightly. “I’ve already used up all my energy…”

“Stay out of the way for now. Get your energy back.” Vegeta glanced over as a previous fighter approached. Freeza decided to take this chance to slip over without the prince’s notice. The frost demon easily snatched up Goku, who was too weak to protest, and sprinted off with him to a more emptied area of the stage.

“You’re too much of a hassle.” Freeza complained, as he dropped the saiyan in the more hidden area. At least here, the other fighters couldn’t attack him while he was weak. Goku was falling in and out of consciousness, causing Freeza to roll his eyes. The emperor lifted his finger and charged a ki blast, causing the area to glow brighter. The saiyan blinked and finally his eyes focused.

“Freeza…” He groaned, trying to move but flinching from the sting it sends.

“I haven’t seen you this weak since Namek.” Freeza mused. “What lovely memories those are.”

“I recall almost killing you.” Goku weakly laughed.

“That was your mistake.” Freeza scoffed. “Some “super” saiyan you’ve turned out to be.”

“What are you going to do now…?” Goku grit his teeth, watching Freeza warily.

“This is payment for what you did back on Namek.” Freeza blasted his energy at the saiyan, who let out a shout of surprise. The light faded. Goku blinked and was surprised, not only to find himself unharmed, but also filled with power, again.

“My power…” Goku looked to Freeza in confusion. “You…?”

“I’ve shared a little bit of my energy with you. I have no doubt you can move around with relative ease, again. I suppose I owe you nothing now. Considering you gave me energy back on Namek, too…” Freeza smirked, folding his arms behind his back and his tail curling around his feet. “I need you to keep working out there. I don’t really want to confront that monster, Jiren. Avoiding him sounds like a better situation to me. Don’t dissapoint, Son Goku.”

Goku stared at Freeza, before giving a brisk nod. Freeza’s smirk faltered, before he faced away from the saiyan, his hands twitching.

“You know what happened, yes? The power you tapped into…”

“That power… what was it exactly?” Goku asked, sounding unsure of himself.

“The strength you showed before. It’s the same Ultra Instinct that I had tapped into only two years before.” Freeza gave Goku one last glance, before launching himself away.

~

Jiren was a threat. A monster, like Freeza had remarked. He had taken out the considerably claimed “strongest” member of Universe 6. Freeza wasn’t sure where he was on the scale for comparison, but considering Goku seemed to want to fight the same man… It was a bad sign.

Freeza had been slipping through the arena without anyone’s notice and those who did notice him were too afraid to engage him in combat. He slipped beneath some debris and paused at the sound of conversation.

“Fight without regret, like a saiyan!” The familiar cocky tone of the saiyan prince spoke.

“Yes, master!” A young voice piped up. Freeza recognized it as the young, male saiyan he had seen earlier. He was irked to see more saiyans alive. Freeza felt Vegeta’s ki move away, as a vile idea came to his mind. The prince seemed to take special interest in this boy, almost in a master to student sort of way.

This boy had no connection to saving Universe 7. He would need to be defeated for Freeza to survive. And it could bring about the pain of the saiyan prince, too? It was almost like a gift wrapped present.

“I wonder how Caulifla and Kale are doing…” The child murmured, as he made his way near the platforms Freeza was hiding behind. The frost demon slipped into view with a chuckle, causing the young saiyan to look to him in surprise. Freeza smirked, before bowing to the child fighter. “You…”

“Hello. You seem strong, therefore I would like to engage you in battle.” Freeza requested.

“Very well.” The kid tensed, his ki levels rising once more from the threat.

“Feel free to give me all you’ve got.” Freeza’s expression became more cruel, before the saiyan launched himself forward. He threw his fists hard and strong, but Freeza easily flew back, blocking each hit with the palm of his hand. This was amusing! What a good choice in battle! Freeza laughed, before slamming his foot into the kid’s chest.

“Agh!” The kid flew back and crashed into the side of a platform, creating a dent. He sunk to his feet and went to move, but Freeza slammed his hand over his mouth and pushed him back into the stone.

“I should tell you that I love strong people. But I’m disgusted by saiyans.” Freeza began to crush the head of the saiyan within his grasp, something he hadn’t been able to do which sent that bloodlust coursing through his veins, again. “Once I rid you, your saiyan friends are next. So don’t worry.”

“What?!” The boy became beyond super saiyan, causing Freeza’s hand to get burned before he jumped away from the power. Freeza eyed down the saiyan who growled. “I won’t let you get to Caulifa or Kale! We’re going to win!”

The young saiyan sent out a powerful ki blast, but Freeza let it wash over him. It was like a summer breeze, a bit too warm, but nothing this heir of destruction couldn’t handle. His scales flickered gold, as he rose his power. Dust was stirred up, but Freeza had a good view of the child and took aim.

He fired a death beam through his shoulder. It went clean through, not enough to kill, but enough to really really hurt. Freeza took aim, again, as the dust cleared. He fired multiple shots that cut up the young boy, but didn’t kill him. Torture was always more fun to Freeza anyway. He even knocked the super out of him.

“Feel free to give up.” Freeza taunted.

“I refuse.” The child choked, slumping to the ground in pain. “I will fight!”

“I see.” Freeza rolled his eyes, before firing the kid off the platform and over the edge. “Spending excess stamina on trash… what a waste.”

Freeza felt eyes on him and looked up to see the sharp glare of Universe 6’s God of Destruction, Beerus’ brother. He must be frustrated that Freeza was picking off his fighters one by one. It wouldn’t be long now, before they fade into nothingness.

Freeza’s the one who’s going to get the Super Dragon Balls and control the gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot more Freeza POV this time around.
> 
> I want to thank all of you for your suggestions from last time. A lot of them were good, and there was a couple that I really wanted to settle on. But the nickname for the Reader will be representing who you see through the eyes of, so I decided to put together a poll. Go look at the nicknames and vote on which ones you like. I know I have some silent readers, so I hope that this will help give you a chance to have your say in the nickname, too. By next week, I'll announce the Reader's nickname, so when you guys want to do fanart and share it, you have something to call the Reader.
> 
> Poll: [Nickname for the Reader of the Teardrops' Series Poll](https://linkto.run/p/U70MK7BI)  
> 


	12. Birth of a Super Warrior

Freeza hummed as he fired at random targets from afar. He was starting to get bored, but not bored enough to confront someone like Jiren. He wasn’t stupid.

“So, who is going to entertain me next?” The frost demon called, taunting the fighters within his radius. He wasn’t expecting a serious answer, but he should have expected with this particular lot of fools. A strange suited man sped up and posed below Freeza.

“That’s enough, Freeza!” His voice was one of those sickenly heroic voices that “hero’s” always forced. He’s killed dozens just like this man. At least Goku had the integrity to use his normal tone. Even if he was far more stupid. The man pointed up at Freeza. “Unfortunately for you, I’ve got you in my sights!”

“And you are?” Freeza sighed, humoring this man.

“My name is Katopesla! I’m a policeman of justice from Universe 3! I use the power of my robot suit to protect the innocents! Mode change!” The belt of the man’s suit began to glow as he held a stance. It didn’t last long, until Goku crashed into him. Freeza blinked, as the strange man landed back on his feet. “What?!”

“Time for you to fall off!” A tall saiyan woman was shoving Goku back towards the edge of the arena. The saiyan managed to slip out from her grasp and dodged to the side as she slammed into more of the floating debris.

“Kale!” Another female saiyan appeared and dropped down, her hair glowing and floating in her super form. “We do this together, remember?”

Freeza didn’t like the display, especially since it was more saiyans. He disregarded the man from before and jumped down, slamming his tail on the ground.

“You?! You’re the guy who knocked Cabba off!!” The second saiyan woman looked over and glared harshly.

“Your arrival was a bit obnoxious, you see?” Freeza huffed.

“Sorry. Did we interrupt you?” Goku glanced over, but kept his guard up.

“Not particularly.” Freeza glanced back at the saiyan women. He was glad he destroyed all of them in the past, but he was annoyed to see two from a different universe still alive, and super no less. “You’ve brought a rather interesting bonus with you. I shall be taking these.”

“Hey!” Goku gasped, but his rebuttal was unheard.

“Saiyans truly are suitable as playthings.” Freeza mocked, as he smirked down at the two beings. He was going to enjoy knocking them out of the tournament.

“What?!” The second saiyan woman snarled, before charging up a ball of ki. “This is for Cabba!”

“Saiyans are so stubborn. Another reason to hate them!” Freeza laughed, before charging a death beam. He was ready to strike her down, when his wrist got gripped.

“Hey now. That isn’t fair, Freeza. I was fighting them. First come, first served.” Goku scolded as he held Freeza’s hand in place. The tyrant growled, but dismissed his ki energy.

“Fine. But hurry up and lose, so I can have my turn.” Freeza hissed, as Goku released his arm.

“Not happening.” Goku smiled, but looked back to the two saiyan women. “Don’t get distracted by Freeza. I’m the one you’re fighting, right?”

The frost demon smirked and held up his hand, again, charging his death beam. He aimed it at Goku, who easily sensed it and glanced back.

“Freeza, hands off. Got it?” Goku warned.

“I’ll humor you.” Freeza took back the energy. “But watch your back. You’re lucky that saiyans destroying each other is the perfect show for me. I shall enjoy the spectacle from above.”

Goku nodded, before dropping over to the other saiyans.

“You’re going nowhere, Freeza!” The space tyrant looked over, as the strange suited man appeared again. “Observe the true power of my suit! Mode change!”

The man’s suit glowed as he did an aerial, before landing and posing, again. His suit changed slightly, as he struck another pose.

“Whirlwind Speed Mode! In speed mode, I can move three hundred times as fast! I can easily see through your attacks! Now follow me!” The man disappears in the blink of an eye. Freeza blinked at the spectacle, again, and turned away. It reminded him of Ginyu and not in a good way, causing him to grimace.

“I’ll ignore that.” Freeza grumbled. The frost demon turned his attention back to the three saiyans below him. They taunted and jeered at each other, as they built up their strength.

~Reader’s P.O.V.~

“On one hand, I’m really, really worried about this situation. On the other hand, I’m glad to see another female fighter here. It’s been a long time since we’ve had a formidable female foe.” You acknowledged, watching the fight with interest.

“What about Android 21? She literally was the one who dragged you here.” Krillin noted.

“That’s true, but back home, no one recognizes her as a real villain or rival in this multiverse. Maybe they will with…” You didn’t recall their names. You weren’t sure you caught them.

“Their names are Caulifla and Kale.” Whis provided.

“Yes, them. But of course, I hope Goku can pull through.” You spoke too soon, moments later the two saiyan women used the power of the potara earrings to fuse together. They became Kefla, an even more destructive force. Goku struggled and eventually went Blue and even as far as Kaio-ken to try and even up to Kefla, but he was faltering. One of their beam struggles even narrowly misses Freeza. You stiffened with anxiety.

Your frost demon must have sensed your worry, because he glanced upwards and sent a calm look. He was fine. You ease yourself. He knew what he was doing. Trust him.

~

Goku went partly ultra instinct, again, and you could tell that Freeza was NOT happy. Goku grappled with Kefla for a bit longer, but soon enough, the saiyan launched the fusee off of the arena. They separated into their own beings and appeared back at the bench along with the rest of their knocked out teammates.

The next couple of fights happened in the blink of an eye as fighters got knocked off, one by one. Two universes were swept away from your eyes, Universe 2 and 6 to be exact.

The members of your team were heartbroken to see the revelation of losing Universe 6, their counterparts. Beerus acted indifferent as he looked over to meet the eyes of his brother. Champa looked back, before making a funny face at Beerus. The God of Destruction didn’t show sorrow, but you saw the way his ears dropped a little.

The fights continued and suddenly Piccolo was knocked off while distracted. He appeared beside you and looked confused, before focusing on where he was battling.

“That guy I was battling… He’s not just invisible, but it doesn’t seem like he has a physical body either. I hope he doesn’t give Gohan trouble.” Piccolo clenched his fists as he watched the tournament intently. You frowned and placed a hand on Piccolo’s arm.

“Hey, he’ll be fine. This is Gohan we’re talking about. He can defeat anything that gets in his way, he has the drive.” You reminded and comforted Piccolo. The namekian looked down to you and nodded, smiling slightly.

“I know, you’re right. I can’t help but worry…”

“I know. He’s your kid.”

“He’s not my…” Piccolo trailed off at your expression.

“Goku is his father, but you're his dad. You’ve always been there for him and you always will, well until the day he learns he can stand on his own.” You leaned back on your hands. “He might be a dad, but he still has a lot to learn… You do, too.”

“Sounds like the pot is talking to the kettle.” Piccolo gently shoved you. “Take your own advice.”

“Maybe I will.” You taunted lightly.

Universe 4 was erased shortly after and you were starting to feel like the universes were dropping like flies. That or we’re finally getting to the tough competition. Regarding your frost demon, he mostly stayed on the sidelines, observing the battles, much like you were. He was playing it safe, but you worried that that might not be the best strategy for this particular tournament.

You could tell that the morale of the team was waning and so you decided to go through your bag of tricks, again. You decided you have used enough songs and decided to go for some of the more visual showmanship instead.

~Freeza’s P.O.V.~

The space tyrant was observing some of the battles, noting that one was just getting worse the more he watched. A few of his “teammates” were fighting off against a giant cyborg of sorts. They had it handled, but he wasn’t sure how long that would last. He was considering joining them, when something in the air caught his attention. He looked up and did a double take as white specks fluttered down upon the arena.

More specifically snowflakes.

All the fighters halted for a moment to look at the soft falling snow, it wasn’t interfering with the fighting and it melted as soon as it touched a surface. It was just for show. Freeza pursed his lips, before looking up to the benches.

His human was standing up, eyes closed, as she focused what little she had of her ki to summon the light snow shower. Freeza felt pride prick at his heart. He had taught her that. She could be distractingly cute. He lifted his arms to feel some of the chill flakes touch his skin, before he focused his attention back to the fights around him.

~Reader’s P.O.V.~

You caught Freeza’s movements of surprise and wonder at the snow, before he focused his attention back on the others. The rest of the team seemed to pick up the fight a little, too. Your arms ached and you were getting tired, so you ceased the overwhelming use of ki. That cold technique took a toll on you and you felt silly since it was nothing compared to most ki attacks.

You sat back down and let out a deep breath.

“So, you know ki attacks now.” Piccolo smirked slightly and you rolled your eyes slightly.

“Not really. You guys know I can fly for a bit. Freeza taught me how to do simple ki blasts and then he showed me that temperature technique.” You shrugged lightly. “I can’t exactly fight against the same odds the rest of you can.”

“But it’s a start. You can only go up from here and you have the potential to.” Tien encouraged. “Though the temperature technique is a bit of a strange choice.”

“My boyfriend is an ice demon, he likes the snow.” You looked back out to Freeza. “It would make sense to learn something that would help ease him up.”

You watched Freeza from up above, but your thoughts trailed to when he decided to teach you the snow techniques. It was after a long meeting of his and he was exhausted. He took you to one of his private rooms, which was surprisingly empty.

~

“This room is empty?” You looked around. “Is this one of those rooms where the furniture comes out of the wall or ceiling?”

“That’s ridiculous. No, it’s nothing like that.” Freeza rolled his eyes as he stepped into the center of the room. “Try not to move quickly.”

He stepped onto the one significant thing in the room, a different patterned panel on the floor. Suddenly the ceiling opened up and a light pile of snow piled onto the both of you. You broke out of the snow, shivering like mad, as you looked around for Freeza. The ceiling closed, again, as you spotted your frost demon relaxing in the snow. He eyed you curiously, as you hurriedly made your way across the room to him.

“Sn-Snow?!” You wrapped your arms around yourself, trying to warm yourself in vain. Freeza curled up in the snow as he tilted his head at you.

“Yes?” He looked over your shivering body. “Don’t tell me, are you cold?”

“Freezing!!”

“The weaknesses of humans never cease, do they?” Freeza rolled his eyes, before he climbed out of the snow to face you. “A frost demon’s natural habitat is snowy terrain. So, this place is reminiscent of…”

“It makes you feel at home and calms you down?” You rubbed your arms. Freeza’s expression softened at you.

“Yes. I love the snow.” Freeza reached forward, before grabbing your wrist. You didn’t get the chance to dismiss yourself, before you were pulled down with him into the snow. His back was up against the cold fluff, as he held you on top of him. You went to push yourself up and excuse yourself out of there, when a curling heat surrounded you and ceased your shivers.

“Wha…?” Your head rested on Freeza’s chest and you shifted it up to look at him. He hummed lightly, as he traced his warm hands across your bare arms. You looked to his hands to see his palms and fingertips glowing slightly. He was using his ki to warm you. “How…?”

“Simply stimulating your own ki.” Freeza smirked. “And no, it’s not as sexual as it sounds. It’s your life energy, it’s like stoking a fire.”

“That sounds sexual.”

“Well, not here. I’m here to relax, not engage in some rigorous, physical activity. Not today.” Freeza licked his lips. “Fortunately, only you can feel the heat, while I can remain cooled.”

“That is nice.” You leaned your cheek against his chest and gently sighed. “So… you can keep me warm. Is there any way I could keep you chilled?”

“That’s odd, I thought ki techniques did not pique your interest.” Freeza lightly, running his fingers up your back and neck.

“They don’t really, but if it would benefit both of us…”

“Hm… There are some heat ki techniques I could show you. They are not really useful in a fight, but they can be used to manipulate the heat or lack thereof. Just what you’re looking for.” Freeza trailed his hand back down, warming your fingertips as he took one of your hands.

“I would like that…” You closed your eyes, feeling tired as you rested against your love. His tail wrapped around your waist and legs, to hold you in place as you napped. He continued to warm and gently brush across your exposed skin as you both relaxed.

~

You frowned as you watched Freeza finally make the decision to join the others in their fight against Universe 3’s fighters. Freeza could treat you so sweetly, but was that really him? Or was that the man he wanted you to see? Maybe… Maybe he was that evil, heartless, genocidal tyrant you grew up seeing…

You knew he had done horrible things, but you figured he had mild out since. But maybe you were wrong. You thought about how badly he wanted to kill Goku, how he mercilessly killed all those men earlier, how he admitted Kuriza was nothing to him…

But a part of you, the part of you that had felt his soul, how it cooled and heated depending on how he felt. How you knew what his mind would think and how you were probably the only person to achieve such a deeply rooted relation with him. No one knew Freeza’s heart or soul, only you did.

Maybe it was a matter of getting him to follow after his needs rather than his material wants.

But you couldn’t control Freeza. No one could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! It's been a week and I almost forgot to update! Hope you all loved the chapter, though it does trail off the main plot a bit!
> 
> So, I looked over the nickname poll and I'm here to announce the nickname we can refer the Reader is.
> 
> Our Reader will now be known as Snowdrop, a flower that can miraculously grow in a cold environment. Which is what our Reader has managed to do with Freeza. I hope this chapter reflects more on that. (The coincidence hit me hard, I really do love this nickname.) So, if you need to name the character for fanart, you can call her Snowdrop.
> 
> I want to thank all of you Snowdrops for following this story, whether you've been here since the beginning or recently joined. This year has been really hard for me, but you guys are something I can look forward to each week. You guys really help motivate me to continue to write. We're more than half-way there, I hope you'll stay with me the rest of the way there.


	13. All-Out War!

~Freeza’s P.O.V.~

Three universes left. There’s no time to waste. Let’s eliminate the rest of the pests.

Freeza looked over the new behemoth of an opponent and frowned in displeasure. He was large, pale, with blank eyes and gem-like accents. They just get uglier, don’t they? It was a fusion of the remaining teammates from Universe 3. On the brightside, defeating the beast would wipe out another universe.

“That seems rather intense.” Freeza commented as he looked over the large opponent. “It will be interesting to see how Goku and his friends will handle this. Like I would join them and dirty my hands.”

The new abomination began to roar, before jumping forward and launching debris at the group. Everyone ducked or jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, Freeza was one of the few as he hopped from column to column avoiding the attacks. Once he was safe, he looked back with a sadistic smile.

So, he was going to be dragged into this fight, wasn’t he?

He stayed out of view as the other five remaining on his team engaged the opponent. Their attempts were futile, the enemy would dodge or counter the attacks as soon as they came. He even began to use portals to warp his punches and land direct hits on each of the others. He managed a hit on Goku, sending him flying off towards the edge of the arena. But we can’t have that, can we?

Freeza pushed off the ground and soared off towards the sailing saiyan body, before spinning around and slamming Goku back into the arena. The saiyan crashed into the ground, but made small movements to show he was still conscious. That was the last thing Freeza needed. Risking his tail, just for the fool to faint. The frost demon landed near Goku, as the others took notice of the save.

“Freeza?!” Gohan exclaimed, surprised at the support.

“You’ll have to forgive me, my leg slipped.” Freeza chuckled.

“Thanks a lot, Freeza!” Goku got to his feet and dusted off his gi. “I would’ve fallen out if you hadn't kicked me. I’m glad your leg slipped!”

“Forgive the violent treatment.” Freeza smirked, his words laced with sarcasm. “Having you fall out would cause quite a bit of trouble.”

“Don’t apologize, the most that kick did was tickle me a little.” Goku laughed lightly, before becoming serious. “Hey, you think you could help us out with this guy?”

“Who me?” Freeza still didn’t like the thought of needlessly joining a fight, but his thoughts were interrupted by the giant thuds of the team’s opponent. He and Goku looked over as the strange mutation made its appearance.

“It’s coming!” Goku got back into a battle stance.

“Of course…” Freeza groaned, before also bracing himself. The two jump out of the way as the beast swipes at them, but surprisingly, it wasn’t a punch. He was trying to grab them.

“Whoa! He wasn’t trying to hit us!”

“Does he intend to crush us then?!” Freeza landed back on solid ground, before pushing off as the beast tried to lunge at him. The tyrant’s irritation was growing, as he turned in the air to face the beast. “Are you coming after me because you believe I’m weaker? If that’s the case, I’ll make you pay for that!”

Freeza fired off a barrage of death beams, aiming to destroy the creature. The beast was able to fight back, by firing his own laser causing the ki beams to explode against each other. Before Freeza could continue his advance, he watched as the beast swiveled back and forth, trying to grab up the fighters near him. It was a strange display. Finally, he caught one, the android woman.

Everyone was surprised to see the opponent grab up a fighter, since it didn’t seem to be a great technique. Now, they wondered what the beast intended to do. Freeza braced himself, as he watched the creature bring the woman up over his head, before opening his mouth. The air stilled as the horror of the situation settled in.

He intends to eat her?! Freeza’s skin crawled. Just like those nasty saiyans all those decades ago, feasting on their defeated opponents. He always thought it was disgusting and never stayed to watch.

Though, maybe he was a bit of a hypocrite. He wasn’t against licking the blood of his opponents off his skin. But he drew a line at eating them.

Fortunately for everyone, as soon as the beast dropped the woman, Goku appeared and swiped her out of the air. He dropped with her, bringing her to safety and for once, Freeza was thankful for the saiyan’s considerate work. Not that he would tell him.

“Do you think he attempted that since he sees we can save each other from falling?” Gohan swallowed thickly, clearly distressed.

No one got an answer, as the creature launched an array of ki missiles towards the group in anger. Freeza gritted his teeth and launched himself out of the way. The beast continued to fire attacks, as the group did their best to counter back. Finally, an attack pressured the android boy to the side, before he was thrown off with a stronger blast.

Freeza didn’t bother going for him. He wasn’t a Goku. They needed their strongest players on the field and in Freeza’s eyes, that was him and the annoyingly oblivious saiyan.

But another surprise occurred, as the android woman jumped off the edge. She grabbed hold of her brother and kicked him back up into the arena, sacrificing herself instead. He crashed back onto one of the suspended platforms, as his sister appeared above in the benches. Freeza glanced up, catching the eye of his human before quickly focusing his attention back to the beast.

He was becoming a real pain.

Freeza jumped over to join the others as they grouped up, hopefully to put down a plan. But knowing them, they’d probably suggest the powers of “friendship” or “hope,” both of which Freeza lacked.

“Are you hurt, 17?” Goku asked, looking at the android.

“I’m fine.” He answered, glancing at the remaining four along with himself.

“We’ll have to cover for 18.”

“That is the plan.” 17 looked back towards the beast, as the rest followed his gaze. The creature jumped into the air as a pair of wings emerged from his back.

“He can do that, too?!” Goku exclaimed, as the rest looked on with annoyance.

“Does he plan to take the arena out with us?!” Vegeta growled, before going Super Saiyan Blue, which caused Freeza to flinch a little.

“We have to stop it at all costs!” Gohan gritted his teeth. Everyone followed Vegeta’s example and powered up to the furthest state of power they could go. Freeza’s scales flickered, as they turned gold and hardened significantly. Like he mentioned before, let’s just get this universe out of the way.

“Everyone, let’s go!” Goku shouted. The creature charged a giant ball of red energy, before tossing down towards the group. Each of the fighters held up their respective arms and fired their strongest attacks.

Two Kamehamehas.  
A Final Flash.  
A Photon Strike.  
And a Death Beam.  
They swirl together and crash into the creature.

Each of the fighters maintained their beam of energy, but none could ignore that they were being gradually pushed back by the sphere of red energy.

“We are not losing here!” Goku growled, as he struggled to maintain his ki beam.

“If we don’t surpass this, we’ll be pushed off the edge.” Gohan grunted. No one seemed able to exert more energy to push the attack back. Finally, 17 let out a shout, before dismissing his attack. Freeza was prepared to berate him, but the android then summoned a sphere of energy around himself before flinging himself towards the sphere of energy.

“17, No!” Gohan called. “What are you doing?!”

“All of you, hold on until I can finish this!” 17 called back, before he began to put pressure onto the ball of ki using his own sphere of protection.

“What?! No, 17!” Goku exclaimed. The android ignored the plea, as he shouted before charging his way straight through the ki. Freeza was quick to think he got himself killed, but was proved wrong again, as 17 emerged from the other side of the ball of ki.

The android flew up, dismissed his barrier, before reeling back and slamming his barrier covered arm into the beast. Particularly, the gem on top of the beast’s head. The gem shattered, as the creature roared in anger. But his attack didn’t let up, rather it grew in size and power.

“One final push, everyone!” Goku shouted in encouragement. Everyone let out one more powerful yell, as their attacks burst through the energy and blasted across the large figure of the beast. Each attack landed on the mark, as the creature screamed in pain. Finally the fused fighter was pushed off the arena and disappeared.

“Everyone from Universe 3 has fallen. That means the Universe 3 shall be erased.” The Grand Priest called from above. Before everyone’s eyes, everyone in Universe 3, aside from the Angel attendant, disappeared into nothingness. The remaining members of the team looked over as 17 rejoined them.

“This is thanks to you, 17. You saved us.” Goku thanked him.

“More like stealing the spotlight.” Vegeta grumbled, folding his arms.

“You were able to figure out that gem was an energy reactor?” Gohan asked.

“It was just my instinct as an android.” 17 admitted, shrugging lightly.

“For just relying on instincts, it was a good call.” Goku chuckled, before looking over to Freeza. “Thanks for lending a hand, too, Freeza.”

“It was in my best interest. Though, you still owe me one.” Freeza reminded, before something caught his eye. He looked over to see a couple figures watching them from afar. Those strange and powerful members from Universe 11.

“Done talking, yet?” The cat-like one spoke up.

“You done watching us do all the work?” Vegeta spat back.

“Well? How was the taste of the last victory you’ll ever have?” The strongest one, Jiren, Freeza recalled, spoke. No one answered, not willing to entertain his weak taunts. Even Freeza cringed at how bad the insult was. This man was starting to seem… boring. Freeza was starting to miss when the most boring one was Goku’s small, bald friend. “You can keep fighting me, but the result will remain the same.”

“That’s not what I think.” Goku smiled, as he placed his hands on his hips.

Freeza narrowed his eyes at the three new opponents, wondering how much time they had left. Forty-five minutes had to be almost up. Freeza glanced up at the timer and checked.

Nine minutes.

He looked back to the other universe fighters and smirked. If he wanted, he could cut that time in half. He would have to play it smart and he will have to utilize the remaining meatbags he calls “teammates” to his advantage.

~Reader’s P.O.V.~

“They did it.” 18 lightly smiled, watching as her brother had prevailed.

“Of course they did! And they couldn't have without your sacrifice!” Krillin reassured, taking 18’s hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“They’re all just as good fighters, they would manage either or.” 18 looked over to you. “You’ve been quite the spectacle these last thirty minutes.”

“Hopefully it entertained during the midst of battle.” You rubbed an arm, feeling slightly sheepish.

“It’s kept morale up. Though I think I heard Vegeta complaining about it.” 18 rolled her eyes and huffs lightly. “But let him stew in his thoughts, I’m sure the opinion you care most about is your lizard boyfriend.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“He’s been pretty neutral this battle, aside from some of his sadistic expressions and taunts. I couldn’t say how he’s feeling about your gifts.” 18 shrugged. “Guess you’ll have to ask him.”

“I hope I get the chance…”

“You will.”

“They have less than ten minutes left.” Whis hummed, watching the fighters carefully.

“And it’s just us and Universe 11…” Beerus grumbled, looking over to the clown-looking god of destruction who was over the other universe.

“If time runs out, but we still have more fighters, we would win. Wouldn’t we?” You asked, biting your lip as your anxiety rose to the surface.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Whis answered, glancing at you.

“Wouldn’t it be in their best interest to evade the others then?”

“Even if they played defensively, Jiren would find a way to get a hold of them.” Beerus frowned. “They will need to stand their ground, but also play smart.”

“They’re team-up was exceptionally effective, hopefully they utilize that, again.” Whis chirped lightly, tapping his scepter on the ground.

“Eight minutes… you can do this… I know you can…” You hugged your arms and leaned forward in your seat, bracing for the final stretch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight minutes left. But seven chapters left. Y'all know the timing of this tournament is just as long as it takes Freeza to destroy a world in "five minutes."
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the late update! School is starting to beat me. But I hope you guys are enjoying and can't wait for this downhill slope!


	14. I Don't Care About Myself

After you voiced your pleading thoughts, the bleachers were shortened and you found yourself hip to hip with the remaining universe’s team, the other angel attendants, and the Gods of Destruction from the excluded universes. Saying it was awkward was an understatement.

Goku and Vegeta engaged in fighting off Jiren, to no one’s surprise. Gohan and 17 decided to focus on Top, while Freeza decided to go at it alone with Dyspo. You would never have known these names without the other universe sitting right next to you.

You prayed Freeza could keep it together and not get too cocky.

~Freeza’s P.O.V.~

Freeza gritted his teeth as he fired beam after beam at the flashing images of his opponent. Goku had mentioned that this particular fighter was weak at falling into patterns. Freeza had not yet learned said patterns and he didn’t want to admit it, but his enemy was annoyingly fast. But the frost demon was not deterred. His opponent can run if he likes, but he can’t win with speed alone.

“You can’t hit me!” His opponent laughed, stopping a ways behind Freeza. “Sorry about that, but I can’t help being the fastest in the universes.”

“Ah, so you specialize in running away.” Freeza chuckled, glancing back at him to see his reaction to his taunt.

“I see you’re looking to die.” The cat creature growled, narrowing his eyes. He disappeared in the blink of an eye and Freeza watched carefully for his movements. It returned to the original routine.

See his personage, fire beam, miss, because he’s running like a coward.

Freeza was getting bored of this little game.

“How long are you going to run around?” Freeza called, keeping his hand up in case of an attack. Before his eyes, Freeza watched as his opponent circled him so fast, it left several afterimages flickering around the space tyrant’s form. But the frost demon could feel the light burning of ki behind him and kept track of it. Freeza smirked and laughed lightly. “Such an old trick. Surely you don’t intend to beat me with an attack like that?”

Freeza’s tail cracked, as it snatched the cat man’s wrist before he could launch his ki attack. His opponent gasped in surprise and then cursed, as Freeza tightened his grip on his wrist, threatening to break it.

“Isn’t my tail useful?”

“It works for me too!” The enemy’s face darkened, as a grin appeared. Freeza did not like the sound or the look of that.

The space tyrant’s body lurched back, as the cat man ran at high speed across the arena before swinging his body into a solid wall. Freeza groaned, but couldn’t recover before the man grabbed his face and began dragging him through the wall at high speeds. The frost demon shouted out in pain from the damaging attacks.

“Getting tired?” His opponent laughed as he grabbed his tail, again, and whipped him around the arena, again. “Let’s finish this!”

The cat man charged up, before slamming Freeza straight through a pillar of debris. The faulty material fell around the frost demon as he groaned, and the cat man continued to laugh. The enemy released Freeza’s tail, giving him the chance to get to his feet and use the energy he had conserved through the event.

“That’s the power of Dyspo of the Pride Troopers! Had enough?” The cat man, Dyspo taunted. Freeza focused his ki, before halting the falling minerals and tossing them aside. He got to his feet, as he could hear Dyspo faintly choke.

“Is this the extent of your whatever Troopers’ power?” Freeza looked back at the cat man, unimpressed. Sure, he was bruised up, but he wasn’t going to die from such a sad attack.

“How?!”

“How? That’s what I’d like to know. How could you think an attack like that could possibly take me down? You annoy me.” Freeza huffed and lifted his arm, and pointed his finger, ready to fire, once again. He fired several shots, to Dyspo’s surprise as he bolted off. The frost demon gritted his teeth, hoping at least some of those fires landed on the mark. He cried out as a foot swung and slammed against his face.

“You’ve only begun to see what I’m capable of!!” Dyspo shouted, before zooming off, again.

“Damnit! Get back here!!” Freeza fired after his fleeting form. Before the tyrant could land a hit, Dyspo launched himself up and landed on a peaking piece of debris.

He glanced over at the fight Goku and Vegeta were currently engaged in. He frowned, before glancing down to Freeza and grinning. He launched himself back down and swung at the frost demon. Freeza smirked as he evaded the attack, before flying across the battlefield at high speeds with his opponent. His enemy was gritting his teeth and Freeza could tell his worst fear was being realized.

Freeza was catching up to the fastest in the universes.

“Shall we end this playtime?” The space tyrant blocked a hard attack from Dyspo’s leg, before jumping back onto a higher platform. He smirked, before mocking the cat man. “”Super Speed Warrior, Dyspo.” It’s true you possess incredible speed. But Goku told you, didn’t he? Your movements are too linear and easy to read.”

Dyspo choked, but threw himself at Freeza. The frost demon engaged him, as they jumped to and fro across the arena. They would slam into each other at the same time, both blocking their attacks at the right moments. Both too fast to land a hit.

“So, you can keep up. Guess it isn’t a surprise you’ve lasted this long! But don’t you dare underestimate me! You’ve only just begun to see my speed!” Dyspo taunted.

“I feel like we've been here before. Have we been here before?” Freeza rose a brow.

“You don’t know what I’m capable of!”

“Oh my kami! This is happening again!” Freeza hissed, before flipping over and slamming his tail down over the man’s head. Dyspo crashed into the platform, leaving a large indent. The frost demon huffed as he landed beside the caved in ground. A plan came to Freeza’s mind, one that could benefit him. “Dyspo, would you like to bargain with me?”

“Huh?!” Dyspo pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked up at Freeza, warily.

“If we continue like this, we’ll only drain our energy. Even if you knock me off, the remaining fighters on our team put your universe at quite the disadvantage.” Freeza chuckled lightly. “Jiren may be powerful, but there’s no guarantee he can knock off Son Goku and Vegeta in time.”

“What’s your point?”

“If your team should win, I want you to resurrect me with the Super Dragon Balls. If you do, I promise to help eliminate the other fighters of Universe 7.” Freeza smirked at Dyspo’s shocked expression, before the cat man shook his head.

“And what about your “queen”?”

“I have no worries for her. She can’t be erased and is immuned to the Zen-Oh’s erasure. She would also ensure my return.” Freeza brought a hand to his chest. “You couldn’t break her heart, could you?”

“...” Dyspo’s eyes darted down, before looking back up, again. His face hardened as he scowled. “I won’t help you. No way. I know what you’re up to. You plan to use me and be the one to survive in the end, but I won’t negotiate with evil!”

“Evil? You have no right to be saying that to me. But fine. How unfortunate.” Freeza smirked, before his scales flicker gold and hardened into a near-impenetrable armor. He glared at Dyspo, ready to finish this nuisance. once and for all. “Now I’m going to do everything in my power to knock you off. It’s too late to regret refusing now. Let’s begin round two!”

Dyspo got to his feet and panted, as he stared down Freeza.

“Feel free to attack me whenever.” Freeza invited, growing impatient.

“I intend to!! Let’s see if you can keep up now!” Dyspo darted forward and swung a fist at Freeza. The frost demon ducked the blow as he growled from anger.

“Oh my kami!” Freeza rammed his fist into Dyspo’s abdomen, launching him across the arena. “Is that as fast as you can go?! I’m disappointed!!”

Dyspo crashed and landed across the ground. The frost demon looked over as some ki energy joined his side, revealing Goku’s spawn. The half-breed held a defensive stance as he looked around.

“From here it’s a straight on fight!” Gohan lunged forward and grabbed up Dyspo. The cat man swung at the saiyan, as they began to deflect and throw swings at each other. Freeza frowned, but decided to use the chance to get a clearer shot on Dyspo. He was done with the repetitive heroic phrases. He had enough when it was Vegeta, he certainly had enough twenty years later!

Freeza fired an array of death beams, which caged Dyspo and allowed Gohan to land a powerful attack on him. Dyspo dropped back to a knee, as he hissed in pain and tired from the continuous fight.

“Take the fall, save the dignity of your failure.” Gohan frowned, watching the man with caution.

“You haven’t seen my full potential… to tap into my god-like speed…” Dyspo groaned.

But Freeza was having none of that. The frost demon brought his hand up one more time and fired a death beam through the man’s shoulder. Dyspo cried out in pain, as his body was flown back and toppled over the edge.

“Freeza!!” Gohan looked back with slight fury.

“No, seriously you have no idea how old that got.” Freeza rolled his eyes and looked to the remaining two enemies. They still had a lot on their plate. Freeza’s gaze drifted over to the two pure-blooded saiyans who battled against the infamous Jiren. Freeza was hoping they’d finish off that fight, so he wouldn’t have to deal with it.

“Hey! Look out!” Freeza’s head shot up, but his vision was whipped around as he was shoved out of the way. He skidded across the surface of the arena, and hurriedly glanced back. The half-breed was shot off the arena. He needed to steer clear of the edges, the fighters were not holding back any longer. The frost demon launched himself over to join the android, as they faced the unoccupied fighter.

“You might outnumber us, but it doesn’t matter.” The mustached fighter, cracked his knuckles. “You can’t defeat candidates of the God of Destruction.”

“Is that right?” Freeza chuckled and held his hands out. “There’s three candidates on the arena from Universe 7 for the role of God of Destruction, and you’re looking at one.”

Their opponent growled and began to charge up some ki blasts.

“Think you can keep fighting?” The android asked, bracing himself.

“Oh, I could do this all day.” Freeza assured as they both charged forward.

~Reader’s P.O.V.~

“You sacrificed yourself to keep Freeza in the game?!” Krillin exclaimed, as Gohan lowered his head, feeling a bit shamed.

“I just did what I did on reflex, but…” He lifts his head and looks down to the fights below. “I don’t think he’ll betray us, he’s come this far. He won’t have anything to gain from turning his back on us now.”

“And if everyone holds out for these last couple of minutes, then we’ll win either way.” You reminded them. “We can do this.”

“You did good, Gohan.” Piccolo patted the half-saiyan on the back. “You followed your gut, I know things will turn out fine. Now rest, and get ready to cheer for your dad.”

“Right!” Gohan beamed at Piccolo, before straightening up. “We got this.”

“And Gohan…” You reached over and took his hand. “Thank you… for trusting him.”

“I hope that was the right decision.” Gohan squeezed your hand and smiled back, before releasing it and turning his attention back to the field.

You also looked back, keeping an eye on your partner. You were scared he was getting cocky, but you kept repeating his words to you.

Trust me.  
Trust me.  
Just trust him.

You gripped your pants, watching in anticipation at the final stretch of the battle.


	15. Let Me See You

~Freeza’s P.O.V.~

Freeza didn’t get the opportunity to rest as he was thrusted right back into the action. He did his best to stay out of sight, not wanting to become the main target for any fighter here. But his android teammate was beginning to struggle. He was having trouble with the fighter known as Top, and the opponent was not letting down. They were in a beam struggle and Freeza frowned, seeing the inevitable.

Less teammates meant less chances of winning. He couldn’t have that.

Freeza hopped up onto a platform behind Top and charged a strong death beam, before shooting it directly into his back. The opponent flinched and his beam weakened, as 17 easily began to push back with his own energy. Top turned his head to glare back at Freeza.

“You?!” Top grunted, holding his ki beam the best he could.

“Are you still playing, 17? I’d argue you’re messing around has gotten out of hand.” Freeza chuckled, before jumping down to be on the same ground as Top. “Pardon me for coming at a bad time.”

Freeza shot another death beam mercilessly into Top’s back. He flinched, but remained grounded and with a tight hold on his ki. Freeza hummed in awe.

“Impressive, you’re certainly giving it your all. You really must be Mr. Warrior of Justice. It’s quite commendable. As a token of respect to you…” Freeza smirked, before firing several more shots into Top’s back, his blood lust beginning to rise, again. He loved seeing this man break before his eyes. “Why don’t you hit me with that justice of yours? If you can, that is!”

Freeza began to rapidly fire and blast his beams at Top. He could hear the cries of pain from the man, as his ki beam began to shorten. Finally, the warrior of justice dug his feet into the ground, not willing to back down from Freeza’s attacks.

“This is boring without retaliation. I suppose I’ll finish this now. I’ll be careful not to kill you. Goodbye, Mr. Warrior of Justice.” Freeza fired a massive beam of ki which tore through Top, and to add onto the pain, was 17’s ki beam that engulfed him in it’s projected attack. Top was sent skidding back towards the edge of the arena, his feet leaving an indent in the ground. Freeza narrowed his eyes and watched the distancing of the opponents figure, keeping his guard up in case it wasn’t enough. Unfortunately, it proved true.

The dust dispersed, revealing Top was still on the arena ground. His hands and figure were shaking, but he was still here, which was bad news. Top grunted, before dropping to his knees and hanging his head. Freeza smirked and jumped over, looking down at the defeated soldier. Top’s uniform was torn into ribbons and hung off his form, only barely covering him.

“Impressive, Mr. Warrior of Justice. But luck is not shining upon you, you look quite pathetic now. Torn to shreds, you belong in the trash at this point. Weaklings belong off of the fighting stage.” Freeza smirked. “I’ll make sure to gently knock you off.”

Top remained silent as he steadily got to his feet.

“You’re awfully persistent. How unfortunate that your prized uniform of justice is in shreds.” Freeza taunted.

“... Worthless.” Freeza gained a look of surprise at Top’s grumbled words. “Justice… is worthless now. I’ve made up my mind.”

The frost demon stepped back, as Top clenched his fists and lightning flashed around him. He began to shout, as he harnessed more energy. Freeza jumped back, to get out of swinging range. How was this man still standing?!

“Fine, let’s see this resolve of yours.” Freeza huffed. A burning bright light erupted around Top and up into the never ending void. He bulked up as marks appeared along his chest and his eyes glowed menacingly.

“What is this sensation?” 17 questioned as he cautiously approached the scene. The light faded off, revealing the powered up Top, who had a purple aura about him.

“I thought you’d show me an impressive transformation. Looking angry like that will do nothing.” Freeza taunted.

“Let’s hope so.” 17 clenched his fists, bringing up his defenses.

“We can test and see.” Freeza fired another death beam at Top. The attack burst into an array of sparkles on contact, doing nothing to phase the fighter. Freeza gulped.

“That’s…” 17 trailed off, but Freeza knew exactly what was going on.

Top was a candidate for God of Destruction, just like Freeza was. But now? The frost demon was now facing down someone who had unlocked the door to the abilities of destruction. This shocked and angered the tyrant, who began to laugh hysterically. 17 looked over in concern.

“So, what if you’re a god of destruction?! It means nothing against me, Lord Freeza!!” Freeza continued to laugh himself into hysterics. Top was unphased by his behavior and brought up a hand, summoning a ball of destruction. Just like the one Freeza had overcome from a different universe earlier this day. “That’s a familiar attack.”

“Destroy.” Top spoke simply, as he launched the sphere towards Freeza.

“This is bad.” 17 quickly darted off, not wanting to get in the crossfire of this particular attack.

“I’ve already experienced the power of destruction. One hand will do.” Freeza brought up a hand and caught the orb of destroying energy, laughing lightly. “Such a thing is meaningless to me!”

And this was when the frost demon realized he had become too cocky in this tournament.

The ball of destruction moved past his fingertips, easily overpowering his energy. Freeza froze on his spot, as a horror began to trickle down his back. He brought up his other hand to attempt to push the sphere back.

“I said such a thing is meaningless to me! Such a thing is meaningless! Such a thing-!” Freeza choked, as the ball of destruction grew in size it’s aura beginning to burn Freeza’s scales. He hissed as his hands began to shake. But there was nothing he could do.

The sphere imploded, tearing through Freeza’s scales and flesh. He shouted in agony, as the energy ripped through him as he was thrown into the rubble behind him. If that wasn’t enough, the attack was so powerful, it broke the entire arena in half. The playing field received extreme damage and was limiting the movements of the fighters.

The frost demon groaned as he felt his left eye blink in pain. He wasn’t happy to see blood fill his vision on his left side, so he closed his left eye with a hiss. There must have been a cut right above it.

Once the energy and light from the attack faded, Freeza shakingly got to his feet and slinked into the shadows. That man just about killed him! He should be disqualified! The frost demon lightly hissed as he touched some of the tears that made it under his scales, revealing vulnerable flesh. He felt further discouraged as his golden scales flickered back to white.

He was losing energy, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. It had to be about five minutes now, right?

Freeza cringed. His own lover teased him when it came to how he timed five minutes. She claimed he wasn’t even sure how much time that was and he would drag it out longer than it was possible. This might be another one of those times.

This forty-five minutes of fighting has felt like hours.

“I know you’re there. Come out.” Top called, causing Freeza to sink further into the shadows. But the tyrant quickly learned he was referring to the android who was also taking cover. It wasn’t long before they began to go back and forth, too. The android moved particularly fast and his attacks were hard-hitting, but they had no effect on the powered-up Top. He was going to be easily overwhelmed soon enough.

Though, Freeza had never seen the robot boy tire, yet, so maybe he just doesn’t get tired. An amusing thought.

17 was sent crashing into a platform, as he pushed himself up into a sitting position to face Top. The fighter from Universe 11, brought up his hands and began to charge another ball of destruction, this one intended for the android.

“No more running and hiding, you end here. Destroy.” Top commanded, preparing his sphere of destructive energy. But Freeza was having none of that. The frost demon grunted, as he broke off a boulder of debris from a platform and kicked it right over into the attack. 17 looked over in slight surprise.

“You.” He acknowledged.

“You withstood the attack. Impressive.” Top grunted. He didn’t even bother facing Freeza, which angered the frost demon. How disrespectful and rude! Freeza was getting fed up with this pest. The space tyrant cracked his tail like a whip as he straightened his back and looked down at the two.

“Some God of Destruction! You can’t even do what your title implies!! How about I get the job done instead?!” Freeza growled out, as he glowered at his opponent.

“What can you do while covered in wounds? If you believe you can, then give it your best shot.” Top finally faced Freeza, speaking calmly. The frost demon chuckled as he brought his arms above his head and summoned a planet-destroying sphere.

“Can you handle the power that can destroy a whole planet?!” The ball of powerful energy grew immensely in Freeza’s hands. “You’re the one with nowhere to run!”

“What rubbish.”

“I’ll erase you! Disappear!” Freeza screamed, chucking down his own destroying ball of energy. Top summoned a marble size ball of destruction and flicked it at Freeza’s attack. The frost demon just about collapsed, as his attack was destroyed with something the sliver of its size.

Top jumped upwards to meet Freeza and slammed his fist into Freeza’s chest. The space tyrant coughed up blood, as he felt some ribs snap from the impact. This was bad. This was really bad. Top grabbed Freeza up, before body-slamming him down a pillar of rock.

“I could easily destroy you, but I can’t risk getting disqualified.” Top grunted, as he got off of Freeza and lifted him up by the head. Freeza would’ve squirmed and struggled, but everything felt broken at the moment. Even his resolve. Top began to put pressure on Freeza’s head, causing the frost demon to cry out in pain. “You’re torn to shreds now, does that mean it’s time to put you in the trash?”

Top dropped Freeza to the ground, before giving him a swift kick. Freeza hissed as he got launched through the air. A rock flew out of nowhere and slammed him down, causing him to crash across the rocky and wrecked surfaces of the arena. He rolled off the arena, but dropped down onto a ledge that was jutting out. Freeza’s gaze went in and out of black, as he slightly adjusted himself on the ledge so he wouldn’t fall. He was so tired, but he wasn’t done, yet.

The frost demon’s head rested on the flat surface as he took some steady breaths.

~Reader’s P.O.V.~

“Freeza!” You got to your feet, worried sick as you watched your frost demon being pummeled around. It was horrible and you couldn’t do anything about it.

“___.” Gohan spoke softly, trying to ease you. “Look, don’t you see? He didn’t return here, so he must have…”

“He’s still out there.” You finished, slowing sitting back down. You bit your lip, thinking hard. He was still out there, but he was hurt. You knew, you could hear his pained cries from here. You just wish you could hold him and encourage him to keep going.

“___, dear.” You looked over to see Whis give you an eased expression. “Come sit next to me, I wish to share something with you.”

You frowned slightly, but did as the angel said. You stood up and stepped back to seat yourself between Whis and Beerus, since Whis’s sister, Vados, was sitting on his other side. The corners of Whis’ smile turned up more, as he took one of your hands. You weren’t sure what to take of his actions.

“Now, then. I wish to share with you something I’ve been working on.” His smile disappeared, as his tone became hushed. “You recall the events of two years ago, yes? When you would soul jump between the fighters?”

“Well, yeah. Why?” You raised a brow, trying to see why that was relevant.

“I’ve been trying to find a temporary way to link souls to one another. It’s been a challenge and I’ve come to realize, only souls that match each other prove to be successful subjects.” Whis explained. “And by that, I mean you and Freeza.”

“Wait… Let me get this straight. You found a way to link people, again? Why would that help?”

“Most of it was personal curiosity, but there is some use to it. Hindering opponents with a lower power level and a fighter inside of them who doesn’t know what they’re doing.” Whis suggested, as you sent him an unamused look. His smile returned as he squeezed your hand. “Or perhaps, emotional support when you’re too far away to reach them.”

“Huh?!” Your eyes widened as you gripped his hand. “You… You want me to-?!”

“Now, don’t tell the whole multiverse.” He shushed you, chuckling lightly. “Yes, I will help you connect with him for a minute. But nothing more and no aiding him with fighting.”

“I wouldn’t be much of a help.” You shrugged, but gave him a determined look. “But yes, I would love a moment to encourage him.”

“Then here.” He removed his hand from yours and brought his scepter into his hand, nodding to it. “Hold onto this, this will help me focus on getting your spirit to him.”

You took hold of the magic staff and closed your eyes. You felt light for a moment, as a cool feeling washed over you.


	16. Surpass Even a God!

You opened your eyes and shivered at the familiar sight. The empty blackness of the void, with the shallow water surface. You stepped across the ground and looked around.

“Freeza?” You called softly, trying to spot him or gain his attention.

“Wha…?” You turned around and found Freeza lying stomach down on the gleaming surface. His head was pressed on it’s side as he looked up at you in confusion. “Am I dead?”

“Not this time.” You smiled softly, before stepping over and sitting down beside him. “I’m linking with you, again.”

“But… You were cut off two years ago…” He was still unconvinced.

“Whis found a way to connect us for a moment.” You gently helped him turn onto his back. He was weak and slacked in your grip. You frowned as you shifted your sitting position, before pulling your tyrant into your lap. “How are you holding up?”

“My walls have crumbled, you saw that beast thrash me around…” Freeza scrunched his eyes close. “And those saiyans are struggling with that Jiren fellow. I’m starting to feel as if…”

“You won’t lose.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time I lost.” Freeza tried to argue, but it only caused you to huff in frustration. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pressed your cheek against his smooth head.

“You have lost… a lot… especially after meeting Goku... but you’ve won, too, after you had returned from the dead. And do you know what was different from those wins than the losses?” You challenged, trying to prove a point. Freeza hummed, as he gently rubbed your thigh with his hand.

“And what’s that?”

“You were fighting for the just, the right, the good,” You smiled and brought your head away, as you gazed down at your emperor. “And for me… I don’t want to take too much credit, but…”

“...” Freeza smirked, before cupping your face and leaning up to capture your lips. His were soft and warm, and you were glad to see despite the conditions, something about him hadn’t been damaged. Hfil, he was a good kisser. He pulled away and brushed some loose strands of hair behind your ear, as his red eyes flickered over your face. “Take all the credit, my dear. You’re right. I’ve achieved success, because… Well, I hate to sound like a sappy human, but I have someone to fight for now.”

“And to live for.” You gently traced Freeza’s cheek bone. “You can do this. Just get back up and be the fighter this universe needs. And when you falter, remember that they aren’t the only ones who can tap into godly energy.”

You pressed your forehead against Freeza’s as you sat with him for a few seconds more. You had to leave soon and when you did, he would have to get up and fight to determine the destiny of Universe 7.

~Freeza’s P.O.V.~

Freeza’s eyes flashed open as a wave of energy rolled over him. His human had long departed him, but seeing her, FEELING her was enough to get his blood-pumping, again. He got to his feet, ignoring the cuts beneath his scales and began to climb up the side of the arena. He made it back to the main ground area and looked around for his opponents. He spotted Top, again, and made his way over, making sure to remain hidden.

The frost demon glared as he watched the fighter raise his hand and summon a powerful ball of ki, which he seemed to plan on knocking the android off with. 17 knelt on the ground, bracing himself but not seeing anyway out of the situation. Fortunately for him, Freeza did. The tyrant rose a finger and blasted a death beam through the ball of ki. It blew up, sending the android flying back and dragging Top’s attention to Freeza.

“You had your fun with me earlier.” Freeza chuckled, keeping his guard up. “God of Destruction, Top. This is a little token of gratitude.”

The frost demon sent out a different type of ki, which trapped the opponent in place. Top grunted as he tried to move, but found it futile. Freeza smirked as he stood his ground.

“It’s paralysis. No more moving for you! And here’s something even better!” Freeza focused his ki into the rocks surrounding him, causing them to lift off the ground. With a shout, he sent them flying and slicing across Top’s form. Freeza watched in amusement, but his grin disappeared as the dust cleared and Top remained unscathed.

“And what about it?” Top taunted. Freeza growled, before firing an array of ki blasts to no avail. He wasn’t going to give up! Not after falling so low! Top suddenly broke free of the ki hold Freeza placed on him and charged forward, slamming his fist into Freeza.

“Agh!” Freeza flew back, but spun in the air as he attempted to gain control of his fall. Top fired at him from below, but Freeza weaved his body through the attacks. He landed feet-down on the ground and skidded back, raising his arms to fire back at Top, again. 17 joined him with a shout of rage. Top made his way towards them, receiving no damage and firing just as powerful shots back. “You’re too tenacious!”

“Do you see?” Top spoke, as he finally made it near the two, holding himself up straight without pain or failure. “Try as you will, you will never win. Not with my powers. I shall knock you all off this fighting stage. Be thankful I don’t destroy you!”

Before Top could continue, slices of ki beams fell from the sky. Freeza and 17 noticed, hopping out of the way of the escaping attacks. Top was not as lucky, receiving the brunt of the attacks and crying out in surprise.

Freeza widened his eyes at that. Those attacks had HURT him. The frost demon looked to those responsible and narrowed his eyes.

“Son Goku and Vegeta!” Top stated those in view, watching as they flashed across the stage. They’re tussle with Jiren was getting more intense. In a normal situation, Freeza would be irked to have someone drag away the attention of his foe. But seeing as the two saiyans managed to hurt him… He might have to allow this one instance.

The foe, Jiren, hopped up and rolled down a ball of ki in an attempt to hit Goku and Vegeta. The two saiyans managed to hop out of the way of the blast. Freeza blinked, before feeling a searing pain as he was knocked back with 17 by the force of the attack. Freeza rolled back, crashing across the destroyed ground before finding his footing, again. He looked up to find Top now engaging Vegeta in a fight.

Freeza grit his teeth, but allowed it. He would gather more of his energy and make sure whatever effort he puts in later will be of use.

~Reader’s P.O.V.~

“No, they were caught in the blast!” Krillin exclaimed, sitting on the edge of his seat.

“Will they be alright? They took that attack head on…” Tien mumbled, watching in anticipation. Beerus cursed, practically chewing on his nails as he watched the fight.

“Come on, play defense… Just do it until you can find your niche…” You spoke softly to yourself, as you clasped your own hands and watched Freeza. He was on his feet, in a lot better condition than before you talked to him. He was watching the fight now and you hoped he was using the moment to rest. Or better, join the fight and help.

You hated it when the group insisted on one-on-one fighting when it wasn’t necessary. This wasn’t like the link scenario! They all have their powers and abilities at full strength, there’s no excuse for not working together. Especially at the end of the rope…

“They’re splitting them up!” 18 noted, as she pointed out Top and Vegeta’s new fight. With the two saiyans separated, taking out Jiren seemed like a feat out of hand. You knew 17 couldn’t run out of energy, but he must see he can’t match up to any of them alone though. You wish he would join in and help one of the two saiyans.

“Right when those two were finally working together! Now…” Gohan gritted his teeth.

“At this rate, they’ll turn the tables on us. I don’t like this one bit…” Beerus growled, starting to clench his arms, leaving scratches behind on his skin.

“Originally, Jiren was the big threat. But now with Top tapping into his god of destruction powers…” Shin bit his lip. “This is starting to look really bad…”

“Come on, Vegeta! You can do it!” Krillin shouted.

You turned your attention to the prince of the saiyans. He looked ready for anything, but you also saw a frustration build up in him. You frowned. Vegeta was one of the few residents of the Dragon Ball universe who had refused to warm up to you. He did not like your alliance with Freeza.

And yet, you would continue to support him and his family. Afterall, Bulma was a friend of yours, and one of your favorite characters was Future Trunks and Vegeta did eventually show him care. If Vegeta was good at anything, it was fighting for a strong reason. Whether it was revenge or for the protection of his family, he could come through. This occasion was no different.

“You guys can do it…” You brushed the loose strands of hair out of your eyes, as you gave your full attention to the fight. Time was running out.

~Freeza’s P.O.V.~

Another minute passed and Freeza watched as the stubborn prince used his might to take out the dangerous Toppo. The frost demon was slightly irked to see a saiyan defeat his previous opponent, but there was still one fighter left on the arena for them. He would get his chance. Freeza’s only problem was that Jiren was more of a hassle than he was worth.

The tyrant watched from the sidelines as his three “teammates” struggled with Jiren. The strange alien man continued to bat them away, not seeming to be phased by the attacks. It wasn’t until the android set an explosion on him, that Jiren showed signs of pain or wariness.

Freeza narrowed his eyes. So, he would need strong, focused attacks. Not quick bursts of ki.

He watched as the three channeled their respective ki beams, but Jiren deflected them all with ease. Once they showed signs of tire, their opponent reflected the attack back at the three, striking them each down. Freeza watched as both saiyans and the android dropped down to the platform below, slacked and exhausted. The frost demon frowned, before scaling up some platforms before he found himself looking down at Jiren.

Freeza took a deep breath, bracing himself. Once he engaged Jiren, there was no going back. The frost demon sent a glance at the stands, catching the sight of his human before he dived downwards, foot first. Freeza let out a shout, as his foot slammed into the back of Jiren’s head.

They both hit the ground, before moving swiftly across the battlefield. Jiren spun around and began to block Freeza’s strikes as he moved backwards, playing defensively. Freeza allowed his blood lust begin to boil as he let out a vicious growl.

“I won’t let your universe slap me around and get away with it!” Freeza hissed. Jiren narrowed his eyes, before back-handing Freeza. The frost demon was launched backwards and crushed into the side of a floating platform. He choked, spitting out some saliva and blood, before glaring at Jiren. Red seemed to fill Freeza’s vision as he began to pant. “Forget the rules! You… You deserve to be killed by me!!”

Freeza’s scales flickered back to gold as he kicked off the platform and flew forward. He shot out his fist, ready to slam into Jiren, when he felt his whole body lurch to a stop in midair. Freeza gasped, finding himself face to face with Jiren. The pride trooper grabbed Freeza, before chucking him into the air. Freeza slammed into another floating platform, before dropping to the ground and landing face-first into the rubble.

The frost demon shuddered as his scales flickered back to white. The red cleared his vision, but it slowly grew dark afterwards. He gripped the torn ground beneath him, feeling the cuts and bruises across his body roar in pain.

“I… I’m sorry…” Freeza closed his eyes, deciding to take this minute to regain his energy. “If I can’t tap into that power… I don’t stand a chance…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad, because last chapter ended with Freeza crashed in the ground and this one does, too!! But we don't have many chapters left, things can only go up from here. Right?


	17. The Ultimate Survival Battle Drawing to a Close

~Reader’s P.O.V.~

“No! Freeza!” You watched in worry to see Freeza’s body collapse, again. When you felt for his ki, you felt it hum while in rest. He was knocked out once more and you were surprised to see Jiren wasn’t taking advantage of it, but it’s probably because Vegeta was keeping him busy. You looked to Whis, biting your lip. “Could I…?”

“___.” Whis sighed lightly, a frown on his face. “Letting you do it once was already a risk. I’m not sure-”

“Just let her.” Beerus cut in. “We have two minutes before anything wraps up, might as well take the chances we have.”

“If you’re confident.” Whis shrugged, before looking back to you and offering his scepter. “You have less than a minute. Help our dear frost demon, won’t you?”

You nod, before taking the scepter, again. You close your eyes as your grip tightens. This might be your last moments with your Freeza. You won’t waste it.

~

Your eyes open back to the void, but you're surprised to find Freeza on his feet and conscious here. You step forward, catching his attention, as he turns his head to look back at you.

“Hm, I’m surprised they allow you to do this, again.” Freeza noted, as he turned to fully face you.

“We’re running out of ideas. At this rate, Jiren is going to knock you all out of the arena. We don’t want to risk it.” You paused as you came to a stop in front of him. His crimson eyes flickered as they looked away. Your expression softened as you reached out and cupped his face with your hand. “Do you think you can get up, again?”

“Does it matter?” His eyes darted back to you. “Without the power to rival a god… I’m just deadweight out there.”

“I thought the same thing when Android 21 cut off all my ties to you boys. But despite the odds, I risked everything to make sure you were okay.” You leaned your head down and pressed it against his forehead. “Yes, it had cost my life, but I took that into account. But all that mattered is you would be able to go on.”

“It’s still the stupidest and most reckless thing you’ve ever done. Why? Why be so careless?” Freeza frowned at you, not fond of the memory but he also looked confused as to why you brought it up.

“...” You sighed softly, giving Freeza an understanding look. “Those two years ago, I realized once you were vulnerable, that you could die, how much I had come to care for you. I was afraid to lose you, just as it crushed you to lose me. I loved you, Freeza. And I still do.”

Freeza looked back at you with uncertainty. You knew he believed your words, but perhaps he doubted himself. You felt ice slowly start to encase your heart as you sighed. You were always afraid to voice your doubts and frustrations to Freeza, but if this is your last moments with him…

“But I’m afraid.” That caught his attention. Freeza snapped his attention to you as you continued. “I’m afraid that maybe you don’t love me like you used to… or maybe you never loved me at all.”

Freeza’s jawdropped, as you could see a mix of shock, horror, and even anger swirl in his eyes. He drew back from your hand as he clenched his fists and his gaze trailed everywhere. He wanted to say something, but he seemed conflicted, like he had a million things to say.

“I…” His gaze snapped to you as he seethed. “Who has twisted your mind? Have given you doubts? I will sort them and prove-”

“I’m the only one with doubts.” You cut him off.

“I told you to trust me!”

“I do! But we’ve drifted, Freeza! I see less and less of you! And… I feel like you care more about fighting Goku than having me.” You admitted, feeling your confidence falter.

“You knew what you were signing up for! You knew my intention was to kill Son Goku! Don’t think you can change who I am!” Freeza countered.

“I don’t want to! And I’ve known since the beginning that I can’t change you! I can’t believe we’re doing this when your universe could be erased any second!” You hugged your arms and dropped your gaze down. “Freeza… do you realize that you have never said that you love me?”

“...”

“You don’t have to tell me all the time, I rather you don’t use the term much at all. But it’s been two years…” You closed your eyes. “I will always trust you, Freeza. But I want you to be honest with me now. Do you ever intend to do anything more with me?”

“...” Silence filled the void and you were considering drawing out now. You don’t think you could help Freeza. But then you heard the gentle splash of water and you opened your eyes, looking down. You were surprised at the sight. Freeza was kneeling before you, his head dropped in respect to you.

“Freeza…”

“If I had all the time in the world, I would spend it showing how much I care for you. Do you realize what you do to me?” Freeza lifted his head to meet your gaze. “You make me feel weak and I LIKE it. I’ve lost count of every time you make my chest shudder and my face burn.”

Freeza’s tail curled around you as he brought his head back down and moved forward. You stiffened as Freeza brushed up your pant leg and gently kissed your ankle. He angled his head up, again, catching your eyes once more.

“Do you know how much I have to resist touching you? To resist DEFILING you?” Freeza’s tail looped around your hips, before sneaking its way underneath your shirt and wrapping around your waist. You shivered at the scaled limb, as its heat clutched you in its grip. Freeza wasn’t a stranger to physical affection, but this felt different…

He had never taken his actions all the way, claiming it was against tradition for a royal to have sex with anyone unless they were married or surrogates. Which you were neither. That’s beside the point, this particular affection seemed a lot more… suggestive than it has in the past.

“Freeza…” You shivered, as his tail held you firmly, but not gripping too hard.

“If… When we win, I promise to repay back this neglect you’ve had. And I promise to never allow my queen to be dismissed among my efforts ever, again. But for the time being, I will give you the privilege I would never offer someone willingly. My submission, my groveling at your feet…” Freeza bowed his head, again, and you felt your heart flutter. He was telling the truth. He would never bow to anyone, never, he was Freeza after all. But here he was, kneeling for you, like you were royalty. And it wasn’t like Beerus, Freeza WANTED to bow for you.

“You said I made you weak… But you make me strong, Freeza. I can’t thank you enough for that. And thank you… for this, I know how much it means…” You spoke softly. Freeza rose to his feet and gently swept you off of yours, by lifting you with his tail. He smirked lightly, as he lifted an arm and cupped your chin.

“I hope it’s seared into your memory, my dear.” His nails traced your jaw. “We’re on limited time, is there anything you wish before we have to part?”

“...” You reached out and placed your hands on his shoulders. “I want to go home and lay in bed with you… but maybe you can let me hold you for a moment longer?”

“Ah, I forget how sentimental you humans can be.” Freeza brought you closer, as he wrapped his arms around your hips, below his tail. Pink filled your cheeks, as you brought your arms around him and pressed your face into his shoulder. You closed your eyes and sighed softly.

“For the record, you’re the longest relationship I’ve been in…” You mumbled. “And I don’t want it to end… I don’t want to lose you…”

Freeza’s grip tightened around you, protectively. You felt him warm up underneath your embrace and if you had your eyes open, you would’ve seen the glow that came to his eyes and scales.

~Freeza’s P.O.V.~

Freeza’s eyes snapped open as he felt an overwhelming burst of power flood his veins. He got to his feet and examined his armored plates. They glowed that accent of silver. Not a full glow, but enough to make them look different. His ki continued to grow within him and he began to shake from the power.

Ultra Instinct.

“But how…?” He mumbled. He had not lost his human. If anything, he had done the exact opposite. He had embraced her, perhaps a bit possessive, and held her living body in his grip. So, why the change? He closed his eyes, recalling the sickening feeling that arose from her words.

She did not want to lose him. Rather, she didn’t want their time together to end.

The first feeling he felt was surprise. Which led to disbelief. Which eventually led to guilt. Freeza hated that feeling above all else. It was the same feeling he had losing her those couple of years ago. That feeling he had when he had the Dragon Balls within his grasp, but decided to use the wish to bring her back.

She gave him this power and it never ceased to hurt when she did.

Before Freeza could continue to ponder on these thoughts, he heard a gut-wrenching scream fill the air. He stepped over to the side of his platform and looked down. Son Goku. He only caught the second half of the event, but it was gruesome.

His back had been torn open and blood burst from the wound, dripping along his bare skin. It almost looked… self-inflicted. Freeza also caught the sight of silver disappearing from Goku’s hair. It must’ve been from Ultra Instinct. Would… Would that happen to Freeza, too? Goku proceeded to collapse to the ground, writhing in pain.

Jiren was laid before Goku, his leotard destroyed, and he was clearly beaten. He looked just as surprised as Freeza at the saiyan’s display. The pride trooper got to his feet and summoned a ball of ki.

“Son Goku… It is not my wish that our showdown ends this way. Even though you will cease to be, I will not forget you. Farewell.” Jiren blew up the ground beneath Goku, sending him into the abyss below. Freeza grit his teeth, before moving quickly through the air. He dived down past the falling saiyan, landing on a platform below. He fired a death beam at Goku, launching the saiyan back onto a higher platform.

Movement was caught out of the corner of Freeza’s eye and he looked to see the android crawl out of some debris from the stage.

“17!” Someone called from the stand, sounding surprised and happy. “So you didn’t self-destruct!”

“It was a gamble whether I’d survive or not. Looks like I lucked out.” 17 grunted as he brushed the dirt off his skin and clothes.

“You really are amazing!” His android sister called back. Freeza rolled his eyes at the familial display, but was sooned joined by the remaining android on the field. 17 looked him over, before focusing on Jiren.

“What happened to you? You almost look like…”

“Ultra Instinct? You would be right.” Freeza smirked, also focusing on Jiren.

“No… No way! That can’t be possible!” Freeza glanced over at the stands, as Universe 11’s god of destruction began to panic. He glared sharply at Freeza. “You are not worthy to hold the power of the gods! How could you achieve such a state?!”

“I rightfully earned it.” Freeza taunted, his tail flexing before curling loosely around his feet. “And I plan on using it.”

“With Goku down, it looks like the rest is left to us.” The android powered up, his bright ki swarming over his body.

“I’m well aware!” Freeza allowed the silver glow to trail across his body as he glared down Jiren. This was it, time to get this show over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't too mature sexual-wise, right? Let me know if I should up the rating to Mature, just in case.
> 
> I want to thank all of you for being so patient! These last two weeks have been very rough for me. School is kicking the crap out of me. But I wanted to put something out, even if it's later than I wanted. I plan on making it up by updating this Monday and then also this next Friday or Saturday. So, you guys will be getting three chapters this week. Something to look forward to, I hope!


	18. A Miraculous Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize ahead of time. This chapter focuses solely on Freeza and the fight. I wish I could have thrown in things about the Reader, but I felt like it would have disrupted the tense quick flow of the fight.

“You’re fools.” Jiren grunted, looking down at Freeza and Android 17. “You saved your fallen ally, so what? This will arrive at the same conclusion. You will all fall. You’re already grinded down to bits. Your show of friendship will be pointless.”

“Friends?! Ugh, you’ll make me sick. You really believe I’m friends with that monkey?” Freeza gagged.

“That’s besides the point. I will pummel you all back down if I have to.”

“Oh, good. I’m glad I have your attention. You’ll need it.” Freeza chuckled. “And speak for yourself, I can tell you’ve lost the spark, too. Did that low-class soldier really give you a beating?”

Jiren growled. Freeza smirked, before launching himself off the ground and up into the air, landing onto the platform with ease. This caused the pride trooper to look on in shock. The frost demon cackled, bringing up his arms.

“Don’t you get it, Jiren? You’ve only had a taste of defeat, allow me to give you the full meal.” Freeza launched forward, throwing out his fist. Jiren caught it, but his arm lurched back at the momentum. The frost demon took advantage of the vulnerability and grabbed Jiren’s wrist, flipping him over and slamming him through the ground. Freeza released him, but the pride trooper grabbed hold of his tail, pulling the tyrant down with him.

Freeza hissed, before swinging his tail up and nailing another fist to Jiren’s face. The two tumbled through the air, throwing punches and kicks. Freeza even jabbed out with his tail, managing a couple solid blows. There was one thing for certain, even with the Ultra Instinct, Freeza couldn’t easily blow up this man like Android 21. He was also a candidate of godly-hood, he could stand up to the attacks better than the average mortal being.

The two busted through another thin platform, before crashing down onto another solid slab of land. Freeza rose to his feet and laughed lightly, as Jiren shakingly got to his own.

“My, my. Winded, are you? So much for this trooper everyone was worried about.” Freeza mocked.

“Shut your mouth!” Jiren snapped.

“Not so tough once you’re cracked open, are you? And you’re getting a bit defensive. Does it hurt? Being weak, again? You can’t even defend your own universe!” Freeza taunted, his words lazed with his signature icy harshness. Jiren’s expression twisted into hatred, a stark contrast to his usual stoicness. The pride trooper leapt forward and slammed his foot onto Freeza’s tail, before throwing a fist. The frost demon caught his fist, before catching his other one that swung out. Jiren gaped. “You don’t get it, do you?”

Freeza tightened his grip, hearing the sound of a couple bones snapping. Jiren cried out in pain, as his feet made craters in the ground from Freeza’s pressure.

“I’m stronger than you’ve ever seen me and your rage is making your movements sloppy.” Freeza lifted up a chunk of earth, before hurling into the side of Jiren. The opponent crumpled back, but tried to lurch forward to catch onto Freeza. The frost demon smirked, as the android sprinted into the scene and tackled the pride trooper away.

“I’m going to leave more than a scratch this time!” 17 shouted.

“I know your tricks!” Jiren countered.

“Wanna bet?” A shield dome appeared around the two, before 17 blasted some ki beams into the sides of Jiren. The explosion set off inside the dome, containing the force before shattering into pieces.

“I was assuming you would be of help, but it seems you’re only trying to get yourself killed.” Freeza watched as 17 got hurled away from his own attack, tumbling across the ground. The frost demon looked back to Jiren. The pride trooper took some ragged breaths, before choking. Freeza watched in shock as a Jiren choked up a fair amount of blood, before dropping to his knees and holding his abdomen in pain. Okay, so maybe the android did manage a decent hint.

Freeza felt the ki of Goku start to rise, again, as he made his way over to the android. 17 was sat up, watching Jiren in anticipation. It seems it wasn’t the time to let your guard down.

“Not too shabby, especially for one who hasn’t had to tap into godlike power.” Freeza glanced and met gazes with 17. “Should I be worried?”

“Heh, you might have to.” 17’s face didn’t show any expression, but there was a warning to his tone. The android looked back to Jiren. “But it was close, but I knew you could handle the rest. Speaking of which, finish the job.”

“Now I’m receiving orders and finishing the dirty work of a robot?” Freeza scoffed, but nonetheless made his way towards Jiren. He allowed his words to be drenched in sarcasm as he continued. “I must have lucked out.”

Freeza stopped before Jiren, before raising his finger and beginning to charge the strongest death beam he could muster. In his new state, he could pierce through a planet smoothly with this death beam. But a good shot through the shoulder should knock this nuisance cleanly off the arena. Jiren remained still, defeated.

“You can’t even bear to look at me, can you? It’s a shame. I enjoy seeing the expression of those who fall by my hand.” Freeza frowned, but prepared his attack.

“Jiren!!” A shout came from the stands and Freeza recognized the annoying tone of Toppo. “Is this how you will go out?! Kneeling at the feet of your enemy! This may seem hopeless, but you are the last warrior for Universe 11! Stand proud, give them a fight worth fighting!”

“Ugh, obnoxious. Doesn’t he know when to quit?” Freeza scoffed.

“You’ve worked so hard for this! A chance to fix everything! To make things right! You have it in your grasp, Jiren!” Toppo continued to encourage, much to Freeza’s displeasure. “You ARE the strongest. Maybe you can’t tap into destruction and maybe you haven’t gained Ultra Instinct like their fighters have, but what is a god… to a nonbeliever? Where does your faith lie, Jiren? Where does your strength lie?”

“I’m starting to feel sick, again.”

“That’s enough!” Jiren barked, rising to his feet as his ki began to swell in his form. Freeza glared at the taller being with malice. How dare he stand before Freeza. He is beneath the space tyrant!

“Freeza, get out of there!” 17 called out.

“What a bother.” Freeza flew back to join 17. The android brought up his barrier and Freeza provided energy to hold it up, as Jiren proceeded to combust. Roaring fire and energy blasted across the arena, coating it in it’s heated destruction.

“Don’t lose your grip!”

“I have a couple more brain cells than you think!!” The both of them flinched as the energy began to form cracks along the barrier. This can’t be possible. Freeza has achieved Ultra Instinct, he can’t be breached like this!

“Keep raising your energy!”

“I am an emperor! A god! You can not tell me what to do, you-” A sharp pain stabbed through Freeza’s being. The silver was wiped away from his plates and his eyes, as he felt a thousand pounds drop onto his chest. Blood filled his mouth and escaped from under several scales across his body. His power was gone.

“Away with you vermin! I’ve enough of you!” Jiren shouted, before releasing even more of his newfound energy. Freeza braced himself as the barrier began to shatter. But before his eyes, the cracks sealed up as he felt a new energy beside him. He glanced back to see Goku.

“Sorry I took so long.” Goku smiled weakly, holding up his hand to lend energy. “I won’t be doing that, again. Not until this is over.”

“How are you still standing?!” 17 stated, surprise filled in his voice but not in his face.

“Right back at ya, friend.” Goku stepped forward to stand between the two, towering over them. “Leave this to me and Freeza. We can do this. You can back us up, in case we get into trouble.”

“I’m not fond of sharing the spotlight.” Freeza quipped.

“No. You know as well as I that we can’t do this one-on-one anymore. If we want to do this right, we have to do this together.” Goku looked at Freeza, the most serious he had seen him since… since the day he had first faced off against the saiyan.

“Back again, Goku? Grasp this moment while you can, for it will be your last.” Jiren sent out another wave of energy in an effort to destroy the barrier.

“Jiren is strong. He got here all on his own. Us three together might not be enough to stop him.” Goku huffed.

“Don’t forget your promise, Goku! You promised me the dragon balls! I have not forgotten and I will not let you back out of it now!” Freeza reminded, deciding to taunt the saiyan to get his motivation up.

“Freeza, now is not the time-”

“You want my help? You’ll keep your word!”

“You hold up your end, I’ll hold up mine.” Goku gazed at Freeza, allowing himself to relax into his normal state of mind. “You know I’m a man of my word.”

“So, naive… But you have been awfully too trusting of those you’re interested in combating.” Freeza smirked. “I’ll humor you. We work together this once and we promise to never work together again.”

“Never say never.”

“I can say never all day, thank you.”

“Are you both about done? Or do you want to get a hug in, too?” Android 17 taunted.

“Okay, it’s official. Everyone here is disgusting and I need to get out of here as soon as possible!” Freeza spat. The three focused their energy, before sending it forward. A ki wave blasted forth from their barrier, striking into Jiren’s energy and causing both attacks to harden before shattering into shards in the air. Jiren smirked at the three, before crying out into the air and launching himself forward.

Freeza didn’t like thinking of others as equals, but when it came to power, he supposed the only one he would admit to being an equal was the gullible saiyan. So, who finer to work with in this last attack? The two gave a shout and sprung forward to meet Jiren. The fighters collided into each other and got thrown back by the force.

Freeza skidded back across the ground, before launching forward again with Goku. They met Jiren in the middle again, and began to grapple and spar with the fighter. Freeza wondered how it looked, since his and Goku’s attacks seemed perfectly coordinated for this fight. Freeza would jab, while Goku kicked. Goku would strike below, while Freeza swung his tail in from above.

It was almost scary how precise they were.

Jiren landed a blow to Goku’s ribs, as the saiyan clutched onto his arm. Freeza launched himself above the monkey, kneeing Jiren in the face and sending him flying back. Jiren came back quickly as Freeza and Goku ducked to the sides, as 17 sent a blast out between them. The blast sent Jiren flying and Freeza followed with Goku to finish the job. 17 fired off a barrage of ki missiles that swept past the two, before landing direct hits on Jiren.

Freeza felt his heart race and pump that burning sensation back into him. But this time it wasn’t the usual blood lust. It was something akin to… excitement? Maybe a touch of fear? Is this what that saiyan always craved?

The frost demon began hopping across different platforms to reach Jiren. He launched himself out at the same time as Goku, and swept out his leg, nailing Jiren in the neck. He gripped the fighter’s neck and tightened his grip with as much force as he could muster. Jiren roared, before shoving the two off. Freeza felt hundreds of strikes across his body, before Jiren slammed his fist down on him.

“Agh!” Freeza cried out, but not before swinging back around and focusing on Jiren, again. The pride trooper had launched himself towards 17 in an effort to get rid of the outside threat. The android evaded his attack, but was getting in the danger zone. Freeza clenched his fists as an idea sprung to mind.

He hated it, but it was all he had.

“I need you to throw me, saiyan!” Freeza ordered Goku, who looked over in surprise.

“Sure thing!” Goku maneuvered his body, before he began to grind his feet down the side of the pillar as they fell. The saiyan brought his arms down, locking them together for a forward strike. Freeza used some ki for momentum as he dropped his feet onto the grip. Goku launched the frost demon forward, in the blink of an eye Freeza had traversed across the arena. He allowed his ki to envelop him as he threw his fists out and collided with Jiren.

Freeza moved quickly, as he gripped Jiren and sent the two of them flying off the side of the platform and towards the abyss below. Freeza hissed as he forced all his energy into the descent. If he could get Jiren out, it would be over. Even if he had to lose glory from it. But the pride trooper caught on and twisted the two through the air, before they crashed onto a platform below.

Jiren sliced out with some ki energy, cutting a foot of Freeza’s tail off. The frost demon hissed and gritted his teeth, but fought through the pain.

Jiren rose to his feet, but Freeza kept a firm grip on his arm. The fighter growled as he began to slam Freeza across the ground with jagged rocks adorning the area. Freeza caught the familiar glow of saiyan gold, as Goku joined the fray. He slammed his palms into Jiren, using all his force and momentum to move the pride trooper across the platform. Freeza spun around and joined the saiyan’s side, his energy sparking around him.

“Do it!!” 17 shouted, as blood began to roar in Freeza’s ears.

Goku’s hair flickered in and out of super, his eyes flickering from blue to black again, creating the most amazing and terrifying image Freeza’s ever seen. A volley of shouts filled the empty void arena, as they were all drowned out with the fury flowing off of Freeza and the saiyan. The two gave one final shout, purple energy sparking off Freeza and Goku’s hair turning a striking gold as they expelled the last of their energy. And then everything flooded to white.


	19. It's Always Been About You

~Reader’s P.O.V.~

You watched as Freeza, Goku, and Jiren disappeared in a flash of light. Everyone was watching in anticipation, a sign of anything. Even 17 was eerily still below. Suddenly, Freeza and Goku appeared from thin air, dropping onto the bleachers next to the Universe 7 team. Jiren followed, appearing next to his own team.

It didn’t take you long to realize. Universe 7 won. Everyone would be okay.

You smiled and hurriedly shifted through the others to get to your frost demon. He sat up with a groan, looking to his tail that had been sliced off. Blood trickled from the lost appendage and beneath some of his scales. But you didn’t mind it as you sat on the ground beside him, and pulled him into a gentle embrace.

“You’re okay!” You pressed your face into the crook of his neck and sighed lightly. “I’m sorry the Ultra Instinct didn’t last long…”

“Oh, I didn’t need it.” Freeza murmured, as he brought his hand up and brushed your hair behind your ear. “But it did reveal one thing to me.”

“And what’s that?” You pulled away, speaking quietly as it seemed Freeza wanted it that way. Your tyrant smirked at you, before gently gripping your chin.

“I thought that my power came from pain or loss… it turns out my power comes from you.” Freeza cringed, his nose scrunching up, as he drew back. “That was the most sickly sweet thing I’ve ever said.”

“Yes, yes it is.” You rested your head on his shoulder, glad to have him back in your arms. You had confidence they could pull through, but there’s always that paranoia in the back of your head.

“Way to go, Freeza.” Goku chirped, as he sat up with a grunt.

“Silence, I’m sick of being so chum with all of you. I just wish to return home with my human and rest.” Freeza sent a sly look to Goku. “But remember our arrangement.”

“I remember.”

“Jiren has been eliminated. Universe 11 has been defeated. They will now be erased like the others.” The Grand Priest spoke, his voice echoing around the empty area. Goku rose to his feet, as the Universe 11 members began to shimmer in preparation to disappear. He stepped over to talk to them, as you helped Freeza up to sit on the bleacher.

“I know Jiren did the tail, but these…” You gently traced around the scales where the blood was pouring from. You were sad to see that pressing beside them revealed some peaking flesh and caused Freeza to hiss. “What are these from?”

“That destruction energy from the Universe 11 fighter…” Freeza flicked his wrist and rolled his eyes. “I already forgot his name. But his power was far more damaging then that God of Destruction who tried to eliminate me earlier.”

“Looks like your chance at being a God of Destruction is closer to your reach.” You gave him an encouraging smile, as you gently rubbed his side.

“Beerus is more of a threat than most of those other gods. I can’t afford to be cocky with him.” Freeza clicked his tongue and shot a glance at the cat god.

“Oh? But you can be cocky with Goku?”

“He’s a mortal and a saiyan. He can be squashed… eventually.”

“Speaking of which, I’ve been meaning to ask. What do you plan on doing with the dragon balls?” You asked, deciding to bite the bullet. “I know you wanted those super dragon balls, I could tell you really did.”

“An unfortunate sacrifice.” Freeza frowned.

“But the earth dragon balls. What will you wish?” A pit of dread formed inside you and you hoped that his wicked desires wouldn’t overrule him.

“Perhaps immortality or control and mastery of Ultra Instinct, I suppose I need to ponder on it longer.” Freeza hummed, looking deep in thought now before his eyes flicked back to you. “Why the curiosity?”

“I suspected you would use them to hurt Goku and the others.” You frowned. “It looks like I’m not wrong.”

“We’ve discussed this before. You’ve known my intentions, even before our meeting, you can’t expect me to change my mind because it bothers you.” Freeza gently cupped your face. “But when I do kill Son Goku and his friends, I will make sure you don’t have to witness their crushing defeat.”

“Freeza…”

“Android 17, you’ve won the Tournament of Power! What will you wish for?” The Grand Priest lowered his platform to face 17, who stood alone in the destroyed arena. Soon after the Grand Priest finished speaking, seven planet sized dragon balls lifted into the air and surrounded the arena and gave off an orange light. You and Freeza looked at them in bewilderment. You stood up to get a better look at 17 as he made his wish. Freeza shakily stood up beside you, as his stump of a tail curled around your waist and he leaned his smaller body against yours.

“Do you feel weak?” You spoke softly, putting an arm around Freeza’s shoulders.

“No!” Freeza averted his eyes, revealing his lie. “I just know you must be touched-starved from my absence.”

“Okay, I’ll let you have this one.”

The Grand Priest lifted his arms into the air and spoke a language you hadn’t heard before. He finished with a sharp tone as the dragon balls glowed. A long gold dragon appeared from them and circled around the arena, it’s form easily three times as long as the circumference of the place. It was a beautiful dragon, with glittering gold scales, a pair of small wings, and a softer, rounder face than the other dragons. But you still preferred Shenron, maybe that was the nostalgia talking.

“You may now make your wish.” The Grand Priest nodded to 17, who looked awestruck at the scene. It was always a surprise to see an android giving off a strong emotion. There was a long pause, as 17 stared back at the dragon. 18 frowned, before stepping to the edge of the bleachers.

“17, is there something wrong?” She called.

“He can make any wish.” Everyone looked up as the two Zen-Oh’s appeared, watching 17 curiously.

“Any wish at all!” The other one added.

“No limits!”

“Any desire!”

“He can have it!”

“But what will it be?”

“...” 17 glanced at everyone, before chuckling lightly. His expression eased up as he looked to the Grand Priest. “All those universes, I want them to be restored to the way they were before. Bring them all back.”

Everyone gasped, as Goku just about lit up. The idea had crossed your mind, but you weren’t sure if any of the Universe 7 fighters would make such a wish. Maybe Goku or Krillin or Gohan, but 17? That was a bit of a shock to you.

All the angels looked just about giddy to get their friends back. You were just relieved. Seeing those people disappear was hard. It was one thing to die, it was another to be erased. But it could be undone and you could sleep tonight knowing everything would be okay.

“Are you sure?” The Zen-Oh’s cut in, again.

“You can have anything!”

“That’s my wish. Can we wrap this up? I have an island of creatures and my family to get home to.” 17 hummed, not being shifted from his decision. The Grand Priest smiled, before turning back to the dragon and speaking that unidentifiable language, again. The dragon roared, before turning into a pillar of light and shooting off into the sky.

“Is it really bringing everyone back?” Gohan questioned, looking hopeful.

“It will… what a relief…” Beerus sighed. The bleachers you were on shifted forward over to the arena.

“17!” 18 jumped off the bleachers and ran over to her brother. She grabbed his shoulders and spoke softly with him. He smiled a little at what she was saying and shook his head.

“Look, 18. I got to save a bunch of universes. I would be an asshole to leave them as they are. I can spare some family time for that.” 17 smirked. Android 17 had a family? You had a lot of questions.

“Thank you for doing that.” Goku approached and bowed his head with gratitude.

“Maybe you’re rubbing off on me.” 17 joked, humming softly.

“Sadly, Goku’s compassion is incredibly contagious.” 18 huffed. Goku blinked, before sheepishly looking away.

“Saiyan.” Freeza sharply cut in, earning Goku’s attention. “I am growing tired of waiting. The longer you stay here, the longer I have to wait for the dragon balls.”

“Come on, Freeza. There’s no rush.” Goku whined.

“I’m not a patient man.” Freeza hissed. You shook your head, ready to intervene.

“Well, if you have a wish, I wouldn’t mind making it a reality.” You and Freeza looked over as Whis spoke up, with a calm smile on his face.

“What do you mean?” Freeza narrowed his eyes at him.

“What I mean is Beerus said I should give you something for helping us. He’s really grateful, you know.” Whis gushed, as you glanced back to Beerus. The feline was trying to appear like he wasn’t listening in, but you caught the slightly flustered look on his face. Whis chuckled, before tapping Freeza on the head with his staff. A flash appeared and Freeza’s wounds were cleaned up and healed, his tail was even repaired. “That’s the first part of the gift. You can decide what other thing you might want.”

“Hm… What are you capable of giving me?”

“Well, I can do as good a job as the earth dragon balls. Though I’m not obligated to hand out wishes like Shenron is, so this really is a gift.” Whis twirled his scepter and tilted his head. “So, what will it be?”

“Give me a moment.” Freeza’s brow furrowed as he tried to decide on what exactly he wanted. You bit your lip, knowing you couldn’t change his mind. But… Before he made such a hasty decision, like immortality, you decided you needed to be honest with him.

“Freeza.” You immediately gained his attention as he looked sharply at you.

“Yes?”

“I need to speak to you… Privately.” You glanced at Whis, who tilted his head and whose smile turned into a smirk. Freeza looked over you, his tail curling around his feet before he sighed.

“Make it quick.” Freeza, who could stand on his own and move a lot better after Whis’ healing, took your elbow and gently guided you away from the others. He looked you over, before folding his arms. “What is it?”

“Freeza…” You sighed. “Look, you know I’ve been upset lately.”

“That’s apparent.”

“And there’s a reason why!” You huffed, looking him dead on. “Two years ago, you brought me back with the dragon balls and you made me an offer.”

“... To become my Aide, yes.” Freeza frowned.

“And…?” You trailed off, hoping he would get a hint. Freeza stared hard, before his eyes widened and he looked at you. He unfolded his arms and hesitated. “I… That’s what you’ve been upset about?”

“I told you before… I was… and I’m still afraid you can’t see me being your queen.” You sighed softly, before reaching out and taking one of his hands. “I’m afraid you don’t see me as your partner.”

“It didn’t cross my mind… I… You’re…” Freeza stopped, trying to pick out the choice words for this situation. You were hurt. Hurt that he would forget. Hurt that you had been pushed to the back of his mind. But you saw something in him, that same thing you saw while in the void with him this last time.

Guilt.

He really did feel sorry about this, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

So, you decided to give him a chance.

“Freeza.” Your frost demon focused on you, again, his gaze not wavering. “Time and time, again, you’ve said or shown that I’m not replaceable. Even compared to your empire, even compared to your son… But I wonder if you would give up power, give up on killing Goku, if it meant you didn’t have to lose me.”

Freeza frowned, and you saw the conflict in his eyes.

“I know you won’t give up on trying to kill Goku and the others. But I wish I could be one of your most wanted desires, too.” There it was, out in the open. And something changed within you, a sliver of hope. You had put faith and hope in Freeza before, and you’ll do it at least one more time. “Freeza…”

You shifted, dropping down to one knee. Freeza froze, his hand stiff in your grip. You bowed your head to him, before lifting your face to meet his eyes. Freeza cocked his head, watching you with shock and curiosity.

“Will you marry me? Will you be my king?” You spoke softly, and you could feel more and more eyes looking your way. Freeza must’ve felt it, too, because he glanced at the others, not bothering to intimidate them with a glare. He looked back to you, as his expression softened.

“Your king? My, what a bold request.” Freeza’s tail slithered around your form, loosely coiling around you. The space tyrant reached down with his free hand and gently placed his fingers under your chin. “If you were anyone else, you would be dead where you kneel. But you’re different aren’t you?”

“Maybe a little…” You smiled slightly.

“My human… my pet… my love… my queen…” Freeza chuckled. “You are quite a few different things, aren’t you? But I think the one I prefer most of all is “My ___”.”

You just about lurched up at that, your cheeks heating up somewhat. Freeza smirked at your expression, as his tail curled up and tapped your nose.

“Why do you think I save your name for such special occasions?”

“Because you like demeaning others.” You said flatly.

“Well, that too.”

“So, what’s your answer?”

“I need to keep a two year long promise, don’t I?” Freeza chuckled, before releasing your chin. “Why yes, I will marry you. My ___.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's last week has been good. Treat yourselves, guys. Winter break is soon!
> 
> We're just about done, you guys! This is where the Tournament of Power story arc ends, but I hope you're ready for whatever there is left.


	20. Faith, Trust, and Sweet-Red Wine

“Congrats, ___! I knew you could do it!” Goku laughed, as he grabbed you up by the waist and spun you around. You laughed lightly and patted his shoulder as he set you back down.

“I guess you were right. I was just afraid. Thank you for giving me the idea and the support though.” You thanked him.

“But please refrain from further touching her.” Freeza warned, glaring at the tall saiyan. His tail casually swept over and loosely wrapped around one of your ankles. “She’s mine now, you know? And I rather she not come home smelling like a monkey.”

“Freeza.” You snapped. “Come on, lay off.”

“Absolutely not.”

“It’s alright, ___. I’ve dealt with the worst of Freeza.” Goku smirked. “There’s nothing he can throw that I can’t handle.”

“If you say so.” You glanced back to Freeza. “And we’re both taking a shower when we get home. You smell like dust and blood.”

“The dust is a problem. It’s too bad, I do enjoy the scent of freshly spilt blood.” Freeza lightly sighed.

“I’m pretty sure most of that blood is your own.”

“And what I wouldn’t do to see it smeared across your soft skin.” Freeza remarked, his eyes slipping over your figure.

“Keep your kinks to the bedroom, alright?” 17 cut in, before glancing at you. “I don’t think we actually met.”

“I didn’t want to be a bother.” You admitted. “I’m a huge fan of yours and I’m glad to hear you’re doing well. I knew you were a park ranger, but you also have a family back home, too?”

“Yeah, they’re about the only things I care about, aside from the animals on my island.” 17 shrugged, before rummaging through his pockets and pulling out a wallet. He slips a photo out of it and holds it up to you. “That’s them.”

The photo showed 17 with a kind-looking woman, they both have their arms around three children. One child looks strikingly like 17, while the other two don’t seem to look related to him at all. You looked at the android with a questioning glance and he seemed to know what you were confused on.

“Those two trouble makers are adopted.” He slipped his photo safely back into his wallet. “18 and I never really got a family, so I decided I would change that for someone else. So, we got those two, they were already siblings and they deserved a real family. Never regretted it since.”

“17, that’s incredibly sweet. I hope I can meet them all sometime.” You just about gushed, ecstatic at how much 17 had changed from the one you knew.

“We should have a big family dinner and invite her over!” Krillin butted in, excited.

“I wouldn’t mind.” 18 shrugged, before looking to 17. “But we’re having it at your place.”

“What a pain.” 17 sighed.

“Well, I do need an excuse to hangout with you two.” You gestured to the androids.

“And before I forget. ___, let us know when and where the wedding is.” Krillin winked. Freeza caught word of this and his head snapped over.

“Ohoho! Absolutely not! There’s no way I’d allow pests like you into my wedding!” Freeza hissed.

“Freeza, it’s my wedding, too.” You reminded him.

“Dear Kami… I’m already getting a headache at the thought…” Freeza groaned, before looking back up to you. “Can’t we just elope?”

“No.”

“It was wishful thinking. Being an emperor, there’s a strict protocol to follow. I’m sure a royal frost demon’s wedding is unlike any you’ve ever seen.” Freeza offhandedly commented. You decided to ask him later about it. You might have to have two different kinds of weddings. One for Freeza’s respected title and one for your family and friends.

“By the way, Freeza. You will have to meet my parents now.”

“I was excited about our engagement, but every moment after seems to be getting worse.”

“Poor baby.” You gently rubbed the armored scale-plate on his shoulder as he sent you a glare. You smiled, before looking back to Krillin. “I’ll let you know the date and location once it’s figured out. Don’t worry.”

~

You opened the palace door quietly, before tiptoeing into the room. Kuriza was still curled up in bed, sleeping soundly. You smiled, happy to see he didn’t have to worry about yours and Freeza’s absence. You leaned over and gently kissed the side of his head, before making your way back out into the hallway.

You were exhausted, despite your only contribution being support for the team, mainly your fiance. Fiance. You were really engaged to Freeza now. It honestly scared you a little, but you were mostly filled with delight. The future still seemed so mysterious, but you knew at least one good thing would happen.

You finally made it back to Freeza’s bedroom and quietly stepped inside, locking the door behind you. The room was dark, aside from the two moons and stars that filled the room with soft light from the window.

Freeza sat at his table placed beside the window, while he watched the night sky. He looked over at your arrival and smirked, motioning for you to come near. You managed a tired smile back as you stepped over to sit across from him. You now noticed the wine bottle and glasses placed out on the table between the two of you.

“Freeza.” You warned him, but he merely chuckled at your response.

“I know you don’t favor alcohol, but indulge me just this once. It was my contribution that helped prevent the erasure of our universe after all.” Freeza reached over and took the wine bottle, uncorking it and began to fill the glasses. “Now, I know we’re both tired, so we both can have a glass and turn in for the night afterwards.”

“...” You eyed him, trying to think of a way out of it. But he was right, he and everyone else in this universe were almost erased. You almost lost the love of your life. Still a bit strange to connect Freeza to such a term. You reached over and took your glass. “Fine, I’ll indulge you, but only for tonight.”

“Ah, my lovely human has decided to join me in one of my favorite past times, I am a lucky man.” Freeza took his own cup and took a sip, but kept his eyes on you. He hummed and drummed his fingers against the arm of his chair. “You do seem to be in better spirits after that tournament.”

“Everything just seems to be… on course, again. I guess.” You took a hesitant sip of your drink. You twisted your face at the extremely sweet, fruity taste. Once you swallowed the liquid, your mouth and throat felt dry and you looked to Freeza, to find him looking amused at your actions.

“You don’t seem to love it, dear.”

“Not really.”

“A shame, this is the best bottle in my collection.” Freeza took another sip of his own drink, his tail swished across the floor. “You were saying?”

“Everything just seems to be looking up and I feel at peace. Like after you had brought me back to life.” You sighed and leaned back in the chair. “I’m relieved, and a lot of my worries have left me.”

“I’m glad to hear my significant other is feeling better.”

“You don’t have to overdo it with the teasing and compliments.”

“Isn’t that what humans like? Being smothered with affection and attention? You seem prompt to do it to me.” Freeza swirled the glass of wine and gave you a matter-of-fact look, his red eyes seeming to glow.

“Well, you like the attention, unlike me.”

“True, I do love when the focus is on me.”

“Speaking of which, what favor did you ask of Whis? You know, since he offered.” You were curious to see what Freeza ended up deciding on. You tried the wine some more, not wanting to waste it.

“I told him I would decide later.” You almost choked on your wine from Freeza’s answer. He snickered at your struggle, as you looked to him with surprise.

“You didn’t ask for anything? You didn’t ask for more power? A bigger army? Nothing?”

“I have many ideas of what I could ask for, but I wanted time to think about which would be the best decision.” Freeza reached over the table, being careful with the wine bottle, and offered his open palm to you. “That, and I wish to focus my attention on you and our wedding. This is my first and last marriage, I will need to ensure that it’s unforgettable.”

“Considering it’s your wedding, that is unforgettable enough.” You took Freeza’s offered hand and squeezed it. “You’re really willing to focus on me, instead of getting strong enough to beat Goku?”

“Frost demons live long lives, I have plenty of time to focus on getting stronger.” Freeza gripped your hand, giving you a serious look. “But humans live rather short lives… I wish not to waste any more of what time you have left. Too soon, I will be alone, again.”

“You don’t have to be, not even when I have to leave one day.” You gave him a soft expression. “You have Kuriza and if you opened your heart, you’d see how very fortunate you are to have him.”

“Perhaps…” Freeza frowned at your suggestion, before sighing lightly. “I will see about it, but I can’t guarantee something that would be a miracle.”

“Trying is enough.” You affirmed. You managed to drink the rest of your wine and was thankful to see Freeza had brought a glass of water in case you didn’t mix well with the wine. You set the second glass on the table, before bringing a hand up to rub your tired eyes. You yawned, as you watched Freeza rise to his feet.

“I believe it’s best we both rest now. I already notified Ginyu to ensure no one wakes us up and that tomorrow is cleared. I rather not be woken up until my body has had a proper rest.” Freeza strode up to you and offered his hands. “And I don’t wish for my Queen to be bothered, so she’ll be gifted the same privilege.”

“You’re a real charmer, you know that?” You huffed lightly, but took his hands as he easily pulled you to your feet. Freeza’s lips twisted back into a smirk at your comment, as he released your hands.

“Of course I am. It wasn’t my looks and powers alone that managed to trap your soul to mine.” Freeza turned and made his way over to the bed, slipping under the silk sheets. You watched as he did, before making your way over to the walk-in closet, ready to get out of these day clothes into pajamas. “Wait one moment.”

“Freeza?” You looked over, wondering what he needed to say.

“I am always bare to your eyes, I think it’s about time that you are bare to mine.”

“Is that right?” You tried to tease, but you couldn’t hide the blush that grew on your cheeks from the comment.

“I have caught glimpses, but I wish to rest with my soon-to-be queen in the most intimate way possible. Skin-to-skin.” Freeza folded his arms, looking at you expectantly.

“First the wine, now this? You are spoiled.” You stepped back over to the bed, before hesitating. You took a deep breath, before stripping off your clothes. Freeza watched as you did, but remained respectfully still, which helped ease your nervousness somewhat. Once you were cleared of clothing, you looked back over to Freeza. He looked you over slowly with a soft gaze, before meeting your eyes.

“I wasn’t amused with your comment, but now… I can see I truly am spoiled.” Freeza lifted his arm, offering you his hand, again. Your heart thumped from the compliment, as you took his hand and slipped into bed. You both lied down as he pulled you into him. He brushed back your hair with his hand as you felt his tail slip around your waist and leg a couple times. You shivered at the movement, his scales feeling nice and cool across your skin. “I must be the luckiest man in the multiverse. I have an empire, unspeakable power, and a literal soulmate.”

“You’re not the only one who’s lucky.” You rested a hand against his chest, smiling softly at him. “I adore you.”

“As I do for you.” Freeza gently traced his smooth fingers up your bare side. “You know, I learned quite a few things in these last couple hours, but I now see that I have something Goku will never have.”

As Freeza gazed at you, you laughed lightly, closing your eyes and pressing your forehead against his. You felt his soft lips press against yours for a moment, as his arm stilled at your side.

“I do love you. I will make that clear from now on.”

“I love you, too. And I promise, I will always trust you.”

You both fell asleep in each other’s arms, as the stars twinkled outside the window.


	21. Epilogue

It was a couple days after the Tournament of Power. Everything had continued on like normal. You spent the next day with Freeza and Kuriza, not willing to part with them during that time. You thought that you and all the other fighters would be getting a break for a while after almost being erased from existence.

But you are not so fortunate.

The day after you had received a strange text from Bulma.

“Hey, ___!  
Could you drop by my house later? I wanted to talk to you about something. It’s pretty urgent and I think you should know about it.”

You didn’t like the sound of that and you were worried that somehow it involved Freeza. So, after kissing and hugging your two boys at home, you Instant Transmissioned to the Briefs’ residence.

~

“Oh my gosh! Hey!” Bulma greeted you with a big smile as you walked onto her property. She hurried over and pulled you into a hug. You returned it, feeling some weight lift off your chest from her sunny disposition.

“It’s been a while. A month, right? How’s everyone one been? You know, all things considering.” You pulled away, as Bulma let out a tired sigh.

“Vegeta basically slept for two days, but he’s up and about now.” She waved that off. “Don’t worry. I sent him off to go train with Whis. So, don’t worry about him showing up and being a sourpuss around you.”

“You know I don’t take it to heart.”

“Still, he could at least keep quiet about what he thinks.” She huffs, but smiles and nods to her home. “Come inside, I just finished making some smoothies if you want one.”

~

After getting a smoothie with Bulma, you both took a seat in her living room. She went on to ask how life was going for you. She asked about your home world, anything new there, before moving on.

“I heard you’re engaged! That’s so exciting! Even if he is a total dirtbag. No offense.”

“It’s alright. Considering how many times he’s tried to kill you and your family, I don’t blame you for not liking him. Though I would still like it if you showed up to one of the weddings.” You added.

“One of them?! You’re having two weddings, too?!”

“You had two?”

“Oh, yeah. One private one for my friends and family, and then one big public one.” Bulma shrugged. “I would have preferred just the one with friends, but considering I’m the head of the most profitable business in the world…”

“Yeah, I guess you’d have to make the world know you're married so you don’t get weird rumors.” She had a point there and you suppose it was almost similar to your situation. “I’m also having one with friends and family, and then one for the whole Freeza Empire. Freeza’s been telling me that frost demon weddings are different, so I’m assuming the ceremony and everything involved won’t be like a wedding here or in my world.”

“That’ll be interesting. You should have it filmed for me.” Bulma winks. “Since you’re getting married to royalty, I bet there’s all sorts of fancy traditions you’ll have to try out.”

“Hopefully nothing too weird…”

“If there is, you should talk to Freeza. He doesn’t really seem the traditional type, especially considering he’s engaged to a human rather than his own kind.” Bulma shrugged. “Hopefully he’s as understanding as you make him sound.”

“Now that I think about it, Vegeta’s a prince. Did he have you do anything strange?”

“Ha! No! He barely remembers anything about Saiyan marriages. I don’t think saiyans really got married, unless they were royalty. They were not the romantic type, as you can probably tell.” Bulma smiled, shaking her head slightly. “Only thing he wanted was to be able to dress like saiyan royalty.”

“What does that look like?”

“He wore some new armor I made and a cape, while I just added a matching velvet cape to my dress. I was worried it would be silly, but I compensated by having my cape act as my veil. It trailed thirty feet behind me and it was beautiful.” Bulma sipped her smoothie. “I should find the photo album to show you.”

“I don’t think clothes will be a big thing for the frost demons, considering most of the time they’re all naked. Though the female ones in the higher courts tend to wear more clothing like accessories.” You sighed and shrugged. “We’ll see. So, how’s life for you?”

“Aside from the Tournament of Power, nothing too much. Trunks is doing good in school, his teacher is really sweet, Bulla is crawling around and is just the cutest, Whis loves fawning over her, and Vegeta spends his free time with her and Trunks. But you won’t see him admit that.” Bulma smiled a bit, tapping the arm of her couch. “And I’ve been fairly good…”

“Okay, that last bit didn’t sound too convincing.”

“Yeah, well…” Bulma bit her lip, her eyes darting away. “It’s about why I called you over.”

“Right.” You set your half eaten smoothie on the coffee table and gave her your full attention. “What’s up?”

“I think it would be better if I just showed you.” Bulma lifted her smoothie up. “Let’s finish these first though.”

~

After finishing your smoothie, you followed Bulma through her home, before making your way into her lab building. You had been through here before, Bulma gave you a tour and had shown you all the things she had been working one, when you had first visited. Everything appeared the same, but you began to notice scratches on the wall and skid marks on the floor.

“Bulma.” You frowned, picking up the pace to walk beside her. “Why does it look like there was a struggle here.”

“There was one… About two weeks ago.” Bulma admitted with a frown.

“What?! Why?! And between who?! Vegeta didn’t hurt you, right?”

“What? No! Never. And take a closer look.” She pointed to the markings. “If this was a real fight, you know there would be more damage around here. But see? The markings are not deep and the skid marks are clearly from a sprint.”

“Someone was running?”

“Yes, and they ended up here.” Bulma stepped over to a door which had caution tape and warning signs wrapped around the metal sliding door. Your friend put in a code for the room and the door slid open to reveal a lab. Or what was left of one.

Most of the room was taped off, but things were sitting about and marked like a crime scene. Unharmed inventions were pushed to the walls, but the middle and back of the room was a mess. Shattered glass and metal littered the floor. Papers were strewn across the ground, most in tatters, some maintained, all seemed to be various blueprints. But the thing that stood out the most was the strange circular device up against the wall in the back of the room.

You stepped in to get a better look, being careful of the metal and glass on the ground. The device against the wall was a metal circlet, screwed onto a platform to keep it upright, with a power board connected to it standing on the right of it. But the power board was clearly smashed through, buttons and metal from the device had been destroyed, or fell off to the side. It was intentionally hit, there was no doubt there.

“What happened, Bulma?” You looked back at her. She gave a half-hearted smile.

“I was honestly hoping you would know something about it.” She commented, stepping over to look at the device with you.

“Me? What would I know about this?”

“___, this device.” She gestured to the metal circlet. “It’s a Quantum Tunneling Device, which is just a fancy way of saying a Dimensional Portal Machine.”

“A portal that can go to different dimensions?” You stepped over and touched the rim of the circlet, trying to imagine a portal of some sort here.

“It was a prototype, along with everything else in here. I was making it so we could more easily go to the other universes, you know?” Bulma smiles a bit. “I was making it for Vegeta, so he could have an easier way of seeing Cabba. I wasn’t sure it even worked, until it was destroyed.”

“So, did it work?”

“It did, the one who busted it went through before the machine shut down.” Bulma frowns, again. “I was spending these last weeks trying to locate where the portal opened to. Yesterday, I was finally able to get the coordinates to where the portal opened up.”

“Was it just somewhere nearby? Universe 6?”

“___.” Bulma cleared her throat. “It was your dimension. It’s labeled Dimension 19 on my coordinate list.”

“My…” You felt a chill go down your back. “Bulma, who the heck went to my world?”

“Don’t panic, but…” She wrung her hands together, looking away. “It was Cell. We weren’t sure how he had gotten back from hell, but he did. I shot him with a gun prototype of mine. It drains the ki out of the target, we were going to put him down. But he made it here and used the portal.”

“Cell.” You paled, trying to wrack your brain of any memory of hearing about him in your world. “This is Cell we’re talking about! He would be headline news if he was in my world! And you said that he’s been there for two weeks now?!”

“That’s the other thing.” Bulma slipped out a paper from her coat pocket and unfolded it to reveal it to you. It was a blueprint depicting a wristwatch. “I was making you a gift, because you had mentioned that you wanted to introduce Freeza to your parents. So, I was making an Artificial Hologram Watch, or an Arti-Holo-Watch. Not my best naming convention, admittedly.”

“What does it do?”

“It can change the appearance of the wearer. I was making it so it could do all sorts of appearances, but all that I had programmed in was a human male.” Bulma meets your eyes, looking guilty. “Cell took it… I think he might be hiding in plain sight. That’s why I asked if anything new had been happening in your world.”

You furrowed your brow, trying to think your hardest of anything off, at all. And before you could dismiss everything as being the same, you remembered.

The familiar voice.

~"Let's see each other again, when you realize for yourself. Until then, dear."~

“Oh my kami.” You looked to Bulma, wide eyed. “He’s in the town I live in. I saw him right before the Tournament of Power.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys didn't forget about that guy in Chapter 1, right?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! It's no Teardrops, but I hope it's a step in the right direction. As for future plans, I'm obviously setting up for something, so I want to let you guys know about my plans.
> 
> I've had a really hard time writing this past year. I didn't mention this back in July when I first started uploading this story, but my father passed away this last year. May 6, actually. He was fifty-four and obviously a huge shock to my family. I started writing this story back in October of 2019 and finished in June 2020. That is quite a bit of time, but my dad's health condition faltered throughout that whole time and it was really hard to write. In December of 2019, I learned I had depression and worried that it was hindering my writing, too.
> 
> I didn't mention any of this at the beginning, because I really don't like being a downer. You guys deserve better than that. I mention all of this, because to be honest, I might not have projects coming out as fast as I used to.
> 
> The first project I want you guys to know of is the original Cell X Reader story I'm writing. And yes, this story is based in-between Teardrops and Just Give Up. It will be called "Fake Happy" (yes, that Paramore song) and I started writing it around the same time as Just Give Up. It's definitely harder writing it down, because unlike Just Give Up it's all an original story and will be based in yes, our world. If I'm being honest, you might have to wait until next July for the story to be released. If it's earlier, great, but I don't want to make a hasty promise. Plan for July 2021.
> 
> (Also keep in mind, I'm writing an entirely different series for The Walking Dead at the same time, while also balancing home, school, and a slight social life. So, I do want to focus on that other series for at least five months.)
> 
> After "Fake Happy," I plan on writing one more and probably the last story for the Freeza X Reader "Teardrops" trilogy. It will be based around the "Dragon Ball Super: Broly" movie. That movie is the reason you guys got this sequel, so you better believe that when I get around to that third installment that my whole heart and spirit will be in it. Lots of ideas and fun things in store. I can't promise a date, but it will happen after "Fake Happy" is done and out.
> 
> I plan on posting oneshots for DBZ here and there. (I do plan on writing a small bit about Freeza meeting your parents, because that is a scenario begging to be written.) So, look out for those, but I hope in the meantime that you guys are satisfied. I ended up really enjoying the process of this story, more than I thought. And you guys made it a lot more worth it. Thank you so much for your support.
> 
> Until then, you guys enjoy the holiday season. Have fun with your friends and family. Go binge Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Consider this my early holiday present for you. Snowdrop and Freeza are going to take a break for a bit, but while they do that, start prepping for some Cell madness. Love you, guys!  
> ~ Jak_Dax


End file.
